No todo está perdido
by sernatural
Summary: Sam Winchester a fracasado, ahora su cuerpo es el recipiente de Lucifer, pero Dean sabe bien que eso no es el fin, alguién le está ayudando a tener fé. AU de de sexta temporada. AMOR de hermanos, romance, SLASH!.
1. Prologo

**No todo está perdido.**

**Prologo**

Sam Winchester intentaba luchar contra la posesión, pero el ser sobrenatural que se encontraba en su interior era simplemente absoluto, Dean Winchester vio entonces su mayor temor volverse realidad, la cárcel de Lucifer perdida, los anillos destrozados, y su pequeño hermano, perdido para siempre dentro de su propio cuerpo.

El rostro frío de su hermano le miró con una mirada sin humanidad.

Vete Dean- ordenó Lucifer.

Jamás!- grito con desesperación el mayor de los hermanos.

No lo entiendes pequeño mono sin pelo, ya todo acabó, no te mataré porque seguir vivo será tu castigo por haberme desafiado tanto tiempo- La sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Sam provocó un escalofrío en el cazador.

Déjalo ir….por favor-suplicó Dean.

¿Dejarlo ir? Ingenuo ser, podría matarte, pero no lo haré, no tiene sentido, Miguel ya tiene un recipiente, tú ya no sirves para nada, vivirás para ver tu fracaso, para verme desolar este planeta, con este, el cuerpo de tu hermano. Vete de aquí Dean Winchester, mis soldados pronto llegaran, y querrán tu carne, y créeme, no les impediré tenerla.

El cazador miraba desolado la figura de su hermano, ya todo se había perdido para él. Esperar que la horda de demonios llegara y le matara, era para él la única alternativa posible en ese momento.

No…no me iré sin Sam.

Ah….ya veo, entonces prefieres morir y ser llevado al infierno, esta bien cazador, quédate aquí, ve al infierno y conviértete en uno de mis demonios, la guerra se aproxima, y necesitaré vasallos para que luchen en mi nombre.

Sam…..¿Puedes oírme?....perdóname por haberte fallado…no puedo matarlo, no puedo hacerte daño….- La risa estridente de Lucifer impacto en el alma del cazador como el peor de los golpes.

Oh! Pobre humano, hablándole a un ser que ya no existe, su alma a sido destruida hace ya unos minutos, de tu hermano solo queda este cuerpo….nada más.

Mientes!- la ira se apoderó del mayor de los Winchester- mientes!....no eres más que una bastardo mentiroso, un resentido hijo de papi!

Un sonido fuerte hizo callar al cazador, pudo observar como los demonios comenzaban a reunirse en aquel desamparado lugar, su fin estaba cerca.

Escuchas cazador?, mis vasallos ya se acercan, mi cuerpo definitivo ya está siendo ocupado por mi, ya nada me detiene para empezar a erradicar la plaga de este mundo.-Una ultima sonrisa le brindo Lucifer al mayor de los hermanos, se podía ver en ella la victoria final del ángel.

"No debes morir" escuchó Dean Winchester decir a una voz muy tenue que venía del interior de su cabeza.

¿Qué mierda?...-susurro el cazador.

"No debes morir" volvió a escuchar, ahora más fuerte, "No te rindas" siguió escuchando, era una voz suave y muy candida, no la reconocía, pero sin embargo, se le hacia familiar. "Sam aún está ahí, encerrado, pero aún está ahí, puede ser salvado" eso último, dicho por aquella voz le pareció una verdad absoluta, supo dentro de su corazón que aquella voz decía la verdad. El cazador se levanto del suelo.

-Ya te has decidido a morir como un guerrero Winchester- dijo Lucifer con su tono indiferente.

-No…no se que mierda es esto, pero ya te lo dije, eres un mentiroso….Sammy está vivo…

Fue lo ultimo que escucho Lucifer decir a Dean Winchester, cuando quiso decir algo, un haz de luz le cegó por completo, cuando pudo reaccionar, el cazador había desaparecido.

* * *

Espero les guste, tengo este fic terminado, iré subiendo los capis periodicamente, espero

Me gustaria saber si les gusta o no, en fin, gracias por leer.


	2. Esperanza

**Capitulo I. **

**Esperanza**

Escucho unas voces familiares, abrió los ojos, pero estos ardían, encandilados aún por una luz blanca muy intensa. Intento ponerse de pie, todo daba vueltas, así que se quedó sentado sobre la cama. "¿Dónde estoy?...¿Qué mierda a pasado?" pensó Dean aún desorientado. Las voces se le hicieron más cercanas, pudo reconocerlas perfectamente, Bobbi y Castiel.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no te pongas de pié aún- oyó decir al viejo cazador.

-Dean…¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Castiel.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Pero si no tengo idea de que hago acá…..y ustedes….ustedes, están ¡vivos!…..pensé que…

- Que estábamos muertos…..si, lo sé, yo también lo pensé, cuando fuimos a encerrar a Lucifer, y nos separamos de ustedes, unos demonios muy fuertes nos atacaron, de verdad, yo…- la voz de Bobbi tembló- yo estaba muy herido, por Dios Dean, vi mis entrañas fuera de mi cuerpo…

- A mi no me fue mejor, sin poderes, bueno, también sentí que llegaba el final- dijo Castiel- pero de pronto una luz blanca…un poder mayor nos cegó….

-Y aparecimos aquí, en mi casa, yo acostado en mi cama, y Cas sentado en el sillón, cuando reaccionamos, nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos heridas, y bueno, que tú estabas inconciente en esta cama.

- Sé que Sam fracasó- Dijo inexpresivo Castiel- lo…lo lamento Dean.

- Cas dice que escuchando a los ángeles se enteró de la tragedia…..pero ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Por qué fuimos salvados?

-No lo sé, solo sé que Sam está vivo, encerrado dentro de su cuerpo, y que este no es el fin…..si fue Dios o alguien más quien nos ayudo, le doy las gracias, pero ahora debemos encontrar la forma de rescatar a mi hermano.

-Dean...si creo que fue Dios quien nos salvó, nadie más pudo haberlo hecho, pero…no creo que haya otra manera…

-Claro…¡las sortijas!-Exclamó Bobbi- aún las tienes ¿verdad?- Dean negó con la cabeza.

- El bastardo las destruyo por completo.- Dijo cabizbajo al recordar lo sucedido- pero eso no importa….¡La voz dijo que había esperanza!...que Sam vivía , y que podía salvarse.

Sus amigos lo miraron como si estuviese loco, por un largo momento reino el silencio entre ellos, hasta que Castiel rompió el silencio.

¿Qué voz?

La que escuché antes de que nos sacaran de ahí…..estaba en mi cabeza, Lucifer no podía escucharla….un momento, ustedes….¿No la escucharon?

Tanto Castiel como Bobi se miraron interrogantes, la verdad es que ninguno de ellos recordaba aquella voz, y la actitud positiva de Dean ante la tragedia los descolocaba de sobremanera.

-No Dean, yo no escuche nada…..y me parece que Cas tampoco- Cas asintió las palabras del viejo cazador.

-Bueno, pues yo si la escuché. Y no me pregunten porque, pero creo en esas palabras, tengo seguridad de ellos, recuperaré a mi hermano, y ni Miguel ni Lucifer me lo van a impedir.

La seguridad del mayor de los Winchester dejó boquiabiertos a sus compañeros, quienes ya empezaban a caer en la desesperación ante la perdida de Sam y el asenso final de Lucifer, con la consiguiente guerra que ya había empezado.

Un fuerte ruido puso a los 3 compañeros sobre aviso, subieron la guardia en el acto y se dirigieron al recibidor para ver que había ocurrido, sonó como si algo cayera de forma estrepitosa, un verdadero "saco de papas" arrojado hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Grito el viejo cazador al ver el cuerpo de Crowley arrojado en el suelo, la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo, y sus ropas estaban hechas añicos sobre su lastimado cuerpo.

- Digamos que fueron muchos demonios y varios perros infernales- dijo el recién llegado intentando ponerse de pie- Oh!, vamos, nadie ayudara a un compañero herido- dijo el demonio con un tono irónico en su voz.

Bobbi finalmente se decidió a asistir al demonio, sujetándolo de los hombros y llevándolo hasta un sillón cercano.

Se puede saber ¿Qué te paso?

Bueno, mi querido Dean, el fracaso de tu hermano, fue demasiado….como decirlo…..rápido- dijo el demonio con aires de sarcasmo- por lo cual ¡no pude huir a esconderme por el resto de la eternidad!- gritó con desesperación el demonio. Dean se había puesto en guardia, aprontándose para golpearlo, el oírle hablar así de su hermano, de la misión realizada y fracasada, le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre.

Ah si, pues tu ayuda en ese momento hubiese sido útil, desapareciste a penas pudiste- atacó Bobbi.

Ja!, claro, y debí hacerlo antes, jamás pensé que fracasarían tan rápido- En ese momento Cas sostenía el hombro de Dean, intentando calmar a su amigo.

Y a qué has venido….a esconderte con nosotros, ¿eso?- ladró finalmente el más joven de los cazadores presentes.

Claro que sí, arriesgué mucho por ustedes, para ayudarles….y no sirvió de nada- el rostro del demonio palideció de pronto, como si recordara lo que le había pasado mientras huía del lugar, pero luego volvió a sonreír, como un niño pequeño que esconde un secreto importante.- sin embargo mis amigos, mientras mis compañeros demonios me atacaban, pude ver una luz enorme en el lugar donde se encontraba lucifer, los demonios cercanos a ella, fueron destruidos, y los que me atacaban, se debilitaron, bueno, yo también fui debilitado, no los aburriré con los pormenores de mi escape en ese momento, pero les diré que esa luz era algo mayor que lucifer, y al verlos acá vivos, y sanos, puedo dar fe de ello.

Creemos que fue Dios, por algún motivo nos salvó el trasero- resopló Dean

Si, eso pensé también, pero hay algo que no les he contado-sonrió el demonio, causando expectación en sus compañeros.

Habla de una vez demonio- Ladró Castiel.

Al escapar, la verdad es que tuve que esconderme, no pude salir del lugar de inmediato, habían muchos de mis hermanos dando vuelta, así que escondido pude escuchar muchas cosas

Puedes ir al grano de una puta vez- Ladró Dean.

Que humor…..bien, si dejan de interrumpirme.- resopló el demonio- Lucifer estaba furioso por su escape, y también muy preocupado, al parecer una intervención de esa envergadura, le hace creer, que no tendrá solo que pelear contra Miguel en esta guerra, el cree que su querido padre ha tomado cartas en el asunto, o algo así. El gran señor del infierno, mis amigos, está asustado de lo que le pueda pasar, si la pelea es contra alguien más que su hermano.

No nos dices nada nuevo, eso ya podíamos suponerlo nosotros mismos- dijo Dean con tono cansado.

Ja!, y yo que me arriesgué para venir y contarles todo esto.

Crowley se quedo sentado, tratando de sanar sus heridas, mientras que Bobbi revisaba sus libros, Castiel trataba de concentrarse, tratando de escuchar alguna conversación de los ángeles, y Dean, bueno, el mayor de los Winchester se encontraba sentado ante la laptop de su hermano, la miraba como si fuese el objeto más valioso de la creación.

Castiel y Bobbi le dejaron su espacio, comenzaron a hacer sus cosas, intentando darle todo el tiempo y espacio que el mayor de los hermanos necesitaba en ese momento.

Fue así, que contemplando el aparato que tanto usaba su amado Sammy, que el sueño invadió el cuerpo de Dean Winchester, y ahí se quedó dormido sobre el portátil.

* * *

Próximo capi dependiendo de lo que me digan

;)

saludos!


	3. buscando donde esta lo bueno

**Buscando donde está lo bueno.**

Lucifer se paseaba de un lado a otro por el salón principal de la gran mansión que había escogido como hogar. Sus vasallos se mantenían alejados, no queriendo perturbar aún más a su señor.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", pensaba el señor de los demonios, desde la desaparición del mayor de los Winchester, no paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez, qué es lo que había pasado. Sus heraldos no conseguían darle una respuesta, y sus espías en el cielo le aseguraban que no había sido obra de Miguel, y que según los ángeles, tampoco era obra de Dios. Hasta el momento, lo único que sabía era que Miguel en el cielo se encontraba en la misma situación que él, sin ninguna pista sobre aquella "luz" que salvó a Dean Winchester.

Padre, mi señor- Una voz temblorosa le interrumpía de sus pensamientos.

Más te vale haberme hablado para decirme que tienen respuestas

Si…bueno, tenemos algo padre- "Padre", esa manera en que esos le llamaban le daba asco, mientras miraba al demonio que los hermanos Winchester conocían como Meg Masters, no dejaba de pensar en lo repulsivo que le resultaba tratar don esos seres. "Cuando la plaga humana sea extinguida, ustedes serán los siguientes" pensaba Lucifer.

Habla – Dijo el padre de los demonios en tono imperioso.

Si, verá mi señor, hemos encontrado a Dean, y también al ángel que le acompaña.

¿Y les han atrapado?

No señor, esperábamos ordenes suyas.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el otrora gentil rostro del menor de los Winchester, Meg sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

¿Esperaban por una orden tan obvia?....Oh pequeña, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte escogido.

No pa…padre, eso no pasará.

La demonio se fue sobre sus pasos rápidamente, atrapar a Dean Winchester era ahora su prioridad.

Castiel estaba preocupado, los ángeles habían dejado de hablar, o mejor dicho, le habían bloqueado, ya no podía seguir escuchando los que el cielo planeaba, los movimientos de la guerra. Miró hacia su joven amigo, y se sorprendió de verle dormido con los brazos abrazados a la laptop de Sam, sintió que algo en su pecho crujía ante esa escena, empezó a sentir su humanidad desde que compartía con los cazadores, pero en el ultimo tiempo, las emociones se le hacían insoportables, sobre todo las que tenían que ver con los dos hermanos.

El Sol sobre el cielo calentaba suavemente su piel, el viento soplaba de manera que hacía bailar las hojas de los árboles, y el pastizal verde se movía provocando un bello cuadro multicolor, Dean Winchester se sentía en la gloria, no sabía por qué, pero la calma lo rodeaba, miró a su alrededor, y no había más que eso, pradera, árboles repartidos, nada extraño, más que el propio lugar, "Demasiado bello para ser verdad" pensó el cazador. En una colina cercana, un árbol llamó su atención, era un bellos sauce cuyas ramas danzaban al ritmo del viento, a sus pies una figura humana se encontraba descansando con su espalda contra el grueso tronco, no se movía, y por la posición del Sol, se le hacía difícil ver bien quien era. Dean se acercó hacia la colina, con paso dubitativo, estaba conciente de que eso era un sueño, lo sabía por lo bellos del lugar, lo sabia porque aún cuando debería estar desesperado por su hermano, ahí se sentía tranquilo. Avanzó hacia el sauce hasta encontrarse a solo unos metros del árbol, no se atrevió a continuar, su pulso se acelero, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. La calma en su mente se esfumó, la persona que estaba sentada en el árbol, no era otro que su hermano.

-Sam….Sammy!- gritó, la figura en el árbol continuaba sin moverse, el mayor de los Winchester iba a empezar a correr hacia él, cuando una mano se poso sobre su brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-No, no vayas Dean- Reconoció de inmediato esa voz, era la misma persona que le había hablado cuando el final estaba cerca, la misma voz candida que le aseguró que aún habían esperanzas para su hermano. Se volvió de prisa para ver a esa persona , pero se encontró a la nada, volvió a mirar hacia su hermano , y este, ahora se encontraba más lejos, el árbol, y Sam se habían alejado, como por arte de magia.

-Es un sueño…..hasta yo puedo soñar con lugares tan lindos.- dijo Dean, decepcionado con todo.

-No es un sueño, te he traído aquí para que le veas- Dijo la voz, Dean buscó con la mirada intentando encontrar al dueño de esa voz, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó

- Soy alguien que quiere ayudarte

-Un ángel? Dios?, quien demonios eres ¡?- grito por fin

-Ninguno de esos soy, el quien soy , es complicado- dijo la voz con cierto pesar.

-Ok…dices que me trajiste para verlo, ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme? Solo quiero verle más de cerca, abrazarlo…..aunque sea una ilusión- suplico el cazador.

-Puedes verlo a una distancia prudente, porque esto no es una ilusión, quien está ahí apoyado en ese árbol es tu hermano, Dean, mira el sauce, por favor míralo bien.

-Dices que es mi hermano, pero que no puedo acercarme…..ya basta de esta mierda, deja que despierte de una puta vez.

-No, por favor, confía en mí, observa el árbol.

Dean Winchester observó el sauce, moviendo sus ramas con un suave bamboleo, siguiendo el ritmo del viento, de una manera relajada, tranquila, no lograba entender que debía ver, se distraía mucho mirando a su hermano. "No pierdas el objetivo de vista" "maneja tu entorno, su entorno" recordó los consejos de su padre, y volvió su atención al sauce, nada raro, nada fuera de lo común, de vez en cuando un par de hojas amarillas caían al suelo, bailando en el aire, miró su entorno, los prados, los otros árboles, y de pronto lo noto, no caían hojas de los otros árboles.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- susurró

-Lo has notado ¿verdad?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Ese árbol es el único regalo que alcancé a darle a tu hermano, él ni siquiera supo lo que era, lo recibió de manera gentil, como todo en él.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si Dean, tu suposición es correcta, soy una persona en el mundo real, y ahí, le regalé ese sauce a tu hermano, claro, que no tenia esa forma en aquel entonces- continuó aquella voz, con el mismo tono bajo y amable- Ese árbol es lo que lo mantiene vivo, su alma claro, mientras el sauce permanezca vivo , el alma de tu hermano también lo estará, ahora mismo, el gran poder de lucifer es purificado por el sauce, protegiendo así el alma de tu hermano.

-Pero se esta deshojando…

-Sí, Lucifer es muy fuerte, a medida que pase el tiempo, mi regalo también morirá y entonces la gigantesca presencia de Lucifer aplastará el alma de tu hermano, y entonces Sam Winchester se perderá para siempre.

-¿Por qué me muestras todo esto?

-Para que lo evites

-Y ¿Cómo hago eso?, me has dado esperanzas, me has salvado, pero no me dices más, no me dices como hacerlo!- vociferó el cazador

-Por eso te he traído acá.

Dean se distrajo mirando a su hermano nuevamente, dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, lo único que deseaba era verlo, abrazarlo.

¿Qué piensas de este lugar?- pregunto la voz

¿Eh?....pues, que es muy lindo para ser verdad.

¿Si?, Winchester, este lugar existe en tu mundo, salvo por el sauce y tu hermano, el resto del lugar es un sitio real, muy cerca de donde me encuentro.

¿Y que sitio es ese?

No lo sé

Mierda, ¿puedes decirme algo que sepas?

No te molestes, verás, yo también soy una clase de prisionero

¿Estas poseído?

No, mi cuerpo no sabe quien soy

¿Cómo?- la cara del cazador era un poema de extrañeza.

Así como oyes, soy la parte inconciente de un ser que desconoce quien es, por eso, puedo ver este lugar y recrearlo en tu mente, pero no sé que lugar es, así como tampoco sé como me llamo, o como me veo, si tuviese una idea de mi propio aspecto, me habría mostrado a ti, pero soy solo una voz. Lo que conosco exterior es muy limitado, lo siento.

Espera un momento, dijiste que le regalaste el árbol a Sam

Si, lo hice, pero mi parte conciente a veces me hace caso, no siempre, fue todo lo que conseguí aquella vez, lamento no haber hecho más- dijo la voz con pesar en su tono.

Bien, ok, entonces lo que me quieres decir, es que si te encuentro….

Puedo ayudarte a liberar a tu hermano

¿Por qué lo haces?

Mira a tu alrededor, un lugar existe en este mundo, por algo así vale la pena ayudarte a salvar a tu hermano, y luego al mundo entero.

Dean Winchester miró hacia su hermano, y sentía que cada hoja que caía del sauce le estaba matando poco a poco.

Bien, ¿Puedes darme alguna otra pista para encontrarte?

Solo te puedo decir que mires muy bien este lugar, aquí, donde esta lo bueno lejos de lo malo, aquí me encontrarás, donde no hay oscuridad.

Bobbi y Castiel se asustaron al ver a Dean levantarse de la mesa con tanta rapidez, su rostro estaba pálido, y su pecho se agitaba fuertemente.


	4. Ariel, capitulo 3

**Ariel**

Su perfecto rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos, de un azul intenso y penetrante miraban de manera analítica en dirección a la casa que se encontraba en el deshuesadero, el viento sopló helado de pronto, supo que ya habían llegado sus "compañeros", no les presto atención, no aparto su intensa mirada de esa casa, ahí se encontraba su misión.

-Señor Ariel, estamos todos en posición, solo esperamos sus ordenes- comentó la muchacha que había aparecido a su lado.

-¿Pueden acercarse tus hombres a la casa?- pregunto sin ningún sentimiento visible en su voz.

-No señor, está rodeada de conjuros y sellos muy poderosos.

-Entonces, supongo que tendré que ir yo, si logran escapar, ustedes les atrapan aquí, en los alrededores ¿Queda claro, Meg?

-Si señor- La demonio casi se sonrojó, desde que liberaron al arcángel Ariel, este nunca había hablado más de tres palabras con un demonio, mucho menos llamarle por su nombre, ella que era fiel a Lucifer, se encontraba ciertamente atraída por el hermano de su "padre".

Castiel no terminaba de entender nada de lo que Dean le decía, sentía que todo eso no tenia mucho sentido, ya se había resignado a que la única intervención de Dios, había sido salvarlos de Lucifer, pero que su padre, ni nadie, les ayudaría otra vez. En cambio Bobbi, que quería a los muchachos como si fueran sus propios hijos, sintió el brillo de esperanza que emanaba Dean, y quiso creer que todo era cierto, sin perder más tiempo se puso a buscar en diarios, y revistas.

-Bobbi….¿Qué haces?- preguntó un desconcertado Dean.

-Busco….dijiste que había que buscar lo bueno, donde no hubiera mal….¿verdad?

-Eh…sí, eso es lo que la voz me dijo- respondió sintiéndose como un tonto por esa respuesta.

-Bueno, pues, desde que todo esto empezó, desde que Lucifer vaga por la tierra, ha habido señales de Apocalipsis en todas partes del mundo, en especial aquí, en América, que es donde el diablo anda suelto.

- Perdona que te lo diga, pero eso no es nada nuevo

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar?- ladró el viejo cazador- Por todo el país ha habido señales, salvo un lugar.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto el ángel, interesado ante esa información.

-Si, Sam me lo mencionó hace unas semanas,-la voz del cazador tembló al mencionar la voz del menor de los Winchester- que no había visto señales en ese lugar.

-Sam lo vio….tenia que ser él- dijo Dean, con los ojos brillosos.

-Cuando lo mencionó, me puse a investigarlo, revistas, diarios, y bueno, cada estado, cada sector de cada puto estado de este país, ha sido afectado por lo sobrenatural, en los últimos 5 años, salvo uno, es todo un distrito en Nueva Orleáns.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Así es Dean, este lugar, este distrito entero, después del Katrina, no ha dado reportes de ninguna actividad sobrenatural.

Los tres amigos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, les parecía increíble lo que acababa de mencionar Bobbi, tantos años cazando, luchando, y existía un lugar libre de todo eso.

Crowley se levantó de golpe del sillón en el que curaba sobrenaturalmente sus heridas-¡Estamos rodeados!- gritó.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntaron los otros al unísono.

-Intente largarme de aquí, y no pude hacerlo, mierda, mierda, han puesto una barrera, impide que me desaparezca de aquí!

Sin mediar palabras, los tres amigos comenzaron a moverse, debían escapar cuanto antes, tomaron todas las armas que pudieran serles útiles.

- No podrán pasar fácilmente, he puesto unos conjuros realmente buenos- dijo Bobbi.

-Eso nos da algo de tiempo para planear un escape- dijo Dean.

Caminó por el sendero a paso lento, no apartaba la vista de la casa, se entretenía escuchando los ruidos de la noche, le parecían bellos, la tierra en general le parecía un bello mundo, la más preciosa joya de su padre, y este se la había regalado a unos monos sin pelo, recordar esa afrenta contra los suyos le carcomía el espíritu, pero no mostraba ninguna emoción, el era un arcángel, no un vulgar humano que mostraba emociones públicamente.

Recordaba su terrible castigo por haberse levantado contra su padre, a favor de Lucifer en la guerra santa, "Encierro eterno" dijo su hermano Uriel, y ahí le encarcelaron, se sentía orgulloso de recordar que había hecho falta la fuerza de 3 arcángeles para someterlo. Después de milenios los demonios le liberaron tras muchos sacrificios para conseguir la sangre de Uriel, que servía de llave para su cárcel, y así volvía a estar libre, y saber que su carcerlero habia sido asesinado, le hacia sentirse intranquilo, le habían robado su venganza.

Despejo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de aquella casa, su misión estaba por empezar.

* * *

Aquí otro capi, espero lo disfruten


	5. hermano mío

**Aqui continuo, espero les guste!

* * *

**

**Hermano mío.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ante los ojos de los cuatro ocupantes de la casa, se encontraba un hombre, de rostro inexpresivo y apariencia perfecta, podría haber salio perfectamente de una revista de modas, sus ojos azules eran intenso y parecían mirar el alma misma de quienes miraban, sus labios rojos de delicadas y gruesas formas, contrastaban con la blancura de su piel, el hombre en si era impresionante, "tan alto como Sam", pensó Dean Winchester al ver aparecer al intruso.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Bobbi- cómo diablos pasaste….

-Porque es un ángel- interrumpió Castiel.

-Hermano, antes de acabar con los otros, debes saber que tú estarás a salvo, tu lugar es con nosotros, ahora que eres uno de los caídos- habló el recién llegado, con una voz tal que parecían una sentencia sus palabras.

-¿Caído?- preguntó el más joven de los presentes con autentica curiosidad.

-Son los ángeles que siguieron a Lucifer cuando se rebeló contra Dios, todos los ángeles rebeldes reciben ese nombre- respondió Castiel.

Crowley intentaba pasar desapercibido, él conocía bien la historia, y sabía perfectamente quien se encontraba delante de él.

-¿Qué me respondes hermano? ¿Vienes conmigo, o te quedas con este grupo tan…inusual?- dijo el ángel, mostrando por primera vez alguna emoción en su tono de voz, desprecio- un demonio, y dos humanos de almas condenadas… no es lugar para ti.

El demonio quedó paralizado, el recién llegado ya había notado su presencia, tenía poco tiempo para hacer alguna jugada, a sabiendas que su ángel aliado no tenía poderes, y que los dos mortales no eran de mucha ayuda para luchar contra un arcángel como ese, tenía que planear muy bien su jugada para poder escapar de ese lugar con vida.

Dean miró a cada uno de sus compañeros, intentando buscar algún signo de "plan", pero no lo encontró en sus regulares compañeros, lo encontró en aquel demonio embaucador. Por unos instantes el demonio y el cazador se miraron, fue solo un instante, pero lo suficiente para que ambos supieran como actuar.

-Ariel…-habló Castiel finalmente- debes saber que estos seres a quienes desprecias son mis amigos, los respeto como a nadie, y recibiré su misma suerte- Dijo el ángel con seguridad, Dean pensaba mientras tanto que era lo mejor que su amigo podía hacer, darle tiempo.

- Te arrepentirás, no ahora, en milenios, al ver como realmente son estas bestias sin pelo, mi carcelero, el que siguió al padre con devoción al cabo de unos cuantos milenios también se arrepintió.

- Uriel estaba loco, y eso lo llevó a morir

-En manos de otro caído….Anna…..que suerte tan estúpida, si estas contra el cielo, estás con nosotros, no deberíamos pelear uno contra al otro.

- Bueno, juntarme tanto con humanos me ha hecho ser más complicado- dijo con una sonrisa Castiel.

- ¿Te enorgulleces de tu emotividad?....que bajo has caído hermano, de todas maneras no te mataré, serás mi prisionero hasta que aprendas a amar a los tuyos.

-Veamos si puedes capturarme con vida- dijo bravuconamente el interpelado.

-Castiel, mi amado hermano, puedo ver que has agotado todo el poder celeste que poseías, solo tu espíritu de ángel te diferencia de estos monos sin pelo.

En ese momento, Castiel miró hacia Dean, quien rápidamente sacó su encendedor, todo fue fracción de segundos, el demonio arrojo a Ariel un liquido desde su distancia, Ariel furioso arrojó con su mente a Crowley por los cielos hasta estamparlo contra una pared, Dean aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse al arcángel y encenderle con su encendedor, Ariel grito entre las llamas, y luego desapareció en una gran explosión.

-Aceite consagrado- dijo Castiel.

-Si, no preguntes, solo lo conseguí por ahí- dijo Crowley.

-No había tiempo de hacer un círculo con esa cosa, así que pensé que si lo quemábamos con eso, algo de daño le haríamos, no creí que le mataríamos.-dijo Dean.

-No le has matado, ha sido enviado lejos, pero volverá, y furioso, debemos irnos ya.

-Debemos estar rodeados de demonios.-dijo Bobbi

-Eso no importa, si salimos de la barrera que han hecho, yo los teltransportaré.

Todos miraron incrédulos al demonio.

-Ok, no soy de confianza, pero si no fuera por Dean ya hubiese sido capturado por ese ángel, y el sufrimiento eterno me esperaba….tengo energía suficiente para sacarnos de aquí, pero no para pelear, así que ustedes deben conseguir que salgamos de la barrera, solo eso, y de ahí en adelante me encargo yo, ¿lo toman o lo dejan?

Sin mejor alternativa, los tres amigos asintieron, ahora se disponían a enfrentarse contra todo un escuadrón de demonios.

* * *

Grx a los que han escrito, selenewinchester grx por tu consejo!


	6. El escape, capitulo 5

**Disculpen la demora, mucho trabajo, acá un nuevo capi, espero les guste!**

**

* * *

**

**El escape**

Cargaron la vieja van de Bobbi con todo un arsenal, mirando atentos a su alrededor, los demonios no podían pasar hacia el deshuesadero, pero eso no les impedía vigilarlos.

-¿Cuándo estarás fuera de su barrera para que nos saques de aquí?- preguntó Dean.

-Cuando estemos fuera lo sabré- respondió el demonio.

Con un bufido el joven cazador siguió cargando el vehiculo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Pues bien Bobbi, tú el casi ángel y el demonio expatriado nos largamos del deshuesadero lo más lejos que podamos hasta que el Sr. Demonio aquí pueda teletransportarnos a otro estado.

-Ok, pues entonces suban y prepárense para dispararle a lo que sea que se nos ponga por delante- dijo el viejo cazador. Dean miró hacia la van con aire extraño.

-Mira, no es tu nena Dean, pero es todo lo que hay, y quien sabe si tu nena aún exista.

-Sé que existe, mi nena este bien, igual que mi hermano, los recuperaré a ambos.

El grupo de cuatro supervivientes se metió a la van, y entonces Bobbi aceleró de inmediato, no sabían cuanto debían recorrer para escapar de la barrera que le impedía a Crowley teletransportarse, y lo que es peor, Bobbi no sabía si el demonio los abandonaría o no a su suerte.

A la mayor velocidad que la vieja van iba por el camino de entrada al deshuesadero Bobbi dio la orden- ¡Pónganse atentos idiotas, pasando esa reja se termina la protección de mis sellos!- Todos tomaron posiciones, armados hasta los dientes, de balas consagradas, balas de sal, agua bendita y cuanto sortilegio poseían.

Un impala de color negro adornaba la entrada de una lujosa mansión. El señor de los demonios se había trasladado hacia un cuartel "más apropiado". Lucifer se acercó hacia la entrada, donde descansaba el viejo vehiculo, se paseo a su alrededor mirándolo con cierta devoción, le parecía extraño lo que ese auto provocaba en él, nada de este mundo terrenal le interesaba, nada, salvo ese auto, desde que poseyó finalmente a Sam, algo en su interior había cambiado, el arcángel no entendía que era, solo entendía que ese auto resultaba intocable, incluso para él. "Acaso será por Sam?" se preguntó Lucifer en su fuero interno, "No, imposible, Sam Winchester ya no existe, este cuerpo es solo mío…debe ser solo un capricho de mi parte".

El chico veía con terror la alta figura de su amo caminando alrededor del impala, no había siquiera reparado en su presencia, y el débil muchacho agradecía que su amo no le prestara atención.

-Ken...¿Acaso es una mancha la que veo en mi auto?- dijo Lucifer con su tono frío, el pobre muchacho sintió el terror apoderarse de su cuerpo, tembló por completo ante la voz de su amo.

-Lo… lo siento señor...- El muchacho no alcanzó a decir más, una patada de Lucifer lo había estrellado contra la puerta de entrada, el cuerpo del chico se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Límpialo, miserable mono sin pelo.

Lucifer se marchó molesto, ese auto era lo único que ahora le traía cierta paz, en especial en ese momento, en que su hermano Ariel se encontraban en una importante misión, y de la cuál, aún no tenia noticias.

El chico tiritaba de miedo, y en ese estado, asustado y lastimado se dispuso a limpiar por quinta vez el impala aquel día. Todo había cambiado para Ken Tucker el día en que se le ocurrió invocar un demonio para vengarse de su padre, este era un hombre cruel que abusaba del muchacho cada vez que podía; el demonio invocado terminó por poseer a su padre, un hombre de mucho dinero e influencia, y entonces la frialdad de aquel nuevo ser se impuso en su casa,el demonio simplemente le ignoraba, todo estaba "bien" hasta la llegada del Amo. Cuando lo vio entrar, seguido de todos esos hombres, sintió que algo no estaba bien, la enorme presencia de aquel hombre, y su indudable belleza le hicieron sonrojar, pero el señor de los demonios solo le vio como una escoria, "¿Un humano aquí?" fue lo que pronunció al verlo, el demonio que ocupaba el cuerpo de su padre se apresuró a explicarle que era parte de un trato, él poseía al millonario, mientras dejaba en paz al muchacho, puesto que este lo había invocado. "No conviviré con un humano….ahora será el perro de la casa" fue la orden del recién llegado, y el supo que esa orden era irrevocable. Había pasado como un día desde eso, y Ken ya había sido torturado y vejado de maneras más brutales que las recibidas por su padre a lo largo de su vida, ahora el chico se arrepentía de haber hecho aquel pacto.

Tres, cuatro, cinco disparos, y la cuenta se iba perdiendo, los demonios se arrojaron contra la van en cuando salió de los sellos protectores, distintas fuerzas atacaban el vehiculo destrozándolo poco a poco, su ocupantes combatían con desesperación al ver que su medio de transporte cada vez viajaba a menor velocidad.

-¿Ya puedes hacerlo?- preguntó gritando Dean.

-No, aún estamos en la barrera, maldita sea!- respondió el demonio, al tiempo que se agachaba para evitar una lanza.

-¡Maldición Bobbi, esta cosa no aguanta nada, mi nena ya nos habría sacado de aquí!

-¡Deja de quejarte y ataca imbecil!

Los cuatro intentaban contrarrestar los ataques cuanto podían, pero ya los neumáticos de la vieja van no podían seguir el camino, pronto no podrían continuar, y no había forma de dejar a sus enemigos atrás. De pronto una bola de energía se estrello contra ellos, intentaron esquivarla, pero solo consiguieron que la van rodara por el suelo, los ocupantes a duras penas habían sobrevivido.

Dean pudo moverse de la posición en que estaba, el vehiculo volteado por completo, Castiel inconciente y Bobbi mirando con desesperanza hacia fuera. El joven cazador miró lo que veía su amigo, y ahí estaba la fuente de aquel disparo que los derribó, Ariel.

-No perdonare esta afrenta cazador- dijo el arcángel a solo unos pasos de la van.

-Y si lo discutimos con unas cervezas- respondió chulesco Dean Winchester.

-¡Ya estamos fuera!

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Dean, antes de encontrarse empapado y escuchando el oleaje del Mar.

* * *

Hasta el proximo capi, espero les haya gustado este!

saludos!


	7. La nena de Dean, el amor de Dean

**Acá otro capi, espero les guste, este es algo sentimentaloide, pero creo que necesario**

**

* * *

**

**La nena de Dean, el amor de Dean**

Se levantó en cuanto pudo, al parecer se encontraba bien, solo unos moretones, y varias heridas sin importancia, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Miró hacia su alrededor y vio a sus compañeros, los tres se encontraban sentados a la orilla de aquella playa.

-Cumpliste tu parte- dijo el viejo cazador, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Ya les dije, les debía una, y me gusta pagar mis deudas- respondió Crowley- soy un Demonio de negocios.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde demonios estamos?- preguntó el más joven mirando hacia su alrededor, la playa parecía ser eterna, no se veía nada más que mar en su frente, y a sus espaldas un frondoso bosque.

-Estamos lo más lejos de esos demonios y ese arcángel que pude traernos.

-¿Podrán rastrearnos?- preguntó el ángel mientras miraba las heridas de sus piernas.

-No, este lugar esta lleno de sellos que evitan el rastreo- sonrió el demonio.

-¿Y qué lugar es este?- preguntó el viejo cazador.

-Pues, dónde se encuentra mi casa de verano, los Hamptons.

-¡Me estas jodiendo!, ¿Enserio estamos en los Hamptons?- preguntó eufórico Dean.

-Pues si, detrás de esos árboles se encuentra mi casa, está desocupada ahora, y es un sitio muy seguro, dejé este lugar como escondite para estos casos.

-¿Por qué no viniste de inmediato para acá cuando termino la pelea con Lucifer?

-Verás mi viejo y preferido cazador, tu casa era más cerca, no tenía energía para llegar hasta acá…..y francamente no creí recuperarme tan pronto para traer sus traseros hasta acá…- el demonio dejó de hablar para perder el conocimiento y caer sobre la arena de la playa.

-¿Pero qué?

-Se ha agotado, lo mismo que yo, su fuerza espiritual está en cero- dijo Castiel a sus amigos.

-Detrás de esos árboles- dijo Dean, más para si mismo que para el resto- bien, ayúdenme a cargarlo, veamos que tal es su "casa de verano".

La caminata se les hizo eterna al tener que cargar a Crowley, más de alguno insinuó la alternativa de dejarlo tirado en la playa, pero al final, la deuda de haber sido salvados pudo más y terminaron por acarrearlo hasta la casa. La casa en si era enorme, pero sin llegar a ser una de las mansiones que se encuentran en esa zona, al verla bien se percataron que estaba prácticamente aislada, la casa más cercana estaba a varios cientos de metros de distancia. Al estar cerca de la casa se encontraron con el primer obstáculo, Castiel no podía pasar, la casa estaba llena de sellos para ángeles.

-De seguro tiene sellos para demonio también, que personalizo para que él sea el único demonio en poder entrar.

-Pasen ustedes, yo esperare aquí hasta que pueda entrar.

-Tonterías, necesitas asearte y cuidar tus heridas ahora que eres más humano- dijo Bobbi- a ver, dame tu mano izquierda.

Castiel entrego su mano izquierda al viejo cazador, este tomo una daga y la enterró levemente en el brazo del inconciente demonio, luego dirigió la punta de la daga hacia la mano del ángel.

-No, me contaminarás- dijo el ángel apartando su mano, pero el cazador la sostuvo con más fuerza y enterró en ella la daga de todas maneras.

- Mira idiota, ya eres uno de nosotros, y es solo un poco de su sangre, y no es necesario que te la entierre, ¿ves?- al decir esto, Castiel miró su mano y vio que efectivamente Bobbi no había enterrado la daga, sino que solamente le había pintado con la sangre de Crowley.

Ya una vez dentro de la casa, y tras explorar el lugar, que por cierto era muy lujoso y cómodo, el extraño grupo de aliados comenzaron a descansar, tras bañarse todos y poner al dueño de casa a descansar en una de las alcobas.

Dean se había acostado en una alcoba de la planta baja, se encontraba muy cansado, ya llevaban escapando y peleando demasiado en muy poco tiempo, el sueño le pilló de manera inevitable.

La paz del lugar se le hacia cada vez más tranquilizadora, no desconfiaba de aquel paraje extraño. Sabía donde estaba y a penas tomo conciencia de eso, comenzó a buscar de inmediato a aquello que más amaba en el mundo, Sam Winchester.

-Oh Dios- exclamó Dean al ver por fin al gran sauce, y en su tronco, apoyado, la figura de su hermano. El sauce ya tenía varias de sus hojas caídas, esa imagen hizo estremecer el corazón del cazador.

- ¿Dónde estás?...¡mira lo rápido que ha perdido hojas!- gritó Dean.

- Lo siento, debería durar más, pero el alma de Sam es fuerte y se revela contra Lucifer, esto acelera el proceso de debilitamiento del árbol

-¿Cómo dices?

-La razón por lo cual no dejé que hablaras con él la otra vez es esa, si Sam permanece en paz, justo como este lugar está, el sauce no se debilita tan rápido, hablar contigo lo alteraría.

-Pues sin mi parece que no se está muy tranquilo

-No, no lo está, es fuerte, y me ha costado hacerle entrar en una paz absoluta, es por eso que te he traído.

-OK, dime dónde estas tú, para irte a buscar y luego salvar a mi hermano

-No lo sé. Eso no ha cambiado Dean

-Vamos, no estás haciendo tu parte para salvar el mundo

- Eres arrogante e insolente cazador, estoy haciendo más de lo que…- la voz calmada y pura se había acelerado bastante y se detuvo en su discurso al percatarse que Dean se encontraba riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti…ya sé algo de ti

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso, que ya se algo de ti, eres joven, muy joven, quizás aún estás en la escuela.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

- Por tu forma de reaccionar, suenas muy calmado, pero a penas te enfrenté en algo que te hace sentir mal, te exaltaste como un pendejo, pero uno de esos que quieren aparentar que tienen el control…justo como Sammy hace unos años

- Disculpa, no quise recordarte algo así- la voz sonó triste, tanto que Dean se compadeció.

-No, no te preocupes, ahora sabemos algo más de ti, eres un chiquillo

-Si, si es así, entonces te será más fácil encontrarme.

-No tanto, tengo un estado y un distrito, y una edad aproximada, no es mucho sabes?

-Pero Sam puede darnos más pistas

- ¿Qué dices?

- Hablaras con él, yo creare una barrera para evitar que la alteración de su alma deshoje más al árbol, pero escúchame bien, debes sacar la mayor cantidad de información que puedas de él en muy poco tiempo, no sé cuanto pueda aguantar….y lo más importante, haz que Sam se calme, su paz fortalece al sauce que lo protege.

- Ok, entiendo, pero prefiero no hacerlo

- ¿Qué dices?

-Si hablo con él se alterará, no podrá tranquilizarse otra vez al saber que esta atrapado en su propio cuerpo, lo conozco, sé que como es…además, ¿Qué tan mal quedarás tú con semejante esfuerzo?

-Yo no importo, podré recuperarme. En cuanto a Sam, debes calmarlo, mi árbol no ha podido hacerlo, se niega a estar en paz, quiere luchar.

- Es mi Sammy- sonrió con ternura Dean.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

- Dile que confié en su hermano mayor, que no le dejaré, que tengo un plan y que necesito que descansé para que reúna fuerzas.

- Díselo tú

Todo dio vueltas por unos segundos, cuando pudo enfocar la vista se encontraba en su nena, ahí con las manos al volante, se sintió tranquilo, lleno de felicidad y luego miedo, al darse cuenta que "alguien" estaba a su lado. Giro la cabeza lentamente, para encontrarse con el copiloto eterno de su nena, su hermano pequeño.

-Sammy- dijo con la voz quebrada

- Eres la mejor de todas las alucinaciones que he tenido, ¡Ahora Lucifer, quieres dejar de mostrarme solo ilusiones para entretenerme!- grito Sam golpeando la ventana de su puerta. Dean lo miró extrañado por unos segundos, luego proceso todo, y cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano pensaba que Lucifer le mantenía en ese estado.

-No trates así a mi nena, perra!- grito Dean con ternura, con un código de palabras y miradas que ni el más poderoso de los arcángeles podía imitar.

-Dean..tú, pero ¿Cómo?- balbuceaba Sam

-Tranquilo, tengo poco tiempo, solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien, y que lo que estas viviendo no son ilusiones, son un mecanismo de defensa, si tu te mantienes en paz, Lucifer no podrá destruir tu alma... por ahora ese maldito piensa que tu ya no existes, el no sabe que existe este lugar dentro de ti, por favor Sam, solo cálmate, descansa, ahorra fuerzas, yo estoy buscando la forma de liberarte y matar a ese hijo de perra.

-No puedes pedirme eso, Dean es mi culpa, no pude…

-No digas más, te lo prohíbo, soy el mayor y te lo prohíbo, nada es tu culpa, es culpa del hijo de puta ese, tu eres mi hermano, y nada es tu culpa- grito el mayor de los hermanos- ahora te quedarás y estarás en calma, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo ordeno, soy el mayor y yo mando- terminó de decir Dean con varias lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sam se quedó de piedra al ver a su hermano, sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Dean, y la apretó con fuerza.

-Ok, eres el mayor, y debes tener la razón, prometo hacerte caso, confió en ti, como siempre De.

-Bien, no sé cuanto tiempo tenga, Sam, ¿Recuerdas si alguna chiquilla te regaló algo antes del enfrentamiento con el bastardo?

-No, no recuerdo nada, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Solo confía en mi quieres, y trata de hacer memoria

- Bueno, un chico, no una chica-

-¿Un chico? ¿Dónde fue eso?

-Dean, tú también estabas ahí, el chico ese que elogió a tu nena, él que salvamos de esos matones en Nueva Orleáns.

- Tienes razón, por la puta, no puedo recordar su rostro-

"Despídete, ya no puedo más" escuchó en su interior el mayor de los hermanos.

-Sam, debo irme, recuerda todo lo que me prometiste, acepta esta paz, me lo prometiste, recuérdalo, nunca te he fallado una promesa, no me falles tú esta…

Cuando volvió a enfocar la vista se encontraba en aquel lugar lleno de árboles y calma.

-Mierda, habíamos quedado en que no lo harías.

-No, eso dijiste tú, yo no dije que aceptaba eso, además puedo ver lo bien que te ha hecho verlo.

-Si, es verdad….gracias por eso…¿pero qué diablos?- Dean se quedó mirando a su alrededor, de pronto aquel soleado lugar se llenaba de sombras, y el viento se tornaba brusco y desordenado.

-Me he debilitado mucho, creo que tardaré en hablarte de nuevo, espero que puedas encontrarme pronto- dijo la voz con un tono muy cansado, casi agónico que hizo preocuparse de sobremanera al cazador.

Cuando Dean Winchester despertó, se sentía extremadamente angustiado "sabía que terminaría mal al hacerlo" pensó, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, ahí pudo ver al imponente mar.

-Espero que ese chiquillo este bien.

-¿Qué chiquillo?

La voz de Castiel sacó al cazador de sus cavilaciones.

* * *

ufff, bueno, y sigo subiendo, espero actualizar igual de rápido que estos dos úktimos

saludos!


	8. Contando Historias

**Aqui otro capi, espero les guste.

* * *

**

**Contando historias**

Crowley llevaba inconciente ya dos días, las heridas del resto parecían ir sanando, salvo por Castiel, cuya pierna derecha había resultado muy lastimada, el pobre ángel no paraba de cojear, extrañaba sus poderes, pero no se lamentaba de sus decisiones.

Bobbi le había ordenado hacer reposo, pero el ángel resulto ser un paciente tan malo como los Winchester, lo que hacía rabiar al viejo cazador.

Bobbi cansado de pelear con el ángel dirigió sus fuerzas a ver los noticieros, apuntando cada señal demoníaca que encontraba, con el asenso final de Lucifer, los movimientos sobrenaturales eran demasiados, dejando al cazador con un pésimo sentimiento en su interior.

El joven cazador se paseaba de un lado a otro por la casa, parecía gato enjaulado, sus heridas ya empezaban a sanar y él solo quería salir a Nueva Orleáns, y poder encontrar al fin al dueño de esa voz. Después de la conversación con Sam no había quedado más tranquilo, no paraba de pensar en su hermano y en lo que le había dicho sobre el chico que buscaba, "Yo estaba ahí...¿Por qué diablos no recuerdo su cara?" pensaba Dean, maldiciendo no haberle prestado atención a aquel suceso de su vida, claro, semanas previas al enfrentamiento con Lucifer su mente no estaba atenta a nada, a duras penas recordaba el atraco aquel del que salvaron al susodicho muchacho, ni mucho menos recordaba que el supuesto chico haya alabado a su nena. Le preocupaba sobremanera no saber nada de "la voz" aquella, sabía que se había esforzado mucho la última vez, y necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, la verdad sea dicha, Dean Winchester se sentía profundamente unido a esa voz, a ese ser, desde que le salvó de lucifer hace unos días; el cazador no sabía a que se debía ese sentimiento, pero se había sorprendido a si mismo deseando que la voz fuese una chica, y no un chico como le había dicho su hermano, se regañaba mentalmente por esa "decepción" que sentía ante el descubrimiento. "Síndrome de Estocolmo" recordó Dean, su hermano, él sabelotodo le había comentado alguna vez sobre aquel síndrome que según entendió aquella vez, hacía que en situaciones extremas, se crearan lazos profundos entre los implicados, o algo así, pero para Dean Winchester no tenía mucho sentido, toda su vida había sufrido situaciones extremas, y nunca se había liado emocionalmente con nadie, salvo su familia.

-Deja ya de pasearte, así nunca llegarás a nada- la voz de Bobbi sacó a Dean de su mundo interno.

-No puedo Bobbi, me desespero acá, esta maldita casa ni siquiera tiene un auto, o algo para que podamos movernos.

-Debemos esperar a estar mejor, Lucifer no se moverá de donde está.

-Pero la guerra ya empezó, y Sam aún está ahí.

-Si, si es cierto lo que esa voz te ha dicho

-Vamos Bobbi, tu creías en mí…

-Si, lo sé, y es porque quiero creer, y en parte creo que si alguien, Dios o lo que sea nos salvó en aquel momento, es muy posible entonces que esa voz tuya sea nuestro aliado

-Pero…

-Pero también es posible que sea el truco de algún demonio o ángel

-Los demonios ya tienen a Lucifer, y este ya mandó a matarnos, y los ángeles ya tienen a Adam, no me necesitan, no hay necesidad de este engaño.

-Si lo hay- dijo Castiel, uniéndose a la discusión.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que los ángeles podrían estarte guiando hacia ellos, tú eres el recipiente de Miguel, Adam es solo un recipiente temporal, uno muy bueno por ser tu hermano, que seguramente resistirá en combate varios años, pero no los cientos de años que durará esta guerra.

Los dos cazadores se quedaron de piedra, para Dean el problema de ser el recipiente de Miguel ya se había acabado.

-Ves, eso es algo en lo que debemos pensar, debemos planear bien nuestro acercamiento a Nueva Orleáns, y eso incluye tener todas nuestras fuerzas listas- dijo el viejo cazador apuntando hacia la habitación donde descansaba el demonio.

-¿Y tú crees que ese nos ayudará en algo?

-No lo sé, es muy posible que no, pero prefiero preguntárselo, después de todo es un fugitivo como nosotros.

-Y tú Cas, ¿También crees que es una trampa?

-Es posible, un sitio donde no hay mal, ningún evento sobrenatural podría ser la guarida de los ángeles.

-Pues no hay NADA sobrenatural Cas, tampoco señales de ángeles poseyendo cuerpos ni nada de eso.

-También es cierto eso, pero no podemos descartar nada.

-Exacto, por eso mismo, porque no podemos descartar nada, es que debemos ir.

Dean dio por terminada la discusión tomando poniéndose su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el viejo cazador.

-A buscar dinero y un vehiculo, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo acá, tenemos que partir, y no se preocupen, si no quieren ir, iré solo.

El chico miraba aterrorizado la escena, dos mujeres bailaban rítmicamente al tiempo que se iban desangrando en copas de vino, que sostenían dos chicos medio desnudos, estos a su vez, entregaban la sangre a aquellos seres, que Ken creía solo existía en las fantasías, vampiros.

Aquellas criaturas habían llegado durante la noche, acompañados de un demonio llamado Cain. Este era un ser de rasgos duros y mirada oscura, no muy alto, pero si con mucha presencia. "he traído aliados mi Señor" dijo Cain a Lucifer al llegar, Ken pudo ver en el rostro de su amo desprecio por los recién llegados, pero no dijo nada, les dio un discurso de bienvenida y se retiró a su habitación.

Una mano lo agarró con firmeza del brazo, lastimándolo, el chico rubio de mirada verde, emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor y terror "¿qué me harán ahora?" pensó Ken Tucker.

-El amo te llama- dijo la chica demonio, tirando de Ken hasta los aposentos de Lucifer.

A medida que caminaban por la casa, podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de varios demonios, entre ellos el lastimero grito y suplica de una chica, a la que llamaban Meg.

Ken recordaba lo sucedido hace unos días, aparecieron en la casa esa chica, otros demonios y un Hombre alto, que parecía salido de una revista de modas.

-¿Qué les han perdido?

-El demonio Crowley coopera con ellos mi señor…-Meg no pudo continuar hablando, la mirada de su amo la congeló en el acto.

-¿Qué tienes que decir hermano?

-Que he fracasado, pero más importa mi fracaso ante Castiel

-Ya he intentado traerle a mi lado, él ya no es uno de nosotros

-Lo es, es un caído, no tiene lugar en el Cielo, por lo cual su lugar es con nosotros.

-El podría intentar matarte, si lo consigue yo no sabría que hacer- dijo Lucifer acariciando suavemente el rostro de Ariel.

-No tiene poderes, y aunque los tuviese, no está en mi nivel.

-Aún así, no quiero riesgos,

-No le mataremos, vendrá con nosotros, con el tiempo nos dará la razón. Tenemos toda la eternidad para ello.

- ¡Cain!- llamó Lucifer.

-Si mi señor.

-Llévate a estos fracasados y enséñales mi desprecio- dijo Lucifer mirando a los demonios.

Meg no se atrevió a pedir misericordia, ella misma sabía que había fallado a su padre, y merecía su justo castigo.

Ya habían pasado dos días de ello, y los gritos de dolor de los torturados no cesaban ni por un instante, Ken se aterraba de lo que pudiese sucederle a él.

* * *

Gracias por los reviewss!


	9. De Silencios y gritos

**MIl disculpas por el retraso, pero entre el trabajo y el mundial, no he podido meterme aquí y subir algo nuevo, bueno, ahora subiré dos capis, algo más cortos, pero no menos importantes.**

**IMPORTANTE:** En este capi hay escenas algo más fuertes, quedan advertidos.

* * *

**De silencios y gritos.**

Dean caminó varios metros siguiendo el camino que llevaba de la casa de Crowley a lo más poblado. Intentaba buscar algún medio de transporte, había buscado por toda la casa y aunque no había encontrado ningún tipo de vehiculo, si encontró dinero, así que con eso se dispuso a buscar un auto que le hiciera justicia al apellido Winchester, "Ninguno como mi nena" pensaba el rubio, mientras seguía el desamparado camino, Dean no perdía detalle de su alrededor, como buen cazador, para cualquier persona el camino hubiese resultado un masaje completo para los sentidos, bellos árboles a los lados, bosques por doquier, de vez en cuando se alcanzaba a ver el mar, realmente un paisaje de postal turística, pero para Dean Winchester, era un lugar peligroso, demasiados lugares para ser espiado, o peor, caer en una emboscada.

A lo lejos divisó un vehiculo, un Audi TT, "Uff, vaya modelito" pensó el Winchester, y lo volvió a pensar cuando el auto bajo la velocidad acomodándose a su lado, y ver a la morena de infarto que lo conducía.

- Hola guapo, ¿Vas a alguna parte?- pregunto la chica de largos cabellos negros, y unos ojos oscuros e intensos adornados en una linda forma almendrada.

- A dónde tú vayas- contesto el cazador, sacando su mejor sonrisa como artillería.

-Jajaja, bueno, yo voy al pueblo, si gustas te llevo- respondió sensual la muchacha.

-Jesús- dijo el cazador mirando fijamente a la chica, esperando alguna reacción- no deberías llevar desconocidos en tu coche, ¿Sabias?

- Hola, soy Natalia Kusturica- dijo la morena ofreciendo su mano al cazador a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Dave Evans para servirte- respondió el rubio, conteniendo una risilla ante la mentira.

-Pues bien Dave, ya no somos desconocidos, ¿Te subes o no?

Dean observó a la muchacha, nada en sus sentidos le decía que era peligrosa, pero su sentido común no hacía más que recordarle lo que el mismo le dijera a su hermano tiempo atrás "hacer auto stop es de idiotas, demasiado peligro". Finalmente, al notar que el pueblo se encontraba demasiado lejos como para ir a pie, decidió tomar el riesgo y aventurarse con la morena.

La chica condujo a gran velocidad, lo que fue apreciado por el rubio, y le hablaba de su padre, su madre, en fin, una vida de chica malcriada que recoge hombres en la calle solo para escandalizar a sus padres, cosa que aburría al cazador.

-¿Primera vez qué estas por acá?

-Si, la verdad es que si, ¿Se nota mucho?

-Si, pareces pez fuera del agua….no lo tomes a mal, eso es un cumplido- dijo la chica mirando al rubio con una picara sonrisa.

-¿Así? Y ¿Por qué es bueno ser un "pez fuera del agua"?

-Porque aquí todos son unos esnobs, patanes engreídos, mientras que tu con esa camisa y esos pantalones, te vez, ¿Cómo decirlo?...Autentico.

Natalia le parecía una belleza como mujer, y esta no paraba de hacerle cumplidos y mostrarle su preciosa dentadura, pero el cazador tenía la mente en otra parte, ni siquiera los toques "accidentales" que la morena hiciera a la pierna de Dean, parecían estimularlo, él solo tenia cabeza para dos personas, su hermano, y la "voz".

La llegada al pueblo fue rápida gracias a Natalia, Dean se despidió de ella, dándole las gracias por su ayuda, la chica, se fue rápido, decepcionada de no haber conseguido nada más de aquel apuesto hombre.

Ken temblaba de miedo sobre la gran cama, que alguna vez fuera de su padre. Ya habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que lo habían arrojado ahí, a esperar a su señor, Lucifer. El chiquillo lloriqueaba e intentaba convencerse de que todo era una pesadilla, que los demonios no existían y que era solo obra de su imaginación el hecho de que Lucifer estuviera ahora en su casa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el chico palideció al verlo entrar, ese hombre alto y corpulento, que tanto terror le producía solo con su mirada, había entrado a la alcoba y se acercaba peligrosamente a la cama, donde él estaba. La amplia mano de Sam Winchester tocó suavemente la pierna desnuda de Ken.

-No sé porque es, pero me atraes muchacho- dijo la inexpresiva voz de Lucifer, se entretuvo acariciando el cuerpo del chico, sin pudor, con propiedad y complacencia.

-Mírame- ordenó al muchacho, que mantenía la mirada gacha entre sollozos. Ken levanto la cabeza para mirar a su señor, sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas solo pedían piedad.

-Esos ojos….los detesto, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlos….y esas pecas…¿Por qué me produces esto?- preguntó en tono imperativo el señor de los infiernos.

-No…no lo sé.- Respondió con voz entrecortada por el miedo.

-Claro que no lo sabes, eres solo un mono sin pelo, ¿Qué puedes saber tú de mi?- dijo el ángel mientras sostenía la cabeza del chico entre sus dos manos y le obligaba a mirarle.

-Tus ojos….ese color, esas pecas, tus labios, sus labios...- sin pensarlo siquiera, el señor de los infiernos enfrento sus labios contra los de Ken, fue un beso cargado de odio y frustración por parte del señor, Lucifer, no conseguía entenderlo, pero de pronto el deseo de poseer a aquellos ojos, aquel cuerpo, con esas pecas, esos labios, fue más allá de él mismo.

-Serás mi mascota- sentenció el ángel caído, para luego tomar al chico por las caderas y darle media vuelta sobre la cama, con rápidos movimientos se bajo los pantalones, y sin piedad alguna, ensarto su miembro en el interior del muchacho. Ken lloró y gritó a cada embestida, que con la potencia del ángel iba destrozando sus entrañas, el dolor creció y creció, hasta que su mente decidió apagarse. Cuando Ken despertó, se encontraba en la cama, sentía su cuerpo adolorido y comprobó todos los moretones que tenía encima, pudo notar el punzante resentimiento entre sus nalgas y entonces rompió a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

Pronto el siguiente capi!, espero este les haya gustado.

**Millón de gracias a quienes siguen este fic, y nuevamente un millón de disculpas!**


	10. El Viaje

**Aqui un nuevo capi, espero les guste.

* * *

**

**El viaje.**

El Impala 72' de color plata iba a unos 150 Km/H sin mayores problemas por la carretera, el ruido del motor tenía un efecto hipnótico sobre sus ocupantes. Al ángel, el ronroneo del vehiculo le llevaba a tiempos pasados, "tiempos mejores" pensaba para sus adentros. Tiempos en los que viajaba al inframundo, junto a Uriel, liderados por Ana, para enfrentarse contra alguno de los hijos mayores de Satán, batallas y camaradería de hermanos. Castiel miraba por la ventana, contemplando el paisaje pasar con velocidad frente a sus ojos, uno a uno los árboles se iban sucediendo, en una secuencia que parecía no tener fin. El ángel en desgracia no notó cuando el sueño se apoderó de él.

-¿Es esto lo correcto para ti?

Castiel se levantó de prisa, al escuchar esa pregunta, dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en el impala juntos a sus compañeros, a su alrededor un lago parecía rodear una pequeña isla, dónde solo se encontraba él.

-¿Vivir escapando juntos a humanos?- Volvió a escuchar el ángel. No vio a nadie a su alrededor, la luz era poca, pero la justa para mirar el ambiente desierto que le rodeaba.

-¿Ariel?- Preguntó, mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo, de pronto, frente a él se hallaba su hermoso hermano.

-Así lucía la prisión en la que me encerraron durante milenios hermano.

-Merecías ese castigo.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué castigo mereces tú pequeño hermano?, ¿el castigo por traicionar el cielo es perder tus poderes acaso?

-No, no es un castigo, es el precio a pagar por seguir aquello en lo que creo.

-Justo como yo, por seguir mis creencias fui encerrado aquí

-No nos compares, tu traicionaste al padre, yo solo a un hermano arrogante.

-Oh Castiel, mi amado hermano, desde que te ví en esa casa que me reflejo en tus ojos, nos parecemos tanto, ¿Acaso no ves lo parecidos que somos? Seguimos nuestros ideales sin importar el costo

-No somos iguales- Ariel se acercó decidido hasta su hermano, tomando el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos.

-Claro que no somos iguales, tú eres mucho más bello, no entiendo como el padre permitió que te mandaran a la tierra.

-Yo estoy contento con ese proceder- dijo Castiel con seguridad, Aunque sabía que era un sueño, y que Ariel no podía lastimarlo, se sentía abrumado ante su hermano mayor.

-No permitiré que mueras en esta guerra, ni Miguel ni Lucifer te lastimaran.

Castiel despertó con la mitad del rostro pegada al vidrio de la ventana, la noche había caído, y ya no era posible observar la infinidad de árboles en el camino.

El sonido del motor traía a Bobbi en cierto estado de sopor. Para espabilarse miraba hacia atrás de cuando en vez, y observaba el dormitar del ángel, luego miraba a su lado y observaba los nudillos blancos de Dean Winchester en el volante. Llevaban dos semanas viajando, y el rubio no había hablado más que lo necesario, y su irritabilidad iba en aumento. Dos semanas pasando por pueblos, escondiéndose y perdiendo el rastro a diversos demonios que iban en su búsqueda, de no haber tenido que viajar escondiéndose, hacía tiempo que hubiesen llegado a Nueva Orleáns.

Cuando Dean llegó a la casa de Crowley en aquel impala plateado, Bobbi dejo escapar una pequeña risita, le parecía increíble que el joven cazador haya conseguido un modelo similar a su nena en esa ciudad de esnobs. No tardaron más de dos días en alistar todo para partir, aún cuando Bobbi y Castiel estaban en desacuerdo con el viaje, el más joven no les había dejado muchas opciones, "si no van conmigo, voy solo" fue lo que les dijo, y ambos sabían que iba en serio. Las dos semanas habían pasado lentas para los tres, Crowley se quedó en su refugió, sin acompañar al resto, alegando estar muy débil para ir en un viaje de locos en búsqueda de una "voz".

El ronroneo del Impala traía a Dean un amargo sabor de melancolía, se arrepentía de haber comprado ese auto, no era su nena, y no estaba su hermano como copiloto, le resultaba insultante el sonido del motor, la tensión con la que manejaba aquel vehiculo era fácilmente vista por sus compañeros. La voz se había apagado después de la ultima vez que hablaron, y eso le preocupaba, y llenaba la cabeza de más preguntas, "¿Le habrá pasado algo?, ¿Habrá sido mucho esfuerzo para aquel chico?" Se sentía profundamente solo sin esa voz seria de chiquillo engreído en su cabeza. Desde la derrota de Sam, Dean Winchester no había tenido tiempo para estar solo, sin su hermano, aquella voz le había acompañado, aún cuando no le hablaba, él se sentía con alguien, pero ahora ya no estaba ese sentimiento, el chiquillo dueño de esa voz se había alejado del cazador.

La noche había llegado sin que Dean lo notara, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y se pillaba así mismo invocar la voz que le daba esperanzas de cuando en vez, "parezco novio idiotizado intentando volver con su chica" pensó, liberando una pequeña risita ante ese tonto pensamiento.

-¿todo bien?- Preguntó Bobbi, aprovechando aquella risita de Dean para iniciar la conversación.

-eh?...AH, si, todo va bien Bobbi…..creo que tendremos que parar en el próximo pueblo para reabastecernos.

-Y dormir

-No, viajaremos unas horas más, ya casi estamos cerca

-Escúchame péndejo insolente, pararemos a dormir, porque así lo he decidido, y ahora me dirás de que reías.- Dean se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el viejo cazador, "¿Cómo explicarle los pensamientos que tenia en cuanto a aquel chiquillo desconocido? ¿Entenderá Bobbi lo del síndrome de Estocolmo?" pensando esas preguntas, Dean Winchester volvió a sonreír, desconcertando aun más a su amigo.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos es lo que te hace sonreír?

-Nada Bobbi, bueno, es solo el modo en que me mandas las cosas, es algo familiar, ya sabes.- El viejo cazador no quiso seguir ahondando en el tema de las "sonrisas", estaba claro que mentía, pero prefirió no averiguar más del tema.

-Esta bien Bobbi, como tu mandes, dormiremos en el próximo motel de carretera.

-Si, ya estoy necesitando una cama- Ambos amigos se voltearon al escuchar la voz del ángel, lo vieron estirar los brazos y mover el cuello en señal de molestia. Bobbi y Dean rieron ante el gracioso despertar de su amigo.

Castiel quedó desconcertado ante la reacción de sus amigos, no entendió que era lo gracioso, Bobbi gozó la risa de Dean, porque era la risa del hombre que ya no tenia de que reír, de ese hombre que era el hijo que nunca tuvo, Dean dejó que la risa saliera de su boca, se permitió disfrutar del momento, reconociendo en sus amigos, la misma calidez que sentía cuando la voz estaba presente, una calidez que se asemejaba mucho a la que solo Sam podía entregarle por completo, calidez de hogar.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes me leen.**


	11. Primer encuentro

**Disculpen los retrasos, espero que lean este capi y me gustaria saber que les parece, para darme una idea de si debo seguir por la misma linea.**

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

Llegaron a aquel misterioso distrito de Nueva Orleáns al anochecer de un día viernes. Mientras avanzaban por la carretera Dean observaba el paisaje, y este se le presentaba exacto al de sus sueños, las praderas amplias y los árboles por rededor, une belleza y una paz que parecían inmutables. El Winchester supo así que habían llegado a buen puerto.

Lucifer contemplaba molesto por la ventana de la gran mansión, sus demonios aún no habían conseguido atrapar a Dean Winchester, sabía por sus espías que los ángeles tampoco le tenían. La incertidumbre sobre "la luz salvadora" y el paradero del cazador le mantenían en un permanente estado de irritabilidad, el cuál sufrían todos sus subalternos cercanos. Lucifer contemplaba por la ventana aquel impala, que fuera el hogar de los Winchester, era extraño, pero verlo era una de las cosas que le devolvía cierta calma, la otra cosa que le devolvía la calma, yacía dormitando en la enorme cama matrimonial de la habitación. Ken dormía desnudo sobre la cama, lagrimas gruesas caían secas por su rostro, y su cuerpo mostraba las huellas innegables del maltrato recibido. Lucifer dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cama, al sentarse sobre ella, el muchacho se despertó asustado, mirando con terror a su dueño y señor.

No dejes de mirarme- ordenó el arcángel.

Esos ojos verdes eran sin duda lo que más calmaba la furia de Lucifer.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo adentrado en el paisaje de la zona, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche cuando el grupo por fin dio con un motel en ese pequeño pueblo. El lugar era en verdad muy lindo, se veían aún ciertos edificios devastados, seguramente tras el huracán, pero en general el pueblo pintaba bien, parecía un lugar pacifico y acogedor, a pesar de ser de noche, los 3 amigos pudieron notar la atmósfera tranquila que se respiraba en aquel sitio, y eso solo logró desconcertarlos más.

Pidieron una habitación doble con una tercera cama añadida, la mujer que los atendió, era una señora regordeta y de gestos alegres, hizo varios comentarios sobre lo guapos que eran e intentó averiguar sus procedencias, nada fuera de lo común, la mujer en verdad era amable, y no reaccionó a los "Jesús" y "Cristo" de sus nuevos huéspedes. Castiel no dejaba de mirar todo a su alrededor, "No hay mal aquí" era lo único que repetía de vez en cuando.

Ok, Cas, ya estamos claros, NO HAY MAL AQUÍ, ¿Puedes cortar con eso ya?- dijo hastiado Dean, ya dentro de la habitación.

Ustedes no lo entienden.

¿Entender qué?- dijo Bobbi

Este lugar, el mal, la fuerza oscura que proviene de los demonios y que también puede venir de los ángeles, no existe.

Eso ya lo sabemos…

NO, no lo entienden- interrumpió el ángel- en todo el mundo existe esa "mala" energía, es un residuo que queda de la presencia de un ser sobrenatural, como los ángeles y los demonios son los seres sobrenaturales más fuertes, dejan más residuo….y eso está por todo el planeta….este lugar ha sido limpiado.

¿Y?- dijo Dean, sin entender aún a su amigo alado.

¿Y?- repitió cansado Castiel- que kilómetros a la redonda han sido limpiados…..nadie entre los ángeles tiene tal capacidad, y te aseguro que entre los demonios tampoco hay alguien que la tenga.

¿Dios?- balbuceó Bobbi.

No, no es Dios, es él, ese chiquillo, y me dijo que no era Dios, que era algo más.

¿Algo más?...no conozco nada más Dean- dijo el emplumado amigo de los cazadores.

Los tres amigos se dispusieron a pasar lo que quedaba de la noche en el motel. A eso del medio día, salieron a recorrer el pueblo.

El pueblo, tal como en la noche, se presentaba tranquilo, no parecía haber nada raro en él, como Castiel había dicho, el mal "había sido limpiado" de aquel lugar.

Entraron en una cafetería para comer algo, llevaban ya un par de horas recorriendo el pueblo y no habían encontrado una sola pista.

Puede que no sea este pueblo, hay varios más por este distrito- comento el más viejo del grupo.

No, es este, lo puedo sentir.

Dean tiene razón, eh sentido esta limpieza espiritual y este pueblo es el epicentro.

Bien, pues ya te diste cuenta, hay muchos muchachos por aquí, podría ser cualquiera, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Ponemos avisos en la escuela?

Claro, y luego nos arrestan por estupro.

¿Qué se van a servir?- los interrumpió una linda mesera, a la cual Dean no le presto mayor atención, pero la chica se quedo embobada mirándolo.

Los tres amigos ordenaron rápidamente, Bobbi ordenó por Castiel, que no tenía idea de que pedir. La chica se fue mirando de vez en cuando a Dean, Bobbi que se percato de ello, pensaba en lo mal que estaba el chico, como para ignorar a tamaño bombón.

El grupo se sumergió en un incomodo silencio al no tener pistas de que hacer para encontrar a aquel chiquillo, silencio interrumpido por la charla de los paisanos.

La camarera trajo los pedidos del grupo, siempre sonriéndole más de la cuenta a Dean, en eso ve llegar a una mujer de unos 40 años a la cafetería, la cual se acerca a ella.

¿Has sabido de Mike?- pregunta con prisa la camarera

Si, esta mejor, ya pueden ir a verlo al hospital, los médicos dicen que su brazo se curará en un par de semanas.

Uff, que alivio saber eso.

Dean no escuchó más, la idea de donde partir la búsqueda había llegado, se maldijo mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes.

-Soy un idiota- dijo el cazador

- ¿Y eso por?

-Debemos buscar en el hospital, hace dos semanas hizo un gran esfuerzo por ayudarme, de seguro eso repercutió en su salud!

Apenas y pudieron comer tranquilos, Dean los arrastró hasta el pequeño hospital del pueblo, después de fingir ser familiares de un paciente inventado, y de muchas otras mentiras, no encontraron a nadie, el único chico de la edad que buscaban estaba ahí por un brazo roto, nadie más de esa edad estaba en el hospital.

Ya durante la tarde a Bobbi se le ocurrió ir hacia una pequeña feria de artesanías que había en el pueblo, se escuchaba música en vivo, y mucho jovencito dando saltos por ahí, si estaban en lo correcto y "la voz" era un chiquillo, de seguro estaría paseando por ahí.

Al caminar por entre los distintos puestos, Dean se dio cuenta de que era observado por las personas, mucho más de lo que observaban a sus compañeros, eso descartaba la hipótesis de ser observado por ser forastero, algo pasaba en todo eso.

¿Por qué demonios todos me miran?

Debe ser por que eres famoso- dijo Bobbi apuntando hacia uno de los puestos de la feria.

Dean miró hacia donde apuntaba su amigo, y su boca, de haber sido de caricaturas habría tocado el piso, ahí en un puesto de feria de artesanías, había, no uno, si no varios cuadros, y pequeños telares, con su rostro impreso.

Se acercó al puesto a toda velocidad, para encontrarse con un chico moreno de apariencia desgarbada que lo quedó mirando como si de un fantasma se tratara.

- Eres tú- dijo el joven cazador.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y espero continuar muy pronto.**


	12. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

**Perdonen el retraso!**

**espero les guste este capi**

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

Ken lloraba en la gran cama matrimonial de la habitación principal, las heridas en su cuerpo, el maltrato recibido cada día y cada noche por su señor seguían siendo para el pobre chico más de lo que se podía aguantar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Lucifer, entró en la habitación, el chico se estremeció ante su señor, y este, tan alto y frío se lanzó sobre la cama con gran velocidad tomando con su mano el cuello de Ken, retorciendo de dolor al pobre muchacho. Ante la falta de aire, los ojos verdes del joven se abrieron de par en par, un deleite extraño para el señor de los infiernos, mirar ese marco, unos ojos verdes brillantes rodeados de unas cuantas pecas claras, adoraba ver eso, le traía paz, y aún no entendía el porque.

La mano de Lucifer suavizo el agarre, y el chico dio una bocanada buscando aire, su señor le soltó sobre la cama sin cuidado. Ken se estremeció, una caricia sobre su lacerado cuerpo, cada cierto tiempo ocurría, el rostro de su señor se suavizaba, incluso mostraba dolor, un dolor enorme que al muchacho de ojos verdes le hacía sentir lástima por su agresor. Ken volteó a ver a su amo, y ahí estaba, ese rostro mostrando dolor y arrepentimiento mientras le acariciaba suavemente las heridas de su cuerpo, los ojos de ese hombre, decían "lo siento" a cada segundo, Ken ya había aprendido sobre los demonios, y sabía bien que quien le acariciaba en ese momento no era su señor Lucifer, era alguien más, que como él, era prisionero de esa pesadilla. El chiquillo estiro su mano hacia el rostro de aquél hombre y acarició suavemente su mejilla. "No es tu culpa" susurró Ken.

El chico miraba a Dean como se mira a un fantasma, pasaba sus ojos entre el rubio que tenía en frente y las pinturas que lo rodeaban.

-Eres tú- dijo el cazador

-Yo….este….no tenia idea de que el modelo de Matt era real….te juro que no sabía, si quieres parte de las ganancias lo arreglamos, en serio…- tartamudeaba el muchacho.

-Matt?...- Dean miró firmemente al muchacho, no se le hacia familiar para nada, este chico no era su "voz", pensó el cazador.

-Sí, Matt….¿No lo conoces?

-Eh, No, no lo conozco, pero si el está pintando mi cara, me gustaría conocerlo.

-Este, bien, pero- dijo el chico levantándose y enfrentándose a Dean, en posición protectiva.- no te lo tomes a mal, si el te vio y empezó a pintarte fue sin mala intención, es un buen chico, ok?, y por aquí todos le tenemos mucho cariño.- Al decir eso Dean pudo ver que varios transeúntes y locatarios de la feria se habían acercado a ellos y miraba con rostro de pocos amigos a Dean Winchester y compañía.

-No, que va, en verdad quiero felicitarlo y conocerlo, se ve que tiene talento, es solo eso, enserio- dijo el rubio, dando codazos a sus compañeros, Bobbie rió intentando parecer sincero y Cass, bueno, el ángel solo se quedó ahí mirando, sin saber que hacer.

-Ah, bueno, si es por eso, puedes encontrarlo esta noche, habrá un pequeño recital en la plaza, ahí el cantará.

-Y no puede ser ahora?

-No, no puede, ni idea donde está, salió esta mañana del pueblo, dijo que volvería para el recital.

-Ok, gracias.

Los tres amigos se alejaron de la feria algo asustados, la gente se volvía hacia ellos a mirarlos ya no con curiosidad, sino que con recelo.

-Pues ya tenemos algo que hacer mientras llega la noche y el dichoso recital- dijo el viejo cazador.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dean

- Qué va a ser?, preguntar sobre él, está claro, ¿Qué no ves como ha reaccionado esta gente al saber que lo buscamos?

- Si, lo sé, es la primera cosa rara que encontramos en este pueblo- sonrió- así que definitivamente es Matt.

Preguntaron en distintas partes, cafés, librerías, tiendas de ropa, todo el mundo conocía al tal Matt, pero la mayoría muy superficialmente, y todos concordaban en que era un chico increíble, lo extraño, nadie hablaba de sus padres, o de su familia, al hablar sobre él, parecía que el chico estuviera solo en el mundo. Nadie parecía tener datos sobre sus padres, y los que parecían conocerlo más, no contestaban esas preguntas, como guardando un gran secreto.

Bobbie miró hacia una esquina y fijó su vista en un hombre borracho, a plena tarde.

-Ese nos dirá más, nadie sabe más que el borracho del pueblo, vamos- ordenó el cazador.

Ciertamente Bobbie había acertado, el viejo borracho les contó bastante más sobre Matt que el resto del pueblo. El chico había llegado después de la pasada del Katrina, el pueblo había quedado destrozado, y lo peor era que la gente seguía desapareciendo, o muriendo de formas misteriosas, pero cuando el chico llegó, todo se detuvo, la desesperación se acabó y el pueblo comenzó a unirse y con eso llegó la reconstrucción. El viejo les contó que el chico debía tener al menos 13 años cuando llegó y que lo hizo solo, pero nadie se percato de ello, puesto que el caos era demasiado grande, había muchos huérfanos, y no era de extrañar ver a un chiquillo solo por las calles en ese entonces. Matt les había hablado y ayudado, algo en él infundía esperanza en las personas, era un ser calido. Les comentó que lo más raro a su llegada fue el cambio de la vieja Ackles, la mujer más rica del pueblo, la que tras el Katrina se había negado a prestar ayuda, incluso algunos decían que la anciana sonreía cada vez que veía las penurias de los habitantes del pueblo. Dicen que cuando Matt llegó, fue a visitarla, tras esa visita, la mujer donó mucho dinero para la reconstrucción y ahora su hogar, el gran palacete de las afueras era el orfanato escuela del pueblo, que la misma vieja Ackles administraba.

Con esa información, el inusual equipo ya tenía suficiente para saber donde seguir averiguando hasta llegado el encuentro con Matt durante el recital.

La Sra Ackles era una mujer delgada y de rostro bondadoso, que les invitó a entrar, después de que ellos se presentaran como periodistas que escribían sobre los pueblos tras el Katrina.

-Con mucho gusto los atiendo, este pueblo está tan alejado que nadie nos a ayudado mucho, hemos tenido que hacer las cosas nosotros mismos.

-Si, hemos escuchado que justamente usted es la gran madrina de este pueblo.

-No, esas son exageraciones, todos hemos ayudado, lo sé muy bien.

-Y dígame Sra Ackles, que la insto a convertir su casa en la casa de los huérfanos del Katrina.- Dean miró el rostro de la mujer, sus ojos brillaron con cierta tristeza.

-La bondad de los mismos niños joven, si no los ayudamos a ellos, ¿a quien ayudamos entonces?

-Si, es una muy buena respuesta, Cristo- dijo Bobbie, observando como la mujer tuvo una leve reacción, no demoníaca, pero sí cierta reacción que el viejo cazador percibió bien.

-Y digame, dicen que uno de sus chicos es un voluntario muy entusiasta, Matt creo que se llama- continuó Dean. La Sra Ackles se levantó sin decir nada, cerrando las puertas que habían en el salón, una a una para aislarlos del resto de las habitaciones, los tres compañeros se levantaron y tomaron posición de alerta, esa mujer algo planeaba. Terminando de cerrar las puertas del gran salón en que se encontraban, la mujer volvió a sentarse y mirándolos con rudeza prosiguió la conversación.

-Pueden sentarse- dijo la mujer- y ahora díganme ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren de Matt?

-Eh, nada, somos periodistas y …

-De eso nada, no me mientan, - los tres hombres ya se habían sentado frente a la mujer- díganme a qué han venido, sin mentiras-diciendo esto, arrojó sobre los hombres un frasco, el liquido empapó a los tres amigos.

-Agua bendita!- dijo Bobbie-

-No, no son demonios- dijo la mujer

-Claro que no, pero usted sabe de ellos, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando en este pueblo?- dijo Dean exasperado.

-Díganme la verdad, ¿Son cazadores?, no es asi?- Los tres se miraron, las cosas se ponían cada vez más complejas con esta señora.

-Si, lo somos- respondió Bobbie

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la caza? – preguntó Dean, la mujer dio un fuerte suspiro, mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Porque maté a varios de los tuyos, hace unos años, "Cristo" era la palabra que decían al verme, o mejor dicho, al ver esa cosa que había dentro de mí.

**

* * *

**

Agreadezco a todos los que leen, más a los que postean.

dentro de poco subo el siguiente!


	13. Conociendote

Increible, pero cierto, otro capi!

**espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo**

* * *

**Conociéndote**

Lucifer contemplaba con deleite el cuerpo del pecoso rubio de ojos verdes, desnudo sobre el capó del impala negro, la imagen le resultaba excitante y calmante al mismo tiempo. El demonio conocido como Meg odiaba a ambos, al chico y al automóvil, porque se llevaban toda la atención de su padre.

"¿Acaso es un remanente de ti Sam?" se preguntaba el señor de todos los demonios al mirar la escena que el mismo había ordenado. "No, ya estás muerto, he visto dentro de ti, y ya tu alma dejó de existir….estos son solo los placeres que este cuerpo desea, nada más" se respondía el príncipe de las tinieblas así mismo.

Nada más que caprichos de este cuerpo mortal- repitió Lucifer en voz alta.

Meg miraba la escena y a su vez a su padre, sintiendo la envidia crecer dentro de ella, quien anhelaba ser la fuente del placer carnal de su señor Lucifer.

Ariel apareció en ese momento ante el amo de la casa.

-Hermano, ¿Has encontrado algo?

- He encontrado un lugar, dónde el rastro de Castiel se pierde, es una zona purificada, tus vasallos no pueden entrar, mucho me temo que nosotros tampoco podemos.

Lucifer se quedó pensativo, ¿Una zona purificada, era eso posible? Jamás había escuchado de algo así, sintió cierto temor, alguien más, aparte que su padre y Miguel se levantaba para desafiarle.

-Meg- dijo finalmente lucifer.

-Si padre.

-Ve hacia los límites de esa zona, busca a alguien para hacer esta labor, que aniquile la fuente de ese poder, si es un árbol que le queme, si es un hombre, que le mate.

- Si padre.

Meg partió de inmediato para cumplir la labor de su padre, esperando con esto recibir las atenciones que ese chico Ken, recibía.

La Sra Ackles miraba a sus tres invitados con dureza, detenía los ojos en cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose especialmente en Dean Winchester. Les miraba con suspicacia, intentando descifrar sus intenciones.

-Ha dicho que ha matado a algunos cazadores, entendí bien?-Dijo Bobbi, intentando controlar su exaltación.

-Si, es lo que he dicho.

-No fue ella, estuvo poseída, y por uno grande- dijo finalmente el ángel, que desde que llegó, miraba a la mujer analizándola en profundidad.

-Si, eso es verdad, fui prisionera de esa bestia por muchos años, y vi con horror como mataba a cada cazador que venía por su cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo se liberó?

-La bestia fue destruida, eliminada por un poder mayor.

-Matt- titubeo Dean

-Si han venido a hacerle daño, les aseguro que no lo permitiré, puedo ser una anciana, pero en este pueblo mi voz es ley, se los aseguro- dijo la mujer con firmeza mirando desafiante a los tres hombres.

-Sra, de verdad no venimos a dañar al chico, solo queremos conocerlo….él es importante- dijo el viejo cazador.

-Claro que lo es, yo y este pueblo lo sabemos muy bien.

-¿Usted sabe quien es, o qué es él?- preguntó finalmente Dean.

-Un ángel, eso debe ser ese chico

-No, no es un ángel, ningún ángel tiene las capacidades que él tiene, y no hay olor de ángeles en este lugar- sentenció Castiel, la mujer lo miró incredula ante su afirmación.

-Entonces es algo similar, algo bueno...-la Sra Ackles bajo la mirada y su voz se quebró ligeramente.- Yo viví poseida por una bestía horrible, él y otros como él invocaron un hechizo terrible, solo para atraer el caos, y así saciarse de desesperación y almas humanas, ese caos fue Katrina- dijo la mujer con un sombrío tono que no pasó desapercibido para el resto- la bestia dentro de mí, celebró su hazaña, y yo fui testigo mudo de todo lo que hizo en este mundo, en mi mundo- soltó varias lagrimas, los tres hombres no dejaban de mirarla asombrados por su relato, ninguno de ellos quería interrumpirla, estaba claro que lo que tenía que decir, era crucial para entender las cosas- un día, la gente del pueblo comenzó a ser más solidaria, ayudaban sobre todo a los huérfanos, se rumoreaba que un niño desconocido para todos había aparecido desde el bosque mismo, eran solo rumores, pero el ser dentro de mi se afligió con esa noticia, o mejor dicho con el "aire"- la Sra Ackles miró a Dean con una leve sonrisa antes de proseguir- el aire había cambiado, algo había que dañaba a la bestia, la lastimaba, tanto que a en ciertas ocasiones pude retomar el control de mi cuerpo, solo por unos instantes, pero lo conseguía. La bestia tampoco entendía que sucedía- dijo sonriendo la mujer- un día, tocaron a mi puerta, cada "Toc" que sonaba de ella, era como un golpe directo al corazón de la horrible criatura, al tercer "toc" la bestia se debilitó tanto que tome el control de mi cuerpo y corrí hacia la puerta, yo sabía que ahí estaba mi salvación.- Los ojos de la mujer miraba firmemente a Dean, su rostro sonreía- Al abrir la puerta le ví, era solo un chiquillo, delgado, su cabello castaño lo llevaba por los hombros, era realmente bellos, el viendo mecía sus cabellos y su ropa como si le acariciara en el acto. La criatura lucho por retomar el control, intentó alejarse de ese niño, estaba aterrado, el demonio no sabía que era ese niño, solo sabía que su sola presencia le lastimaba. Este dulce niño se acercó a mi, y me abrazo, la bestia murió en ese momento, lo sé, lo sentí morir, sentí una chispa dentro de mi en momento mismo que ese niño me abrazó.

Los cazadores y el ángel quedaron perplejos ante lo escuchado, un niño había destruido a uno de los demonios mayores solo con tocarlo, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Ese niño era Matt- Dean rompió el silencio.

-Si , así es, claro que el nunca supo lo que hizo, él recuerda haber visto un chispazo cuando me abrazo, pero lo atribuye a una falla eléctrica nada más.

-¿Por qué la abrazo?- pregunto el ángel

-Tiempo después se lo pregunté, me respondió "sentí que necesitaba un abrazo"- la mujer dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada al recordar aquello.

-Miren cazadores, él no es conciente de lo especial que es, les pido que tengan en consideración lo que les estoy diciendo.

-Sra Ackles, este chico es importante, algo muy grande esta pasando, y Matt puede ser la clave para….

-Detener el Apocalipsis- Dijo la mujer, interrumpiendo a Dean.

-¿Cómo sabe?...

-Sé lo que la bestia habló con sus pares, tu eres Sam, Sam Winchester supongo.

-No, no soy Sam, Soy Dean….

-Ah, el hermano mayor

-¿Cómo sabe usted?- El joven cazador estaba comenzando a perder los estribos, la mano de Bobbie sobre su hombre calmo sus ánimos un poco.

-Ya te lo dije, el demonio en mi interior, hablaba con sus pares, habló con uno en especial, uno de horribles ojos amarillos- Esto puso los pelos de punta en Dean.- mencionó el nombre de tu hermano, el de toda tu familia y el plan para liberar su Dios, Lucifer.

-Pues lo lograron, Lucifer ya camina entre nosotros. Dijo Castiel con vos calmada. La mujer trago un poco de aire, impactada con la noticia.

-El de los ojos amarillos, decía que solo tu hermano era importante para sus planes, por eso al verte pensé que eras él.

-Pues ya ve, soy el otro hermano, el menos importante.

-No, querido chico- el tono de la mujer se volvió calido, amistoso.- ese demonio estaba hablando de lo importante para ellos, pero por menuspreciarte a ti, no vio lo que era importante para nosotros.

-No la entiendo Sra.- Dean en verdad no la entendía, si ella sabía lo que planeaban los demonios, el ser recipiente de Miguel no era bueno para la humanidad, la guerra entre él y Lucifer acabaría con todos.

-Muchacho, llegaste hasta Matt por los cuadros, ¿No es verdad?

-Si, bueno, algo así

-Pues te viste en ellos, cuando entraste por esa puerta, disimulé todo lo que pude el asombro al verte, sentí miedo también, porqué aunque he visto tu rostro dibujado por Matt, no sé bien porque él los dibuja, ni el mismo lo sabe.

-Sra Ackles, el me vio hace un tiempo, casi un año, por eso es que me dibuja- la interrumpió Dean.

-Ah, muchacho, hace un año dices- dijo la mujer de manera intrigante- Matt te ha dibujado desde que tiene memoria, él mismo me lo ha confesado y puedo decirte que desde que entró en esta casa, y tuvo acceso a pinturas, tu rostro es lo único que dibuja.

-Los tres amigos se quedaron atónitos ante la declaración de aquella mujer.

-Díganme ahora, vienen a llevárselo, ¿Verdad?

-Lo necesitamos

-Sabía que este día llegaría, no me opondré a los deseos de Matt, es un espíritu libre cazador, lo sé, he intentado criarlo, pero el nació criado, aprende solo, y muy rápido, aquí en el pueblo todos le quieren, no solo por sus talentos, sino que por todo el bien que ha entregado, sin pedir nada a cambio, más que el respeto por su libertad.

La charla con la Sra Ackles fue larga y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora del recital, la mujer se despidió de los hombres, advirtiéndoles que no debían presionar al chico, ya que él era ignorante de todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

La feria en la plaza estaba llena, al igual que en la tarde, pero esta vez, en el centro habían levantado un pequeño escenario donde un grupo de jóvenes se disponía a comenzar su pequeño recital.

La música sonó bastante bien pensó Dean, habían algunos problemas de sonido, como siempre en esas ferias de pueblo, pero dentro de todo sonaban bastante bien, en el centro apareció el vocalista, Dean trago saliva al verlo, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en un hombre como algo "apetecible". Matt vestía unos jeans algo gastados y con las rodillas rotas, estos iban a la cintura, como un vaquero, una camisa a cuadros oscura desabotonada por arriba, mostrando una camiseta del mismo tono debajo de la camisa, las mangas arremangadas y una muñequera en el brazo derecho. En su pecho colgante, por la distancia no se veía bien, pero a Dean le pareció que estaba hecho de semillas de árbol. El chico tenia el pelo a media melena, sin llegar a los hombros, un cabello muy desordenado y sus ojos, los que atraparon al cazador, azules como el mismo cielo.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes me han posteado...creo que a todos les he respondido por privado, si se me ha pasado alguno, por favor dadme un aviso que le contesto de inmediato! (lo antes que pueda la verdad, jejejeje)**

**saludos!**


	14. MATT

**Bueno, acá va otro capi, gracias a todos por leer y acompañarme en esta aventura del fanfics!**

* * *

**Matt**

Su voz era dulce, podría pensarse que para aquella canción demasiado dulce, pero no era suave, era fuerte, y algo sucia, formando el contrapunto perfecto, la entrepierna de Dean Winchester despertaba como envuelta en un encanto a cada toque de esa dulce y a la vez fuerte y sucia voz.

"WALKIN' DOWN THIS ROCKY ROAD  
WONDERIN' WHERE MY LIFE IS LEADING  
ROLLIN' ON TO THE BITTER END  
FINDING OUT ALONG THE WAY WHAT IT TAKES TO KEEP LOVE LIVING YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW IT FEELS MY FRIEND…" (Ready for love, BAD COMPANY)

El cover de Bad Company, realizado por los chicos de ese pueblo era bastante bueno, pero la voz de Matt sobresalía envolviendo al pueblo entero en un aura de pureza y calma, bueno, a casi todo el pueblo, a Dean Winchester le parecía de lo más excitante, se sentía vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Matt miró entre la audiencia, guiado por una fuerza mayor a si mismo, y quedó clavado en unos ojos verdes que le devoraban a la distancia, el pobre chico se congeló, su corazón dio un latido brusco para luego detenerse por unos instantes de segundo, solo el codazo de su compañero, el guitarrista le hizo recobrar el sentido y retomar la canción por donde la había dejado.

"ALL MY DUES SURELY MUST BE PAID  
MANY MILES AND MANY TEARS TIMES WERE HARD  
BUT NOW THEYRE CHANGING  
YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I`M NOT AFRAID"

-Es guapísimo- dijo una voz chillona a su lado, una chica rubia con rostro de tonta, comentaba junto a su grupo de amigas.

-Sí, lo es, ¿quien de nosotras se lo pilla esta noche?- pregunto otra de las adolescentes

-Yo, claro que seré yo- respondió la que parecía ser más lista, o creerse la más lista.

A Dean Winchester todas esas mocosas hablando así de su voz, porque ese chico era SU voz, le molesto sobremanera, y estuvo a punto de hacerlas callar, sino fuera porque alguien se le adelanto.

-Escuchen putas de mierda, él es mió!, OK?, les queda claro- las muchachas miraron con temor al muchacho alto que se enfrentaba a ellas, era un tipo de cabellos negro y tez algo bronceada, sus ojos azules se veían algo desorbitados, se notaba que no pasaba de los 18 años y que estaba bastante bebido.

-Ya cálmate hombre, que no pasa nada, solo están hablando, ven, vamos a sentarnos- Otro chico, seguramente su amigo lo tomaba por los hombros tratando de controlarlo, Dean reconoció al chico moreno que atendía el puesto de pinturas en la feria.

Castiel miraba hipnotizado al muchacho cantando, por un momento todo a su alrededor desapareció, y a él no le importaba, se sentía envuelto en aquella canción, llevado a un lugar más apacible que el mismo cielo. Con asombro el ángel pudo sentir como su Gracia comenzaba a recargarse de nuevas energías, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Había calculado que tardaría años en recuperar siquiera la mitad de sus poderes, pero ahora sus fuerzas se recuperaban a una velocidad tal que dentro de poco estaría desbordando poder celestial. Ahora que sus habilidades regresaban podía darse cuenta mejor de las cosas, lo que antes había intuido ahora le resultaba claro como el agua, no era solo esa voz, era todo en aquel lugar que parecía irradiar una energía antigua y poderosa, los árboles de esa plaza estaban tan cargados que un demonio moriría con solo acercarse unos metros, las plantas, las aves, y hasta las mismas personas irradiaban aquella energía que el ángel, sin proponérselo estaba usando para recargarse. Ese chico, sin saberlo era de cierta manera radiactivo, su sola presencia despertaba en aquello que le rodeaba una energía antigua y muy poderosa, desconocida para Castiel, y el suponía que desconocida para casi todos los ángeles ¿Qué era? No podía responderlo, aún lo ignoraba por completo. Cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir los árboles del bosque cercano, mucho más energizados que los de la plaza, "Llegó desde el bosque" recordó que había contado la Sra Ackles. Sintió también la pradera del otro lado del pueblo, cada pastizal era una batería de energía capaz de purificar a un arcángel.

Bobbi observaba a la multitud, nadie parecía percatarse de lo que ahí ocurría, pero el viejo cazador ya tenía un instinto muy afilado para no notar la fuerza sobrenatural que rodeaba la atmósfera, el mismo se sentía grato, prácticamente drogado con todo lo que sentía, hacia uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no olvidar cuál era su misión en aquel lugar. Al mirar hacia su amigo alado, pudo verlo con los ojos cerrados, en estado de trance, y al voltear a mirar a Dean, este ya no se encontraba, extrañamente había seguido a un par de chicos, uno de los cuales parecía estar muy borracho.

-Hola, ¿Me recuerdas? – dijo Dean al chico que había visto en la feria, este se volteó a mirarlo mientras afirmaba entre sus brazos a su amigo.

-Oh, si claro, como olvidarte, el modelo de Matt- Dean se sintió algo incomodo con ese titulo

-Este, si, claro, el mismo- sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Lo habías escuchado cantar? Es genial no es verdad?

-Este, bueno, es primera vez que lo escucho

-¿Y te ha gustado?

-Si….bastante- dijo Dean ruborizándose al recordar el despertar de su entrepierna.- Oye, tu amigo parece haber bebido de más

-Si, es un idiota, le dije que no lo hiciera, le gusta hacer espectáculo

-Así escuché, le dijo un montón de chorradas a unas pobres chicas hace un rato- dijo Dean, intentando obtener información.

-No eran tan chorradas, la verdad mejor que les quite ilusiones luego, esas chicas no están en la liga de Matt- el corazón del cazador dio un sobresalto, ¿Acaso lo que había dicho el ebrio ese era cierto?.

- Ah, bueno, no sabía que Matt y tu amigo estaban….bueno…juntos.

-No, no lo están- Dean Winchester se relajó de súbito, sin entender porque esa noticia le tranquilizaba.- por eso está así de pedo- continuó el chico- Matt terminó con él hace como un mes y este aún no lo supera.

Dean Winchester palideció, aunque todas las insinuaciones apuntaban a eso, él no podía creerlo, su voz era gay, y no solo eso, sino que además, al parecer mantenía relaciones con chicos sin pudor alguno. Lo que más extraño al cazador, fue la aparición de sentimientos de celos junto con los de alegría, por alguna extraña razón, sus sentimientos pecaminosos hacia el chico parecían darse seguridad para salir a flote. "Síndrome de Estocolmo" pensó el rubio, recordándose así mismo que él no era gay y que todo era producto del dichoso síndrome ese.

Dean dejó a los dos amigos solos, y se dirigió a donde estaba Bobbi con cara de no entender que pasaba, a su lado "alitas" seguía en estado de trance.

Los chicos dejaron de tocar dando paso a una nueva banda, esta vez de blues, la gente se dispersó un poco para seguir celebrando en la feria que abrió sus puestos esa noche.

Dean iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse por fin a Matt, pero Castiel despertó de su trance.

-Estoy cargado

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos cazadores a la vez.

-Estoy cargado, mi gracia vuelve a tener toda su energía una vez más

-¿Cómo a ocurrido eso?

-El chico, su canción, la gente de este lugar, los árboles, todo, me han llenado de una energía nueva, no entiendo el porque, tampoco sé que está pasando Dean, pero hay que tener cuidado, sea lo que sea, es más poderoso de lo que hemos visto antes.

Lucifer devoraba con sus besos al pecoso adolescente que tenía atrapado entre sus brazos, hasta que una voz le sacó del trance de placer en que se había dejado caer.

Soltó al chico con impaciencia, ¿Quién se atrevía a molestarlo?, bajó de la cama y observó hacia todos lados, no había nadie ahí, y sabía que la voz venía de muy cerca, se escuchaba apenas, como un susurro, ¿Acaso era una canción lo que escuchaba en susurros?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capi, proximo capi Matt al fin habla con Dean.

abrazos!


	15. MATT II

**Disculpen el retraso, acá un nuevo capi, espero les guste!

* * *

**

**Matt II**

Sam Winchester miraba hacia el cielo, por entre las ramas y hojas del frondoso sauce, a veces se encontraba en ese lugar de ensueño, mirando las nubes pasar, otras veces se encontraba dentro del impala, mirando hacia la noche, y extrañando al piloto de aquella nave, su hermano, pero las veces que más descontrolaban a Sam, era cuando veía a un joven, maltratado y asustado, en una habitación que el no conocía, veía el terror en los ojos de ese chico, un chiquillo que le recordaba mucho a su hermano cuando tenía unos dieciséis o un poco más de edad. Sam Winchester no entendía que es lo que veía, pero sospechaba que esas visiones eran los vistazos al mundo real, que lucifer sin darse cuenta le entregaba, y se estremecía ante ese pensamiento.

Miraba los alrededores inundándose de la paz que ese lugar le entregaba, observó con detención el sauce que le cobijaba, notó entonces algo distinto, hacia tiempo que notaba como el árbol se deshojaba con el paso del tiempo, pero ahora le miraba y le parecía más frondoso, nuevas hojas habían crecido y la caída de las mismas parecía haberse detenido.

-Es increíble, ¿Verdad?- El cazador se puso alerta ante la intrusión de aquella voz.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Sam mirando hacia a su alrededor, buscando el origen de aquellas palabras.

-Soy quien te regaló aquel sauce, ese árbol, que como bien has intuido, es quien te protege y oculta de Lucifer.

-Eres el chico que está buscando Dean

-Si, lo soy, Dean ya me encontró- Ante el cazador, apareció la silueta de un muchacho joven, de rostro apacible, su mirada del mismo color del cielo, miraba de frente, directo a los ojos de Sam Winchester, pero sin juicios, sin reproches, solo compasión había en aquel mirar. El cazador se estremeció al ser mirado por esos ojos.

-Ya te encontró,¿Tú puedes ayudarnos?

-Si, puedo, y lo haré- El menor de los hermanos Winchester sonrió ante la calma y seguridad del muchacho.

-¿Qué eres?

-No lo sé, es extraño aún para mí, creo que la dualidad en que me he convertido mantiene el secreto de mi identidad aún a mi.

-¿Dualidad?

-Si, la parte conciente de mi ser, desconoce mi existencia, no he podido tener idea de mi apariencia, hasta que tu hermano me ha visto con sus propios ojos.

-Dean te vio y has sabido como eres….¿Por qué Dean?

-No lo sé, algo me conecta a tu hermano y a ti, algo muy fuerte, ¿Te has dado cuenta verdad?- dijo el muchacho señalando el sauce

-Si, lo he notado, le han crecido hojas

-Así es, se ha alimentado de una energía nueva, yo mismo me siento más fuerte y recuperado de la última vez que use mis poderes. Eso es por tu hermano, su cercanía a mi cuerpo, le ha entregado nuevas fuerzas, y no logro entender porque.

-Bueno, ese es Dean, pura energía-dijo el cazador sonriendo con orgullo.

-Si, así veo que es. Sam Winchester, he venido a decirte que debes ser fuerte, como has notado en todo este tiempo, el equilibrio de este refugio depende mucho de ti.

-Si, he notado como cambia el ambiente según mi estado de animo, pero me es muy difícil mantenerme en calma, sabiendo lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera.

-Afuera tu hermano está bien, tus amigos lo están, Lucifer aún no a podido atraparlos, y yo me encargaré de que no lo haga.

-¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?

-Me gusta este mundo, es bello, claro que hay maldad, pero también hay bondad, tú eres testigo de ello.

-Dean- interrumpió con un susurro el cazador

-Si, Dean, es la prueba de que este mundo es bello, no quiero perderlo, sé que en ustedes está la clave para salvar este mundo, por eso les ayudo, debo salvarlos a todos.

-¿Te quedarás más tiempo o será como cuando vino Dean?

-Me quedaré, tu hermano necesita aún hacer algunas cosas, y he venido a hacerte compañía Sam Winchester.

Los ojos de Dean no se apartaban de Matt, las palabras de Castiel hacián eco en su cabeza, ¿Tan poderoso era aquél muchacho? Siguió con la mirada al muchacho que ahora se encontraba hablando con sus pares, como uno más, nada en él le hacián sospechoso.

Matt no paraba de mirar con sigilo hacia los ojos verdes que le miraban sin cesar, era una sensación extraña la que esa vista le producía, a ver visto esos ojos, ese rostro, le había hecho sentir escalofríos, algo dentro de él se estremecía ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

Un joven ya algo ebrio se acercó a Matt y sus amigos, Dean pudo ver a la distancia como comenzaron a forcejear entre si, Matt y sus amigos de la banda intentaban en vano contener a aquel chico que les superaba en altura, Dean se acercó a ellos con rapidez, seguido por Bobbie y Castiel, antes de que pudiesen llegar, el borracho había acertado un gran golpe a Matt, ante eso el cazador se enfureció, tal como cuando lastimaban a su hermano, se arrojó a golpear al agresor.

-Suéltalo!- grito Matt

-¿Qué?- contesto confundido el cazador- Pero si te golpeó, y quiere seguir haciéndolo

-Solo está pedo, se le pasará, no fue su intención golpearme.

-¿Qué estas demente? Este idiota solo quiere golpearte y me dices que no le haga daño?

-Si, eso es lo que te digo, mis amigos y yo lo controlaremos

-Pues no lo han controlado muy bien hasta ahora- Dean Winchester comenzaba a exasperarse con aquel chiquillo, le miraba a los ojos sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor, su seguridad era abrumadora, pero seguía siendo un chiquillo con el pómulo algo morado por el golpe recibido.

-Ya, déjalo Dean, son asuntos de chiquillos- le calmó Bobbie tocándole con firmeza su hombro.

Matt organizó a sus amigos, los chicos, siguiendo sus ordenes se llevaron al mastodonte que les había golpeado, el mismo chico que había espantado a las chiquillas hace unos momentos. El cazador y sus compañeros siguieron los eventos de cerca, sin perder de vista al muchacho que debería responder todas sus preguntas.

El chico continuó hablando con otros de sus amigos mirando de vez en cuando a Winchester y compañía, parecía entender que era él el centro de atención de aquellos forasteros.

-¿Cómo nos acercamos?- preguntó el viejo cazador

-Ni idea, ya de lleno la cagamos

- También te acojonaste he?-Ante la pregunta de Bobbie, Dean se puso de todos colores, pues la verdad era esa, el chiquillo ese al retarlos les había acojonado de una manera única, la intensidad de su mirada no era algo que los cazadores hayan visto antes, y sin embargo, seguía pareciendo humano.

- No creo poder acercarme a él- interrumpió el ángel

-¿Cómo dices?

- Lo que oyeron, no creo poder acercarme al muchacho, además, no estamos solos, iré a averiguar que pasa a los alrededores.

-¿Qué no estamos solos?, pero si no hay indicios de lo sobrenatural en este sitio, tú mismo dijiste que había sido "limpiado"

-Sí, sé lo que dije, pero ahora que he recuperado mis poderes puedo sentir otras cosas, algo más, no estoy seguro que son, pero están en el bosque, puedo sentir su aroma….nunca había sentido algo como esto.

Antes de Dean pudiese decir algo, Castiel batió sus alas y desapareció tan rápido que al parecer nadie entre la multitud de la feria lo había notado.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el más viejo mirando a su compañera con cara de no saber que hacer.

-No lo sé, si fuese un demonio, vampiro, alguna de las cosas que cazamos, sería sencillo, pero eso solo un chico con poderes sobrenaturales que no ha lastimado a nadie, peor, a salvado a todo este pueblo, ¿ Qué se supone que hagamos?, ¿Nos paramos frente a él y le decimos "Te vienes con nosotros, debes detener el fin del mundo y ayudarme a salvar a mi hermano"?

Dean Winchester se encontraba afligido, al igual que su compañero, tenían claro que el chico era especial en términos sobrenaturales, pero al verlo interactuar con sus pares, también les quedaba claro que era un chico "normal", ¿Cómo sacarlo de ese pueblo para llevarlo a una guerra?, ninguno de los cazadores tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los post!**


	16. Los del bosque

**aqui un nuevo capi, Haru, espero te guste!**

**saludos!**

* * *

**Los del bosque.**

Castiel apareció en medio del bosque que servía de frontera norte al pueblo, aquel lugar era el más cargado en energía espiritual, el ángel sabía que era peligroso, aún con sus poderes, se encontraba en un terreno donde no tenía posibilidades de vencer.

La luz de la luna se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles, iluminando tenuemente la vegetación. El ángel pudo sentir que no estaba solo, le observaban, no uno, ni dos, sino que varios seres, y no eran animales, Castiel pudo notar como en aquella zona, no habían animales, en contraste, un profundo silencio, solo interrumpido por el vaivén de las ramas con el viento.

-Muéstrense ante mí criaturas- dijo el ángel en tono autoritario.

-No tienes derecho a dar ordenes ángel, si estás aquí es porque nosotros lo hemos permitido- dijo una voz masculina y de tono grave, proveniente desde la penumbra entre los árboles.

-De entre todos, demonios y ángeles, solo a ti se te ha permitido entrar a este pueblo Castiel, no te comportes de manera arrogante- dijo otra voz, una voz femenina que movió algo en el corazón del ángel.

El ángel vio como entre la penumbra frente a él un cuerpo se acercaba, era un cuadrúpedo, conforme se acercaba pudo notar bien lo que era, "un lobo" pensó, al ver al gran animal mostrarse ante él, con toda su gran estampa y un pelaje sobrenaturalmente negro.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas son ustedes?

Detrás de él sintió las ramas moverse, al voltear, un nuevo lobo había aparecido, era más pequeño, su pelaje blanco parecía iluminar la noche, y sus ojos azules brillaban sin temor al ser celeste. Cuando Castiel miró hacia su alrededor, pudo ver con asombro que se encontraban rodeado por esas criaturas, porque aunque su forma era de lobos, él sabía bien que no lo eran.

-Somos seres muy antiguos- dijo el lobo negro. Castiel sintió la brisa correr a su alrededor, entonces una mano humana tocó su hombro, al voltear, ya no estaba el lobo blanco, sino que en su lugar estaba una bella mujer de piel blanco y penetrantes ojos azules, su cabello castaño, de un claro como la miel la hacían de verdad hermosa, ante esos pensamientos tan humanos, el ángel se estremeció.

-No debes temer Castiel

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre? ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto, ya esta vez más alterado.

-Preguntas como un humano, es grato ver como te has humanizado- dijo la mujer.

Castiel no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos, los Winchester, muchas veces debieron sentirse como él lo hacia ahora, perplejo, desesperado, amedrentado, se encontraba frente a unos seres que desconocía, cuyo poder intuía era mucho mayor que el suyo y además que hablaban sin dar respuestas, pensó en lo irónico de la situación.

-Ahora soy yo quien está del otro lado- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó la mujer

-Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta…..si no me van a atacar, ¿Pueden al menos responder mis preguntas sin rodeos?

-Has llegado hasta aquí Castiel, las respuestas las obtendrás, si es que vences a uno de los nuestros- dijo el lobo negro.

Uno de los lobos, de pelaje gris se abalanzó sobre el ángel sin previo aviso, este con un reflejo más humano que celeste se protegió con su brazo, el cual fue triturado por las fauces de la bestia, "duele, y mucho" pensó Castiel, esa mordida también era sobrenatural. Con su brazo libre intentó sacarse el lobo de encima, golpeándolo con fuerza por los costados, tuvo que ayudarse también de sus piernas para por fin poder arrojar al animal contra un árbol. La bestia de un gris casi plateado, se levantó en sus cuatro patas y gruño hacia el ángel, mostrando todo el poderío de su dentadura, Castiel sentía como su brazo derecho estaba desecho por el primer ataque, pensó en desaparecer, pero descartó esa opción, si vencía, habría respuestas. Buscó con rapidez y pudo ver un pedazo de tronco, el lobo saltó sobre el nuevamente, Castiel se arrojó al piso y rodó por el suelo, esquivando el ataque aéreo de su contrincante, y aprovechó el movimiento para hacerse de aquel trozo de tronco.

El lobo lo atacaba dando saltos rápidos que Castiel contraatacaba usando el tronco como bate de baseball, así golpeó al animal en repetidas ocasiones, tratando siempre de provocar el mayor daño posible en su contrincante, pero aquella bestia era muy fuerte, y aun con su fuerza de ángel, los golpes no parecían afectarle del todo. "Esta jugando conmigo" pensó, entonces el lobo se arrojó con mayor velocidad, no a él, sino que a su improvisada arma, y con sus fauces la hizo pedazos. Castiel con mayor velocidad de la que su contrincante esperaba, aprovechó el momento en que este trituraba aquel tronco para acertar un golpe en toda su cabeza, un puñetazo cargado con todo su poder divino. El lobo gris quedó inconciente en el suelo.

* * *

**Muy agradecido a todos lo que me siguen en esta aventura.**


	17. CONVERSANDO

**AQUI OTRO CAPI**

**SALUDOS!**

* * *

**Conversando**

Los cazadores decidieron separarse, y averiguar cada uno por su lado un poco más sobre el muchacho, Bobbie se dirigió nuevamente hacia la casa de la Sra Ackles, mientras tanto Dean siguió a una distancia prudente a Matt y su grupo de amigos, nada fuera de lo común, solo un montón de chiquillos dando la hora una noche de feria.

Al doblar a una esquina, mantuvo el rastro de los otros chicos, pero el de Matt lo perdió por completo, palideció por lo rápido de los acontecimientos, temiendo lo peor, volteó a ver a un lado y otro de la calle, pero no lo logró divisarlo por entre la multitud que paseaba por la feria. Siguió el rastro del grupo de chicos, pero entre ellos seguía sin encontrarse Matt, temía acercarse y preguntar por él, que lo tacharan de pervertido era lo último que el cazador deseaba en esos momentos. De pronto, tuvo la sensación de que le observaban, el sentimiento era fuerte y no pudo evitar voltear para ver de quien se trataba, ahí, a la distancia, apoyado bajo un árbol de la plaza del pueblo, se hallaba Matt. La luminosidad típica de la noche de feria, le daba un aspecto sobrehumano al muchacho, y esos ojos azules no pestañaban, sosteniendo la mirada verde de Dean Winchester.

Con un gesto de sus cejas Matt llamó al cazador, que ni tonto ni perezoso, caminó hacia él.

-¿Eres de servicios sociales?

-No, claro que no- El chico lo miró con desconfianza, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me andas siguiendo?

-Bueno, este….me preocupé por ti, no quería que te golpeara de nuevo algún muchacho.

-Puedo defenderme solo, además, mientes muy mal- Dean Winchester tragó saliva, el chico aquel parecía leerle como un libro abierto.

-Ok, bueno, es sobre las pinturas que haces

-Ah, si, eso, si te molestan, dejaré de hacerlas

-No, no me molestan, solo quería saber, ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Tú?, no eres tú, es solo una coincidencia

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- Matt desvió por primera vez la mirada, y miró fijo hacia la feria.

-¿No me recuerdas?

-Sí, te recuerdo, me ayudaste de unos asaltantes, hace un tiempo.

-Sí, así fue, ¿Recuerdas algo más?- la mirada del joven se volvió oscura, como si no quisiera evocar esas memorias.

-Si, tu estabas con alguien y un gran auto, un coche de puta madre, era tú hermano ¿verdad?

-Si, era mi hermano quien me acompañaba.

-¿Le sirvió?

-¿Cómo?

-El amuleto, le regalé un amuleto hecho de semillas, una tontería de las que hago, pero en ese momento, era todo lo que tenía, y bueno, sentí que tu hermano necesitaba algo, sé que suena tonto, pero me nació así.

-No, no es tonto, y le sirvió y mucho, créeme, gracias- respondió, sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillaran ante el recuerdo.

-Que bueno, me alegro que le haya ayudado, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-Esta, enfermo- respondió con pesar

-Lo lamento- la mirada de Matt se posó nuevamente sobre Dean, sus ojos demostraban una gran preocupación y compasión.

-Oye, ¿en verdad crees que me dibujas solo por coincidencia?

-Te parecerá raro, pero sueño con tu rostro, o mejor dicho contigo desde que tengo memoria, pintarlo es la única forma en que calmo la ansiedad que me produce eso, cuando te vi en el escenario quedé helado, los chicos no habían alcanzado a decirme que te habían visto durante el día, me lo dijeron hace un rato.

-Vaya, que distraidos

-Si, lo son- ambos rieron ante el comentario.

-Y ¿Por qué crees que me ves en sueños?

-No lo sé, debe ser solo una coincidencia, o quizás conocí a tu padre cuando niño, o algún tío tuyo al que te pareces mucho, ni idea la verdad.

-Mi padre no se me parecía, y no tengo parientes parecidos tampoco.

-Puede haber sido tu doble

-No te crees eso, tampoco sabes mentir- dijo el cazador sin evitar sonreír.

-Matt lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, el sentirse descubierto le hacía sentirse incomodo, vulnerable, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, el viento sopló con fuerza, moviendo las copas de los árboles.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Es difícil de explicar, chico, yo necesito tu ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda?- preguntó con incredulidad- soy solo un chico, un huérfano adoptado por la Sra Ackles, nada más

-Adoptado de forma ilegal, ya sé esa parte, por eso te preocupaba que fuese de servicios sociales- el chico palideció ante lo que Dean le dijo, y este último se al ver el rostro de Matt se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No importa- Dean no le confesaría que su benefactora había sido la fuente.

Matt mostró un semblante angustiado, el chico tenía miedo, y Dean Winchester se maldecía en su fuero interno por no tener la delicadeza y don de palabra de su hermano.

-Mira, eso a mi no me importa, no soy de servicios sociales, no te mandaré lejos de la Sra Ackles a otro centro para menores, no quiero nada de eso, solo quiero hablar contigo, quiero que me ayudes en algo de suma importancia.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

-Créeme, es muy importante.

Matt comenzó a caminar por la plaza, seguido de Dean, el chico comenzó a sentir frío, si el cazador pudiese ver sus ojos, vería miedo en ellos, y él lo intuía.

- Sé mucho de mí- comenzó a hablar mientras caminaban, Dean no quiso interrumpirlo- soy muy listo, enserio, y averigüé algunas cosas, como llegue al centro, mi madre murió en el parto y mi padre, bueno, nadie supo de él, ella no tenia familia, y al parecer tampoco amigos, nadie en el mundo- hizo una pausa para respirar profundo- Estuve en muchos hogares, no sé bien porque, pero de todos me devolvían, los informes que leí, decían cosas raras, las familias, insistían que algo malo había en mi, pero ¿Qué puede haber mal en un bebé de meses?- el chico dio un suspiro y volteó para ver a su acompañante, Dean se sintió muy triste al ver el rostro del chico, se notaba de que estaba hablando de algo muy privado y doloroso.

Caminaron en silencio dando vueltas por la plaza, hasta que Matt se detuvo y se sentó en el respaldo de una banca de la plaza, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, contemplando las estrellas, por entre medio de un frondoso árbol, Dean le acompaño sentándose a su lado.

-Siempre estuve muy solo, en el centro habían cosas para pintar, dicen que antes de aprender a hablar ya pintaba, creo que los primeros dibujos que hice, eran garabatos que intentaban verse como tú- el chico se sonrojó al decir eso, al reconocer, que no era una coincidencia que le estuviera pintando.- Fuiste de alguna forma mi único amigo en ese entonces, bueno, casi mi único amigo- Matt río bajito, como si recordara algo vergonzoso.

-¿Casi? ¿Había otro más?

-Si, el viento

-¿El viento?

-Si, era mi amigo imaginario, conversábamos, jugábamos, hacíamos todo juntos- el chico se encontraba sonrojado confesando que tenía un amigo imaginario, al voltear a ver el rostro de su acompañante, no se encontró con el rostro burlón que esperaba encontrar, sino que el rubio se mostraba entre preocupado e interesado por lo que acababa de escuchar.- Vamos, que eran solo las pavadas de un niño solitario.

-¿De qué hablabas con esa voz?

-De cosas, de ti, bueno, del tipo de los dibujos, me contaba historias sobre como cazaban a los espíritus malos y él junto a su familia hacían de este mundo un lugar mejor para mí, que tontería, ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Creo que solo le pongo más misterio al cuento, o es idea mía?**

**saludos!**


	18. Los Otros

**AQUI OTRO CAPI, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN!

* * *

**

**Los otros**

Ariel observaba el bosque que limitaba el lado norte de aquél extraño pueblo, más allá de ese bosque un poder antiguo y desconocido para el arcángel impedía que los seres sobrenaturales entraran, eso le incluía. Meg se había perdido entre los pueblos cercanos, buscando un modo de entrar a ese pueblo y eliminar a quien fuese que produjera aquella extraña energía.

La luna iluminó la silueta del lobo caído, Castiel respiraba agitado, había vencido, pero su cuerpo y su propio espíritu se encontraban débiles, temía por las represalias de los otros lobos ahí presentes.

-Has vencido, y has ganado el derecho a tener respuestas- dijo el lobo negro.

Castiel volteó para mirar a su contrincante caído, pero este ya no estaba en el suelo, revisó con la mirada a su alrededor, y ahí entre los otros, se encontraba su contrincante, completamente ileso.

-¿Cómo es qué esta bien? Yo debí…

-Debiste haberlo matado con aquel golpe.-dijo la mujer acercándose con sigilo al ángel.

-Si, al menos eso quería

-Es lo primero que te responderemos Castiel, en este bosque, la verdad, es que en la pradera del sur, o en el mismo pueblo, no podemos morir. La fuerza del bosque se ha disipado tanto que nos protege de la muerte, y del daño físico.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Ve con él Miria, acompáñalo a caminar- Dio la orden el lobo negro, entonces la mujer tomó el brazo lastimado de Castiel y depositó en él un tierno beso, para luego soplar suavemente sobre las heridas, ante los ojos del ángel, sus heridas desaparecieron, y el cansancio se fue con ellas.

Miria tomó de la mano al ángel y se lo llevo hacia lo profundo del bosque, ante la mirada vigilante del resto de los suyos. El ángel se sintió seguro ante el agarre de la mujer, y hasta se descubrió así mismo sonrojado ante el toque de aquel ser.

-Y, ya es tiempo de responder, o no?

-Has aprendido el arte humano de la impaciencia- río Miria ante un Castiel impaciente y algo avergonzado por su comentario- No debes avergonzarte de haberte vuelto más humano, nosotros mismos añoramos aquel sentimiento.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que son ustedes?

-Difícil explicar aún para ti, los ángeles son antiguos, tan antiguos que creen ser las primeras obras de Dios

-Somos su primera creación

-No, no lo son, hay muchos más "experimentos" antes de ustedes, nosotros somos algunos de ellos.

-No es posible, lo sabríamos

-No, no lo sabrían, fue parte del regalo del "padre". Y Dios se encontraba solo- dijo con voz solemne- solo y aburrido, decidió crear para entretenerse, para empezar creo a sus ayudantes, o mejor dicho se dividió así mismo, ustedes ya conocieron a una de esas partes.

-La muerte

-Así es, la primera de las partes, al iniciar la creación, también se inicia la destrucción, o lo que es lo mismo, la muerte. Así pues hay muchos seres, que como la muerte trabajan con libre albedrío, sin recibir ordenes de un padre omnipotente, sin rendir cuentas más que a su propia naturaleza, esos somos nosotros, puedes llamarnos, "Hijos del viento"

-Espíritus del viento, como Dioses paganos

-Si, algunos de nosotros hemos sido considerados Dioses en la antigüedad, pero eso no viene al caso.

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de ustedes?

-Fácil, el padre se aburrió de nosotros, no le hacíamos caso, pero era su culpa, él nos creo así, libres, o mejor dicho, esclavos solo de nuestra naturaleza. Aburrido de eso creo a sus hijos perfectos

-Nosotros…..nacimos solo para obedecer

-Muy cierto, y tampoco le fue bien con eso, también se aburrió, y ahí viene la humanidad y la historia que ya conoces.

-¿Quién es Matt? ¿Uno de ustedes?

-No, no lo es, cuando era solo un niño, sentimos su presencia, se parecía a nosotros, pero no era uno de los nuestros, no sabemos lo que es, solo sabemos una cosa, su destino está atado al destino de los hermanos Winchester, si el Apocalipsis a de ser detenido, Matt debe despertar, y la clave para eso es…

-Dean

-Te has dado cuenta ya.

-El poder del chico, de todo esto, comenzó a aumentar con la cercanía de Dean.

-Sí, también lo notamos, a medida que ustedes de acercaban, Matt se volvía más poderoso y con eso el bosque también y por consiguiente nosotros mismos. Es por eso que te permitimos entrar, somos guardianes de este niño, cuando el viajó hacia este lugar, le acompañamos, y nos establecimos en este bosque, con el tiempo, el mismo bosque, el pueblo entero comenzó a despertar las energías antiguas que dormían dentro de cada ser vivo del lugar, eso es por él, tiene el don para despertar el poder mismo de la creación.

-Es por eso que me recargué, es como una fuente ilimitada de "Gracia"

-Eso parece

-Si son tan poderosos, ustedes deberián enfrentar a Lucifer

-No has entendido, en este bosque somos invencibles, porque durante 5 años Matt a despertado los poderes antiguos, fuera de él, apenas tenemos poder para enfrentar a Lucifer, y además Castiel, esta no es nuestra pelea, es su pelea

-¿Por qué todo el espectáculo entonces? Si de todas maneras no van a ayudar

-Somos guardianes, ya te lo dijimos, para permitir que Matt vaya con ustedes, primero debíamos saber si tú, que eres el más fuerte, tenias lo necesario para protegerle. No escapaste, aún cuando estabas rodeado, aún sintiendo que tu adversario poseía gran poder, eres honorable, y piensas por ti mismo, eres digno de llevarte nuestro tesoro.

Meg hablaba con un hombre, que lloraba desconsoladamente junto a un par de tumbas.

-Me los devolverás

-A ambos, y a ella también, cuando ellos regresen a la vida, ella te perdonará, serán una familia otra vez. Te lo prometo.

-Entonces, lo haré.

* * *

**espero les guste (haru, ojalá te guste este capi) **

**dejen comentarios, para retroalimentar mis ideas.**


	19. Mi Historia

**Bueno mis lectores, aqui otro capi, espero no haber tardado esta vez**

**saludotes y gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Mi historia**

El viejo cazador se encontraba saboreando una deliciosa taza de café, mientras observaba a los chiquillos de unos 13 y 14 años jugar en el gran antejardín del tremendo palacete. Se había despedido de Dean para seguir investigando por su cuenta, la Sra Ackles parecía ser la persona que más sabía de Matt.

-Querían permanecer en la feria por más tiempo, pero solo les permití hasta una hora prudente para sus edades, ahora se las arreglaron para convencerme de hacer su propia "feria" nocturna, aquí mismo- dijo la Sra Acles llegando de improviso junto a Bobbi, amos se encontraban en el porche de la gran casa.

-Es muy lindo lo que usted hace por ellos

-Es poco, cometí muchos pecados

-No era usted, era ese demonio

-Pero yo lo permití, siempre me he preguntado por que de entre toda la gente rica, me eligió a mí, me temo que la respuesta a eso es mi propia debilidad, y eso hace que sea en parte mi culpa.

-No se exprese así, debe pensar en usted como victima de esa criatura.

-La mujer miró a Bobbi con agradecimiento, las palabras del cazador le había dado confort a su pesada culpa.

Matt le relató a Dean parte de las historias que su amigo imaginario le narraba cuando niño, el mayor de los Winchester no salía de su asombro al escuchar del muchacho los relatos de su propia vida, la suya de la de su padre y hermano, la historia completa de la familia Winchester era conocida por Matt, se apresuró a preguntar si había leído los libros, Matt lo miró curioso ante la pregunta, el chico no tenía idea de que existían esos libros. Lo que asombró al cazador era que las historias conocidas por Matt siempre llevaban alguna modificación, la cual hacía terminar cada aventura de los cazadores con un final feliz, "Cuentos para niños" pensó Dean. Alguien había convertido sus vidas en cuentos infantiles para Matt.

-Tu y yo….¿lo sabes verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar al muchacho.

-Sí, no sé bien que es, pero te conozco, me haces sentir bien, confió en ti sin siquiera conocerte.

-Es por esos cuentos, esos cuentos que tu amigo imaginario te contaba, es prácticamente mi vida, la mía y la de mi familia.

Matt miró al cazador con aire pensativo, buscando la mentira en el rostro de su interlocutor, una vez que analizó sus ojos, al no hallar mentira alguna, su rostro se volvió más serio aún, con algo de temor en su mirar.

-Entonces, los monstruos existen- dijo titubeando

-Sí, existen, también los demonios

-Y los ángeles

-Así es, pero no es algo bueno, créeme esos cabrones son tan malos como los demonios, bueno, no todos, hay uno que salva.

-¿Qué soy yo?, ¿Por qué me necesitas?

Dean sopesó las preguntas del muchacho, y se dio cuenta que era necesario contar su historia, no como un cuento de hadas para niños, sino que como había sido, sin modificaciones, debía mostrarle a Matt, cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta ese punto.

La Sra Ackles se sentía muy a gusto en compañía de Bobbi, y el cazador se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, y sus ojos se lo hacían notar. Bobbi no recordaba lo grato que podía ser la compañía femenina.

-En verdad no quiero que se lo lleven, entiendo que es importante, que el mundo lo necesita, pero, ha hecho tanto por todos nosotros, que aquí él ya esta bien, no quiero que vea el mal que hay allá fuera.

-Pero si usted misma no sabe de donde viene, es muy probable que él ya haya visto mucho mal, ¿No cree?

-Es cierto que el nunca habla de su pasado, pero yo averigüe algunas cosas, es solo un huérfano más, no le estoy mintiendo, para los registros, es un chico sin familia, que nació solo en este mundo, al cual yo he adoptado hace un par de años.

-Entiendo, ¿No pudo averiguar nada de su familia?

-Nada, su madre murió al dar a luz, y jamás nadie fue a reclamar su cuerpo, una mujer sin familia, que mujer, digo, una muchacha, era solo una niña de 15 años.- La mujer se tensó al recordar, imaginando el sufrimiento y soledad que aquella pobre chica sin documentos ni familia había vivido.

Matt miraba con extrema atención al cazador, que se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a el, contándole su historia, suya y de Sam, su amado hermano. Dean se sentó a su lado, con las manos entre su cabeza, mirando al suelo, el descargarse de esa manera había sido agotador para el Winchester.

-Entiendes un poco más ahora, todo lo que hemos pasado por esos hijos de puta y sus planes.

-…

-¿Qué piensas?

-No pienso, siento- dijo el chico con la voz entre cortada

-¿Qué sientes?

-…envidia…- respondió con vergüenza, Dean Winchester se levantó de golpe, se enfureció con el chico, y con él mismo, pensó que tendría la madurez de entender el dolor, los sacrificios, pero no, era un chiquillo más que sueña con ser el héroe.

-¿Cómo dices eso?- le miró con furia- todo lo que nos ha pasado, lo que hemos perdido, ¿No entendiste nada?

-Si, si entendí, entendí todo- Miró a Dean directo a los ojos, con la misma furia que sentía el cazador- entendí todo, y lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar de envidiarte a ti y a tu hermano, más a él incluso

-No digas eso, ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?- le apunto con el dedo, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no golpearlo.

-Lo digo, porque es verdad, porque se aman- el rostro de Dean se suavizó- Tú y él, se aman, dan su vida el uno por el otro, sin pensarlo, sin titubear, sabes, fuiste al infierno y sufriste durante 40 años por tu hermano, Dios!, tener a alguien que te ame como tú lo amas a él, o amar como ustedes se aman, por Dios Dean, no puedo evitar envidiarlos, la han pasado mal, si, lo han pasado muy mal, pero nunca han estado solos, se han amado tanto que los envidio- bajo su rostro, Dean lo miraba con pesar- los envidio, yo nunca… y nunca, nadie haría eso por mi….nadie me ha amado así. Debe ser muy lindo que te amen de esa manera, y amar de esa manera.

Dean Winchester no sabía que decir, las palabras de Matt habían hecho eco en sus sentimientos. Era cierto, él nunca había estado solo, siempre su hermano estaba con él.

-Además, tu historia…..algo falta, no puedo terminar de creerla- Dijo Matt rompiendo el silencio.

-Tú sabes que no te estoy mintiendo, sé que es difícil de creer que existan vampiros y otras criaturas, pero así es…

-No, no es eso lo que me hace dudar…..en todo hay dos caras, entre los seres humanos, hay personas buenas y personas malas, incluso dentro de cada persona esta la capacidad para hacer el bien o el mal, y durante nuestra vida vamos haciendo lo uno o lo otro.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-En todos tus años con lo sobrenatural, ¿No encontraste nada bueno?- Dean no pudo evitar en pensar en su hermano y las discusiones de "Si es sobrenatural lo matamos" y la respuesta de su hermano "No Dean, si es malo lo matamos"

-Dean le relato a Matt sobre los vampiros buenos, y sobre el espíritu de su madre que les ayudo en alguna ocasión, dándose cuenta, que así como el muchacho que se encontraba frente a él, también había en lo sobrenatural, seres buenos. Se maldijo mentalmente por las veces que recriminó a su hermano por acercarse demasiado a ser sobrenatural, quizás, de haberlo ayudado a controlarse, no se hubiesen distanciado tanto en aquél entonces.

-Solo esos casos….debe haber muchos más, muchos más seres sobrenaturales que no sean un peligro, que sean buenos, que quieran ayudar, ¿No crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa de esperanza, como un niño pequeño que espera a San Nicolás.

-Si, también creo eso, ahora lo creo- Dean Winchester sentía la esperanza crecer dentro de si, al mirar los soñadores ojos de Matt Ackles.

Caminaba por entre las personas de la feria, las luces colgantes no lograban alegrarle, había hecho las preguntas correctas, ser policía durante tantos años le había servido finalmente para algo, ya tenía un nombre. Matt Ackles debía morir.

* * *

ESPERO EN VERDAD QUE LES GUSTE ES CAPI.

saludotes!


	20. El precio a pagar

**Espero les guste el capi, mil disculpas por el retraso!**

* * *

**El precio a pagar**

Dean acompañó a Matt hacia su casa, ya era tarde, tanto que la noche comenzaba a retroceder, dando espacio al nuevo día. El rubio no entendía como era posible que entre platicas, la noche se les hubiese ido volando. El castaño no recordaba haber pasado un rato igual de grato en toda su vida, aquel hombre rubio y de ojos fuertes, le hacía sentir seguro, y algo así como un sentimiento "tonto" comenzaba a crecer en su corazón.

La casa se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, las luces del nuevo día iluminaban su contorno dándole un aire de ensueño a todo su alrededor. El cazador suspiro sin quererlo, al tener que despedirse de su "Voz".

-Bueno, te veo mañana- dijo el rubio, mirando hacia el suelo, se sentía ridículo comportándose como un adolescente, pero simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

-¿Mañana?, pero si ya es "mañana"- sonrió Matt- te veo más rato…..espero.

El chico se sonrojo enormemente con lo dicho, Dean que noto el rubor en su compañero, sonrió y dijo un seguro "Si, nos vemos mañana". Matt entró rápido hacia la casa, dejando salir un "me castigaran por la hora!" que hizo sonreír aún más al cazador.

Bobbi esperaba sin dormir la llegada de su amigo, sentado en el viejo sofá del motel. Pensaba sobre la conversación que tuvo con la Sra Ackles, la mujer, le presultaba muy atractivo, aun cuando era algo mayor que él, un batir de alas interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Cas...¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Aún no lo sé bien.

Castiel contó a su amigo todo lo ocurrido en el bosque, para luego despedirse con prontitud, "Iré a buscar más aliados para la guerra" dijo, esas palabras y una linda sonrisa, fue lo que ofreció el ángel como despedida.

Sam Winchester se encontraba hablando con su nuevo amigo, el paisaje había variado una vez más, convirtiéndote en una bella feria de pueblo, muy linda, pero vacía, solo se encontraban en ella el alto cazador y su amigo, la "voz" de Dean.

-No he vuelto a verlo

-¿A quien?

-Al chico, aquel que tanto se parece a Dean, me temo que esta sufriendo, me temo que soy yo quien le produce el daño

-Ya hablamos de esto, no eres tú, es él, Lucifer

-Pero aún así, es mi cuerpo

-Pero no eres tú, vamos, debes dejar de pensar en él, mira como te alteras- su entorno se volvió gris, lleno de nubarrones en el cielo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, ese pobre chico, ni siquiera sé su nombre….¿Sabes? el dijo que me perdonaba….debo ayudarle ¿Me entiendes?

-Lo harás, cuando nuestro plan se lleve a cabo, lo harás.

-Ah, el plan….no me has contado todo sobre ese plan, y no me digas que es porque hay cosas que desconoces, mientes muy mal.¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?

-Entonces no te mentiré, solo te pediré que confíes en mi, tú, Dean, todo saldrá bien.

El joven cazador llegó al motel con la sensación de estar florando, la sonrisa bobalicona no pudo ser borrada ni siquiera por la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

Bobbi, se apresuró a contarle lo ocurrido con Castiel, el rubio sobre su conversación con Matt. Los cazadores decidieron descansar y seguir averiguando al día siguiente. Despertar el poder oculto de Matt, era aún un misterio para ellos.

Pasado el medio día, los cazadores almorzaron y se separaron, mientras que Dean iba a conversar y acompañar a Matt, el viejo cazador iría al bosque el mismo, Cas le aseguró que no corrían peligro, por eso decidió ir solo, a ver si aquellos seres conversaban con él.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte- dijo el castaño al ver al cazador llegar hasta la casa

-¿Si? ¿Y cuál sería esa propuesta?

-Quiero ayudarte, ayudar a tu hermano, hacer lo correcto, pero no sé como, te propongo que me ayudes- Como respuesta, Matt recibió una sonrisa de Dean Winchester, el cazador se sentía feliz de que el chico se hubiese decidido a ayudar en tan poco tiempo.

Durante varios días Dean acompaño a Matt a sus diversas tareas, cuidar de los niños del hogar parecía ser su principal actividad, las conversaciones entre ambos eran cada vez más fluidas, Matt lamentaba no poder despertar sus habilidades, ni poder ayudar a Dean y agradecía que este no le presionara más de lo debido, aunque él tenía claro que el hombre hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no perder la paciencia, le dolía mirar en los ojos del cazador la tristeza y frustración por no poder despertar los poderes, de quien, se suponía debía salvar a su hermano.

Bobbi por su parte, no había tenido mayor suerte, no había podido conseguir nada que pudiese ayudar en el despertar de Matt, ni tampoco había encontrado a los "lobos" en el bosque, estaba claro que ellos no le querían cerca. El cazador se sentía frustrado, intuía que algo de su "pacto" le hacia de cierta manera "impuro" ante esos seres, pensaba eso ya que al acercarse al bosque comenzó a sentir debilidad en sus extremidades, debilidad que aumentaba a medida que avanzaba hacia el bosque, no pudo continuar, temiendo quedar invalido dentro de ese enorme y misterioso lugar. En lugar de busca a los seres misteriosos, indago en el pueblo, biblioteca, tiendas esotéricas, etc. No había encontrado nada útil. Frustrado había terminado por acompañar a la Sra Ackles y a veces a los chicos en su "entrenamiento".

-No puedo mover esa piedra, tampoco puedo hacer que el viento sople más fuerte.

-Quizás tus poderes solo funcionan con lo sobrenatural…si Cas estuviera aquí, maldito alas, como es eso de que se fue!

-Y si vamos al bosque otra vez, puede que ellos si aparezcan esta vez.

Los chicos al igual que Bobbi habían ido varias veces hacia el bosque, buscando respuestas para Matt, pero los seres no habían aparecido. Matt le contó a Dean que el bosque siempre le llamaba y que él iba continuamente hacia él, pero que a parte de los animales comunes, nunca había visto nada fuera de lo normal, lo más "místico" del lugar era que infundía en Matt, un muy grato sentimiento.

Nunca estaba solo, siempre acompañado o de niños, y jamás haría eso frente de niños, o acompañado de ese hombre rubio, que nunca bajaba la guardia. Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, el chico parecía normal, y además un buen muchacho, temblaba en pensar que debía matarlo cada vez que le veía jugar con los niños del orfanato. Aún así, él les había visto, había visto a sus niños por unos segundos, por solo unos instantes les había abrazado. El necesitaba recuperarlos, y si el preció para ello era matar a un inocente, él pagaría ese precio.

* * *

saludotes enormes a todos quienes me leen y a los que escriben (Haru) bueno, les respondo por pv, como siempre.


	21. Los Momentos Felices

**MIL PERDONES POR EL MEGA RETRASOOOO, BUENO LES CUENTO QUE YA SE VIENEN LOS ULTIMOS CAPIS, ESTA SEMANA SUBIRÉ DOS, PRONTO EL GRAN FINAL!**

* * *

**Los momentos felices**

Llevaban cerca de un mes en aquel pueblo, Bobbi y la Sra Ackles conversaban sin falta cada tarde a eso de las 17 horas, casi como una cita, una rutina simple y honesta que al viejo cazador se le había vuelto indispensable para vivir. Bobbi sabía que eso no podía continuar por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano los poderes de Matt despertarían y tendrían que enfrentar una batalla contra el señor de los infiernos.

Castiel llevaba sin aparecer por más de una semana, cuando regresó solo dijo "vengo a decirles que estoy bien y que ya tenemos varios aliados" fue todo lo que el ángel dijo antes de desaparecer y dejar a dos cazadores llenos de preguntas y furiosos.

Las señales demoníacas eran cada vez mayores, pero como ya sabían, eran lejanas a ellos, Lucifer y sus demonios no podían acercarse a ellos, ni tampoco los ángeles podían. Pero los cazadores se encontraban como gatos enjaulados, queriendo ir a cazar, es cierto que la suave rutina los había conquistado, pero eran y siempre serian cazadores.

Dean pasaba sus días acompañando a Matt en sus quehaceres, y luego practicando, le enseñaba a pelear, disparar, recitar hechizos, en fin, un sin número de cosas que él creía eran imprescindibles para la pronta batalla. El Winchester se había acostumbrado al muchacho. Su sonrisa, sus caprichos, sus ojos, en fin, su todo hacía al rubio querer que su compañía nunca se perdiera, Dean sentía de manera muy egoísta, que si Sam estuviese ahí con ellos, todo el mundo fuera del pueblo podía irse a la mierda, porque junto a su hermano y Matt, el no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Le quería "esto no esta bien" era un pensamiento que el rubio tenía con frecuencia.

-¿Qué es lo que no esta bien?- La voz de Sam sacó a Dean de sus cavilaciones

-Nada, no me hagas caso….creí que estaba despierto, pero ya me volví a dormir- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a su hermano, El de menor tamaño se abalanzo a su gigantesco hermano pequeño, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo que no dejaba espació ni para el mismo aire. Ya era costumbre para ellos encontrarse en los sueños del rubio, Matt, o mejor dicho su parte "dormida" se había vuelto tan fuerte que solía juntar a los hermanos varias veces por semana. La primera vez los hermanos no pudieron contener abrazarse, olfateandose desesperados, Sam extrañaba el olor de su hermano mayor, del que fuera su padre, su amigo, su superhéroe personal, y Dean extrañaba simplemente a Sam, la razón de su vida. Aquella primera vez ambos lloraron mientras se abrazaban, y luego rieron nerviosos y comenzaron a molestarse sobre quien era más "nenaza", así luego pudieron conversar y darse ánimos y confianzas infinitas entre ambos.

La Segunda vez, se miraron fijamente, intentaron no llorar, ni abrazarse, intentaron ser cazadores duros y bien formados, Winchester, como debía ser, pero no pudieron, volvieron a abrazarse y soltar unas cuantas lagrimas; ya a la tercera vez las lagrimas se detuvieron a medio camino, pero continuó el abrazo, con la repetición de los encuentros no pudieron evitar demostrarse cuanto se extrañaban, pero no con lagrimas, porque ellos eran ellos, y esas eran cosas de nenas ( "recaídas" dijo Dean) y así quedo instaurado el nuevo saludo Winchester, un abrazo tan fuerte que no dejaba espacio ni siquiera para el aire.

-Vamos, dime, ¿Qué es lo que no esta bien?

-Ya te dije que nada, tú dime, ¿has visto a ese chico?

-No- respondió el castaño con pesar

-Uf, que alivio

-Dean, no es bueno, podría estar mal, sin mi para darle tiempo a recuperarse…

-Pues es una lastima, pero yo me preocupo por ti, y cada vez que ves a ese chico, cada vez que Luci se "duerme" un poco y te deja salir, te arriesgas a que descubra que estás vivo Sam por Dios, si lo hace, ya sabes lo que pasará, Matt no tiene poder para enfrentar el poder del diablo si cae directamente sobre este sitio, sobre este refugió.

-Lo sé Dean, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él, ya te lo dije, el pobre chico hasta dice que me perdona, que sabe que no es mi culpa…..Dean por favor, entiéndeme

-Te entiendo, y ya te lo dije, salvaremos a ese chico, pero por favor, no hagas ninguna locura, Matt aún no sabe nada, aún no es conciente de su poder….

-Lo sé, él me lo ha dicho, bueno, su parte "dormida"

-Vale

-Ok

-….

-No me dirás que es lo que esta mal?

Dean rodó los ojos con fastidio, su amado hermano ni siquiera en un refugio espiritual dentro de su cuerpo podía dejar de ser el hermano intruso y molestoso que no dejaba pasar nada por alto.

-No Sammy, no te lo diré

-Apuesto a que puedo adivinar- soltó el pequeño con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Dean lo miró fijo, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Apuesto que lo que no esta bien tiene cuatro letras

-…

-Apuesto que tiene ojos azules, más incluso que los de Castiel

-….

Sam Winchester rió como un niño al ver la cara de fastidio de su hermano mezclarse con un tono colorado digno de una fotografía.

El viento soplaba fuerte, si pudiese sentir el frío de manera natural, Castiel estaría tiritando y pronto a morir de hipotermia. Su acompañante, miraba hacia el resto de las montañas, la nieve caía con fuerza e impedía ver mucho más de unos pasos, pero para ella eso no parecía ser problema, ella simplemente "observaba".

-¿Un aliado aquí?

-Te sorprende Castiel- Le mujer tomó la mano del ángel y este se sonrojó ante el tacto, hacía tiempo que el sentimiento que esa mujer provocaba en él desde que se conocieron había ido creciendo hasta ser algo completamente nuevo para el ángel.

Dean resoplaba con fuerza, estaba molesto, la voz de su hermano riéndose de él en su cara aún le perseguía. "Te gusta" había dicho el mocoso de su hermano. "Dean quiere a Matt, Dean quiere a Matt" había comenzado a cantar en tono infantil su hermano menor. Lo peor vino después, las bromas del tipo "Oye, y cuando salen, no tienes problemas con su hora de dormir" y las tremendas carcajadas que acompañaban a cada broma. En resumen, Dean Winchester odiaba a su hermano y se odiaba a si mismo por ser un libro abierto para Sam Winchester.

Llevaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta desde hacía semanas, al fin la había encontrado, el chico se encontraba solo por la plaza, su "guardaespaldas" no se encontraba por los alrededores y no habían niños inocentes junto a él.

-¿Dónde esta Matt

-Salió a dar una vuelta por la plaza- respondió la Sra Ackles.

- ¿Hace cuanto?

-Ya volverá- respondió Bobbi, dándole al rubio una mirada que decía "deja de ser el novio celoso delante de esta mujer"

Dean bufó molesto y se fue a arreglar el viejo coche que llevaban con ellos. Cuando él día se hizo noche, sintió que algo no estaba bien.

"Tengo miedo" dijo una voz dentro de si, SU voz.

* * *

Mañana cuelgo el siguiente capi

**Mil gracias a quienes me leen**

**espero les guste**


	22. No me dejes solo

**OK..ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI...SALUDOTES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN**

**HARU...ESPERO TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA...AÚN CON ESTE CAPI**

* * *

**No me dejes solo**

Los ojos azules del muchacho le miraban sin pestañar, sabía que estaba asustado, era solo un chiquillo, no podía ocultar el miedo, pero aún así controlaba el sentimiento, y le miraba, sin pestañar, desafiándole, estudiándole.

Dean buscaba en forma frenética a su amigo por entre las casas periféricas al pueblo, los amigos de Matt buscaban por el bosque y la misma Sra Ackles junto a Bobbi buscaban por el mismo pueblo, junto a varios habitantes del mismo. Al principio no tomaron atención a su desaparición, Matt era famoso por hacerlo. Desaparecía y luego volvía como si nada hubiese pasado, pero la insistencia del cazador y de la Sra Ackles había llevado al pueblo a una búsqueda exhaustiva del chico.

Habían pasado varias horas de que nadie lo veía, era cerca de la media noche y la Luna alumbraba suavemente los contornos de aquellas casas abandonadas tras el huracán. "Cass, necesitamos tu ayuda" repetía una y otra vez el cazador, abrumado por la preocupación de no poder encontrar al chico. Los seres del bosque no parecían dispuestos a cooperar con la búsqueda, al menos eso es lo que Dean pensaba.

-Iré a ayudar a Dean, ustedes pueden barrer el pueblo sin problemas

-Si, ve por favor, si algo le sucediera….-la mujer se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

-No, nada le pasará. Ya sabes que nada malo puede llegar hasta aquí….

-Nada sobrenaturalmente malo

Las palabras de la mujer dejaron de piedra al viejo cazador, era cierto, lo sobrenatural no podía herir al chico, pero, él sabía bien que la maldad no es exclusiva de lo sobrenatural, y peoR aún, entre los humanos, hay muchos adeptos a Lucifer.

El impala color plata (imitación de su nena) ilumino la calle acercándose a la silueta del rubio.

-¿Nada aún?- pregunto el rubio a Bobbi, apenas este se detuvo a su lado

-No, nada….no creo que este en el pueblo chico

-Lo sé, por eso he venido hasta aquí….no esta fuera del pueblo, esta cerca, debe estar por este lado, lo sé, puedo sentirlo Bobbi.

Bobbi bajó del auto y acompaño a Dean a recorrer las viejas casas, el instinto del más joven le decía que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?- preguntó muy seguro de si mismo el joven a su captor, este no se había molestado ni en atarlo. Había sido fácil secuestrarlo, se le acerco, pregunto una dirección y en un descuido, durmió al chico con cloroformo, nadie notó nada, fue muy preciso, siempre "un buen policía"

-Pensar…¿Pensar qué?

-En matarme, para eso me trajiste, ¿No?

El ex policía miró impactado al muchacho, no dejaba de asombrarle la calma y seguridad que mostraba, a pesar del miedo, el chico se sobreponía e intentaba tener el control de la situación.

-Si, lo siento, pero debo hacerlo

-¿Debes hacerlo?, nadie debe matar a alguien, no así, no de este modo, no te he hecho nada

-No, por eso me cuesta hacerlo, debo verte bien, tengo que ver en ti todo lo malo que debes ser….

-Debes convencerte, autoconvecerte que matarme es algo bueno….¿Enserio piensas eso?

El hombre retiró la vista de los ojos de Matt, se sentía mal, una basura, el chico no era un ser malvado, era solo un chiquillo, nada más, pero el debía matarlo, si no lo hacía no los volvería a ver, debía tenerlos otra vez, abrazarlos solo una vez, para él era más que suficiente. Se había tardado demasiado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Respiró profundamente, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y miró con pesar al muchacho.

Guiado por un instinto mayor a lo normal, el cazador se dirigió a una vieja casa, ahí por entre la ventana pudo ver a Matt, y un hombre apuntándole con un arma.

Todo fue muy rápido, un momento apuntaba hacia el chico y en otro un dolor punzante se le clavaba en la pierna, un disparo. Cayó al piso por el impacto de la bala, en el momento que el rubio entraba por la puerta a toda velocidad, se le acercó corriendo y de una patada le arrebató su arma, la cuál fue a parar varios pasos más allá.

-Quédate quieto hijo de puta….¿Estás bien?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Matt, este asintió con timidez.

Bobbi entró corriendo a los segundo después, para ver en la habitación vacía de aquella casa derrumbada a un hombre de unos 40 años tirado en el piso con la pierna herida, mientras que Dean se encontraba apuntándole con su arma.

-¿Quién te ha enviado?- preguntó el viejo cazador, atinando a preguntar lo necesario para informarse de su nuevo enemigo.

El hombre no respondió.

-Bobbi, llévate a Matt de aquí

-Dean…

-Dije que te lo llevarás- el tono del rubio no daba paso a cuestionamientos, por primera vez el viejo cazador olvidó el rango que le otorgaba su edad y con un gesto de su mano indico al muchacho que le siguiera.

-Te hicieron una pregunta…¿Quién diablos te envió?

El hombre no dijo nada, solo miraba a los tres enfrente de él. El rubio apuntándole con el arma, a su lado, unos pasos más atrás el viejo tomando del brazo al muchacho que le miraba con pesar, "Siente lastima de mi" pensó el ex policía.

Bobbi caminó con Matt hasta la puerta de salida, Dean miró de reojo a los dos que estaban prontos a salir de aquella casa, esa fugaz mirada fue todo lo que le bastó.

Tomó su arma oculta y apunto directo al chico de los ojos azules, Dean pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo el momento justo en que el hombre apunto su arma hacia Matt, fueron décimas de segundo, pudo sentir el sonido sordo del disparo, y luego el dolor en su espalda, ahí por los riñones, un dolor agudo que luego se hizo nada, pudo ver los ojos de Matt directamente, estaban abiertos de par en par, y pudo ver en sus labios dibujada la palabra "No", cuando cayó sobre él pudo sentir de cerca su aroma, era dulce.

Eso fue lo último que Dean Winchester sintió en su vida.

**continuara...**


	23. Lo que nunca nos dijimos

**Aqui otro capi, Haru, espero te guste, y bueno, yo mejor me escondo lejos para que no me busques y me hagas cosas malas!**

**

* * *

**

**Lo que nunca nos dijimos**

Se sentía completo, estirando los brazos tumbado sobre el pastizal de las praderas que limitaban un lado del pueblo. Dean se regocijaba con las sensaciones que sus brazos semidesnudos recibían de las hierbas que suavemente le acariciaban.

Matt seguía corriendo por la pradera, así, tumbado de espaldas al suelo, podía sentir los pasos de aquel muchacho alegre y gentil cuya compañía tanto le agradaba.

¿Ya puedo dejar de correr?- preguntó un jadeante Matt

Déjame pensar….nop!

Pero si ya estoy todo sudado

Pues ahora te enteras, esto no es para que sudes, sino que para que estés en forma, correr es demasiado necesario a donde vamos.

El rubio pudo sentir el mohín de disgusto que hizo el chico, pero obediente siguió corriendo. Se concentró así en el cielo, en las nubes y las aves que lo transitaban. Se distrajo mirando el espectáculo que la naturaleza le presentaba y no pudo evitar un ataque frontal de su pupilo. Matt cayó sobre el cazador sujetándole con sus piernas y haciéndole cosquillas con las manos, o intentando hacerlas.

-Chiquillo del demonio, te vas a enterar!

Con muy poco esfuerzo, el Winchester volcó la situación, Matt quedó debajo de él sujetado por las fuertes manos de Dean, y con sus piernas atrapadas entre las del rubio.

-Te tengo!-gritó un triunfal Dean Winchester

Matt miraba hacia arriba, a esas pecas que se iluminaban tenuemente por la luz del Sol, a esos ojos verdes que brillaban como un niño de diez años, a esos labios que sonreían de manera honesta, pueril y gentil. Su corazón dio varios brincos.

Dean miraba hacia abajo, hacia unos ojos azules que le atrapaban, un cabello desordenado que le invitaba a acariciar, y una sonrisa, tenue, sincera y bondadosa, tan familiar que su corazón se aceleraba solo con verla.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir el momento. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, revolviendo el cabello de Matt.

-Bien, deja de hacer el loco y sigue entrenando- mandó el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

-Si, claro….¿Dean?

-¿Si?

-Lo siento

-Lo sientes…¿Por qué?- la cara de extrañeza del Winchester era de revista.

-Por seguir acá, por fallarte, dije que te ayudaría, pero aún no sabemos como…y Sam, Lucifer, todo, todo sigue igual, incluso peor.

Dean Winchester no le reclamaba nada, había sido él quien le buscó y pidió su ayuda, y el chico sin dudarlo había aceptado ayudar.

-Matt, nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿Vale? Has hecho mucho por mi y por Sam, créeme cuando te lo digo.

El chico seguía cabizbajo, mirando hacia el suelo, el corazón de Dean se estremecía de pena al verlo, era similar al estremecimiento que sentía cuando recordaba la prisión de su hermano.

-Vamos, cambia esa cara, vamos a patearle el culo a Lucifer y a Michel, ya veras que sí!-dijo intentando parecer alegre- y sobre esto- tomando un mechón del cabello de Matt- debemos hacer algo, no se puede salvar el mundo con semejante corte!

Matt sonrío con las palabras de Dean, las tonteras de ese hombre le alegraban el día. "Debería ser yo quien alegre tú día" pensaba Matt.

Ya era de noche cuando volvieron a casa, cenaron e hicieron el tonto, para el viejo cazador, las atenciones que le chico daba a Dean no pasaban por alto, Bobbi sabía muy bien que escondían esas miradas y jugarretas.

-Le gustas, es más, creo que te quiere

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto Dean, pero eres un experto en descubrir cuando una chica quiere contigo, y aunque sea un chico, ya te habrás dado cuenta

-Solo esta confundido

-Confundido mis narices, aquí todos saben que es gay y lo aceptan, parece ser que el único que no se ha enterado eres tú.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

- A que es solo un chiquillo, no tiene mas 18 años, no les des ilusiones Dean, a eso voy, le sigues sus juegos, sus tonteras, y alimentas sus esperanzas, no esta bien.

-No le doy ilusiones Bobbi, solo lo estoy entrenando.

-Eso crees tú, pero ¿él lo tiene claro acaso?

-….

-Dean, ya suficiente mal le hacemos a este chico sacándolo de su vida perfecta, no hace falta que además le ilusiones con algo que no podrá ser.

Dean cortó la conversación saliendo de la casa de Ackles y dirigiéndose solo hacia el motel, caminando para despejar su mente. "No podrá ser" recordaba lo que su amigo le había dicho, "pero ¿Y si puede ser?" sacudió la cabeza, como intentando sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. El cazador se fue pensando bajo la Luna llena en su vida, su hermano, y Matt, aquél chico que nunca había sentido el amor, el muchacho que le había dicho que sentía envidia de su vida, de su asquerosa vida, y ¿Por qué? Porque él, Dean Winchester, el Dean Maldecido-Winchester había tenido una vida de mierda, si, pero siempre llena de amor.

¿Por qué te fuiste solo?

¿Ah?

Al girarse se encontró con el que se había convertido en parte dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Quise irme antes, para llegar a dormir, eso es todo

-Sigues mintiendo muy mal, ¿Sabías?

-Deja de leer mi mente- bufó Dean

-No leo mentes, ya sabes eso!-rebatió con molestia Matt, Dean sonrió ante eso, le agradaba sacar de quicio al chico.

-Ya….se bueno, dime ¿Por qué te fuiste solo?

-Quería caminar, necesitaba pensar

-Ah, claro, tienes mucho en que pensar….

-Si, y mira, no vayas a pedir perdón otra vez, estamos, ya te dije que no tienes porque pedirlo, ¿Estamos?

-Si, ya lo sé.

-Vamos, te acompaño a cada, de nuevo

-No es necesario, volveré solo, quiero hablar con el viento

-¿Si? Y cómo va eso?

-No me habla como cuando era niño, pero a veces creo que está a punto de decirme algo….quizás quien soy, par que estoy aquí y todo eso

Dean sonrío, el chico le había confesado sus temores, dudas. Temía sobre todo a la soledad y se cuestionaba sobre su origen y propósito en la vida, aunque la historia del Apocalipsis podría darle un sentido a su vida, para Matt no era suficiente, el necesitaba saber por que estaba en este mundo.

Le vio partir hacia la pradera, y se sentó bajo un árbol, dándole su espacio, pero sin dejarlo solo, desde ahí lo vigiló. El viento sopló, Dean pensó que intentaba hablar con él.

También me gusta- no supo porque lo dijo, pero solo lo dijo, se lo dijo al viento.


	24. Despertar

**Aqui continua la historia...espero les guste**

**Haru, espero que te guste este capi y no quieras matarme luego**

* * *

Despertar

Bobbi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo escuchó el sonido demoledor de la bala y vio una figura ponerse frente a Matt, cuando proceso, Dean se encontraba cayendo entre los brazos del chico.

Matt no alcanzó a ver al hombre apuntándole, tampoco escuchó el disparo, solo vio a Dean delante suyo y entonces, supo que algo iba mal, muy mal, el cuerpo del rubio cayó sobre si inerte, con todo su peso, gritó un "no" que no alcanzó a escucharse, porque sus fuerzas se fueron en sostener el cuerpo del hombre que le había salvado la vida.

Cuando Bobbi reaccionó ya era tarde, el hombre, con la pierna ensangrentada, se sostenía en pie a duras penas, pero con la mano firme le apuntaba fijo. El viejo cazador maldijo su estupidez, y sintió la ira ganándole a la cordura en su fuero interno.

-Será mejor que también me mates, porque si no lo haces, juro por todo lo sagrado que acabaré contigo hijo de la gran puta!

El ex policía no habló, solo volvió su arma contra Matt, el chico se encontraba en estado de shock en el suelo, de rodillas, sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Dean.

-Lo lamento, pero él se lo busco, yo apuntaba al chico, el se interpuso.

"El se interpuso", Matt escuchó esas palabras e intentó procesarlas lo mejor que pudo.

-No…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Dean? Tú…tú debías salvar a Sam, no a mi, es a él a quien debías tu vida.

Matt repetía una y otra vez, sin poder llorar, aún no entendía lo que había pasado.

"Lo hizo por ti" escuchó decir a una voz dentro de sí, una voz muy parecida a la de si mismo.

-Imposible, es un idiota, que siempre se arriesga por el resto, es un imbecil, olvidó a Sam, olvidó a todos, es un imbecil- gritó el muchacho, Bobbi y el ex policía le miraban estupefactos.

"No, no lo es, se arriesga, pero no de ese modo, no por cualquiera"

-Mentira, lo hace, es un idiota, eso es lo que es- gritó con desesperación

"Sabes que no es así, hemos escuchado de su vida desde siempre, él no es un idiota"

-Lo hizo por mi….¿Lo hizo por mi?- las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos

"Si, lo hizo por ti."

El hombre perdía la paciencia, la herida en su pierna pronto le impediría mantener el control de la situación, debía aprovechar el tiempo, sin pensarlo apretó el gatillo apuntando a Matt, esta vez, no había nadie que se interpusiera.

Bobbi no entendía lo que ocurría, pudo escuchar el disparo, pero la bala nunca llego, Matt se encontraba sollozando con el cuerpo de Dean entre sus brazos, mirando hacia el cabello del rubio. Cuando volteó a ver hacia el atacante, lo que vio lo dejó helado. La bala se encontraba suspendida en el aire, ahí, entre ellos y el otro hombre.

"No voy a permitirlo"

-No voy a permitirlo- La voz de Matt se volvió profunda, seria y serena, ya no era la voz del chiquillo alegre que animaba a los habitantes del pueblo, era algo más, algo sobrenatural.

-No permitiré que sigas lastimando a nadie más

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto con miedo el atacante.

Bobbi no pudo moverse, una fuerza proveniente de Matt le impedía moverse, supuso que era la misma fuerza que paralizaba al atacante y que mantenía la bala suspendida en el aire.

-Sé lo que te han ofrecido, es una mentira, tus hijos ya se han ido, y no volverán, debes dejarlos ir.

Los ojos azules del chico le miraban sin juicios, sin rencores, solo con compasión, el ex policía rompió en llanto, supo que las palabras del chico eran ciertas.

-No puedo seguir sin ellos, Ana, tampoco, no pudimos seguir juntos…..ella no me perdona, yo no me perdono, era un maldito policía, debía poder protegerlos…

-No podías, deja de culparte, Ana dejó de hacerlo, si ella se alejó de ti, es porque no soportaba verte a los ojos, ellos tenían tus ojos

-No podré seguir…

-Si puedes, y recuperarás a Ana, ella te extraña, aunque le duelan tus ojos, también los necesita, eres el padre de sus hijos, siempre lo serás.

Bobbi abrió los ojos con asombro, ahí, tras el hombre que los atacó dos figuras aparecieron, eran pequeñas, unos niños solamente.

-Papi

-Papi!

El hombre contuvo el aliento, no podía ser, no era cierto, recobró el movimiento, pero no quiso voltear, no quería hacerlo y encontrarse con la nada.

-Papi

-¿Por qué estas llorando?

Los niños se acercaron al hombre, quien cerro los ojos al sentir sus manitas tomando sus propias manos, al abrir los ojos, ahí, aferrando cada una de sus manos estaban sus hijos.

Cayó al suelo y los abrazó con fuerza, queriendo retenerlos para siempre.

-Ya no llores papá, tú eres fuerte y grande, no lloras, a mamá no le gustan los llorones- dijo su hijo mayor

-Mami te echa de menos- dijo su hijo menor.

Una gran luz blanca se produjo de pronto, cegando al viejo cazador, cuando Bobbi pudo volver a ver, el hombre y las apariciones ya no estaban y Matt se encontraba inconciente sosteniendo aún el cuerpo de Dean.

-Oh muchacho, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo Bobbi acercándose al cuerpo de Dean.

- No podía dejar que algo malo le pasara Bobbi.

El viejo cazador dio un brinco hacia atrás al ver como el cuerpo de Dean se movía, la herida en su espalda ya no sangraba, como si nada le hubiese pasado.

continuará...


	25. En el pasado estan las respuestas

**Bueno chicos, espero que les guste este capi**

**Haru, espero que no te espantes esta vez!, no quiero perderte!**

* * *

**En el pasado están las respuestas (primera parte)**

**1989…algún lugar del norte.**

La lluvia caía fuertemente, y la temperatura bajaba cada hora un grado más. El niño de cabello castaño se encontraba apoyado en sus codos al borde de la ventana, mirando con expectación hacia la lluvia.

-¿Crees que nieve?

-No lo sé, quizás- respondió con desganas el pecoso rubio.

-Dean!, dame una respuesta!- chilló el pequeño.

-Samy, no tengo una respuesta, porque no me interesa, si nieva o no nieva me da igual.

El pequeño volteó nuevamente a mirar hacia fuera, su hermano mayor pudo sentir, aún sin verlo que el pequeño molestoso se había quedado algo triste.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que nieve?- preguntó finalmente.

-Porque papá dijo que la próxima vez que nieve jugará con nosotros en ella.- respondió con tristeza. Sam Winchester, a sus 6 años ya comenzaba a entender que las promesas de su padre no tenían mucha credibilidad, pero sin embargo, aún deseaba creer en su padre.

Su hermano mayor se quedó mirando hacia fuera sin decir nada, en su fuero interno deseaba que no nevara aún, su padre los había dejado solos, y él no sabía cuando volvería, si nevaba ahora, habría otra promesa incumplida para su hermanito.

-Ya no importa- rompió el silencio Sam

-¿Qué no importa?

-Si papá llega o no para cuando nieve, si nieva quiero jugar contigo Dean- El pequeño volteó a mirar a su hermano y le regaló una de las sonrisas más bellas que el mundo había visto nunca. Dean Winchester siempre recordaría aquel momento, el tiempo exacto en que Sam Winchester comenzó a verlo a él como la figura paterna que su verdadero padre nunca supo ser.

La nieve comenzó a caer a eso de las 6 de la tarde, aunque estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío, los hermanos salieron a jugar con la "blanca amiga" las luces del parque de remolques en que se encontraban iluminaban tenuemente su juego.

-Ashhii- estornudó el menor

-Sammy, te vas a resfriar, ya no más nieve por hoy- dijo en tono serio el pecoso.

-Pero Dean, yo quiero seguir jugando

-No, nada de peros, vamos a dentro

Los hermanos entraron sin percatarse de la figura que los observaba con atención.

Dentro del remolque, por la ventana, podía observarse como Dean ayudaba a Sam a cambiarse de ropa, sacaba sus zapatos y de paso jugaba con el pequeño, Sam se reía, había sido un día feliz para él, su hermano lo era todo para él y ambos eran felices en su extraña vida. Eran pocos los momentos en que el castaño dejaba de sentir que algo le faltaba, ese había sido uno de esos momentos. Dejó de mirar hacia fuera, y se quedó mirando, atentamente como su hermano mayor, preparaba chocolate caliente para él.

El hombre observaba la escena atentamente, por ser quien era, ni el más entrenado de los cazadores podría localizar su presencia, aquellos niños no eran cazadores, por lo que no se percataron en ningún momento que estaban siendo vigilados. "Así que con estos quieres jugar Michel, y también tú Lucifer"

En el remolque el chico mayor le servía un tazón de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos a su hermano pequeño, que le dio las gracias con una sonrisa llena de oyuelos.

-¿Y el tuyo?- pregunto el menor

-Yo no quiero, no tengo ganas de chocolate hoy.

Sam sabía que eso era mentira, John nuevamente había tardado más de lo planeado y no quedaba suficiente chocolate para ambos, eso él lo sabía, así como a sus seis años sabía que su hermano era orgulloso y nunca aceptaría que se estaba dejando de lado por él.

-Pero Dean, me serviste mucho…yo no podré con todo esto, aunque no quieras chocolate hoy….¿Me ayudas con el mío?

El pequeño de cabello castaño tomó con su cuchara uno de los dos malvaviscos y se lo ofreció al mayor, con la misma sonrisa que le había brindado antes, pero con unos ojos aún más luminosos.

-Venga ya, eres tan enano que un tazón es mucho para ti, ok, te ayudaré a terminarlo.

Dean Winchester sabía que Sam podía devorar hasta dos o tres de esos tazones, pero no quiso despreciar el gesto de su pequeño Sammy.

El hombre observó impresionado la escena, ambos hermanos compartían el chocolate caliente y los malvaviscos, sonriendo y jugueteando, con las cucharas, como si fuesen espadas, o tonteando como si fuesen aviones. "Amor" pensó con asombro. Se quedó mirándolos toda la noche, en toda su vida no había visto nada tan bello en esas circunstancias.

**Presente…**

Dean Winchester caminaba preocupado de un extremo a otro de la habitación, en la cama se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños y lindos rasgos profundamente dormido. Sentada a su lado la Sra Ackles miraba impaciente al hombre que caminaba por la habitación.

-Deberías calmarte, cada vez que vienes a verle terminas así, no eres ninguna ayuda así

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, fue mi culpa, ¿No lo entiende?

-Entiendo que no fue tu culpa, ese hombre estaba loco, Matt hizo lo que tenía que hacer.- respondió la mujer con pesar.

Bobbi entró en la habitación mirando hacia los dos.

-Chico, ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir, llevas días sin hacerlo?

-No puedo, no con él así, no con todo lo que esta pasando.

El batir de unas alas los hizo girarse hacia un extremo de la habitación. Castiel había aparecido

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras, te he llamado infinidad de veces por mil demonios Cas!

-No podía, estaba buscando...

-Aliados!, si, ya lo sé, pero mira lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia…

-Fuiste asesinado y revivido por Matt, una resurrección limpia

-Veo que ya estás enterado

-Los del bosque me lo dijeron

- Y esos hijos de puta no hicieron nada para ayudarnos ese día y ahora ni siquiera vienen a verlo!- respondió cada vez más irritado el cazador.

-No podían, algo se los impedía

-Siempre hay "algo"

Castiel miraba ha su amigo con extrema curiosidad, al punto que Dean se sintió incomodo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?

-Fuiste revivido por Matt, una resurrección limpia

-Eso ya lo dijiste, y aquí todos lo sabemos, estuvimos ahí, ¿Lo olvidas?

- No, se que estuvieron ahí….pero no entiendes lo que ocurrió

-Matt se sacrificó y obro un milagro, claro que se lo que pasó

- Matt solo está cansado, se encuentra bien, los del bosque me lo dijeron, con tiempo se recuperará- La cara del rubio era una mezcla entre alivio y furia

-Pudiste partir diciendo eso, ¿No crees?

-Creí que ya lo sabían

-Pues coño, no lo sabíamos!...y ¡Deja ya de mirarme así!

Bobbi que parecía sospechar lo que el ángel decía, se metió en la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con resurrección limpia?

- Cuando los demonios reviven a alguien dejan una huella en su alma, que muchas veces es el sello del pacto, o algún don oscuro, siempre hay un precio, y eso ocasiona un gran estruendo en el inframundo. Cuando los ángeles lo hacemos, también ocurre…Dean tiene mi mano en su cuerpo, prueba de lo que costo sacarlo de la fosa y volverlo a la vida. Lo que Matt hizo, no dejo huella, nada en ti, de hecho, tu alma a sido limpiada

-Déjame adivinar, no conoces a nadie que pueda hacer algo así, ¿verdad?

-No, si conozco a alguien, Dios.

* * *

Saludotes, en unos días el proximo!


	26. El regalo

**Bueno, aqui la conti, Haru, espero no me dejes con esto...**

**hay un cambio leve en el titulo anterior, no era 1era parte, era completo, mi error al subirlo.**

**saludotes**

**

* * *

**

**El regalo**

El chiquillo se abrazaba a su enorme cuerpo con ansias de amor, de un amor inalcanzable, le decía entre sollozos que le entendía y que le perdonaba, y que agradecía sus esfuerzos por salvarle, que confiaba en que le salvaría de aquella pesadilla.

-Lo siento tanto.

Era lo único que repetía Sam Winchester, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Ken.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba nuevamente en su refugio, odio aquello, pensar en lo que Lucifer estaría haciendo a ese chico.

La caída de varias hojas del sauce lo hicieron volver en sí, debía calmarse, su refugio dependía de eso.

-Sam

El cazador volteó para encontrarse con su amigo, lo vio extraño, ya no luminoso, más humano.

-¡Has despertado!

Matt no sonrió, pero asintió con la cabeza, algo no estaba bien, Sam lo supo de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre? …. Es Dean

-El esta bien, pero debido a eso, yo me encuentro muy cansado, fue mucho esfuerzo

-¿Mucho esfuerzo?, ¿Qué es lo que fue mucho esfuerzo Matt?

-Él, murió Sam, murió por protegerme

Sam Winchester palideció ante esas palabras

-Pero dijiste que estaba bien, ¿Qué mierda ocurre?

-Lo reviví Sam, no pude soportar su muerte, y lo reviví…me obligué a mi mismo a ser uno, ahora ya estoy completo, sé quien soy.

Sam miraba atónito a su amigo.

-Sabes quien eres, sabes que eres…

-Sam, Dios es un hijo de puta, uno que se aburrió del mundo.

-Matt, eso ya lo sé, Dean lo sabe, hasta Cas lo sabe, cuando lo supo el pobre se emborrachó durante días.

-Pero no saben una cosa Sam, una muy importante sobre Dios

El más alto miro con atención a su amigo.

Él sabía que Michael y Lucifer buscaban sus recipientes, sabía que Lucifer envió a ojos amarillos a buscar su recipiente, claro, el demonio tenia candidatos, porque no estaba seguro de cual era realmente, pero él siendo Dios, sabía exactamente cuales eran los recipientes.

-Dean y Yo

-Exacto, él también sabía lo que le ocurrió a las madres de los candidatos, así que un día, de aburrido seguramente, fue a verlos, a verlos a ustedes.

La cara de Sam era un poema, no podía procesar bien lo que escuchaba.

Matt continuó con su relato.

-Lo que vio aquel día, no tengo idea que vio, solo sé que le hicieron cambiar levemente su opinión sobre la humanidad….y decidió hacerles un regalo, una ultima esperanza.

-Tú, tú eres ese regalo.

Matt Ackles asintió con una tenue sonrisa.

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando abrió por fin los ojos, era de noche, pudo notarlo al mirar por la ventana, sentado en la silla a su lado se encontraba Dean, "Estás bien" , el chico sonrió al verlo, se sentía débil, muy débil y cansado, pero conciente, por primera vez en su vida estaba conciente de todo, podía ver al mundo en todas sus facetas.

El viento golpeó la ventana con suavidad, Matt miró hacia ella y dejó de sonreír.

-No quiero hablar ahora, debo pensar en todo esto.

Dean se despertó con el suave sonido producido por la voz de Matt.

-Despertaste- dijo con asombro.

-Si,- intentó levantarse pero un mareo le impidió hacerlo, El rubio se movió rápido tomándolo con sus brazos y obligando al chico a recostarse nuevamente.

-Llevas seis días durmiendo, no puedes llegar y levantarte niñato.

-Dean, yo, yo lo siento.

-Tranquilo, no has hecho nada malo…salvo que…

-¿Salvo qué cosa Dean?- preguntó Matt con miedo.

-Matt, dime una cosa, ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste?

-Sí, lo recuerdo Dean.

El Winchester abrió los ojos, una sombra de miedo y furia se asomó en su rostro.

-Me reviviste.

-Si, lo hice.

-¿Sabes como lo hiciste?

-Si, lo sé Dean, ya lo sé todo, o casi todo…sobre mí.

Dean Winchester se levantó de la silla, y caminó con rapidez hasta situarse a los pies de la cama. Volteó lentamente, con una mano en su rostro.

-¿Eres Dios?

Así, tajantemente, Dean preguntaba a Matt lo que Castiel había insinuado.

-No Dean, no soy Dios, él no se hubiese desmayado al revivirte.

Dean se quedo con la boca abierta, era un razonamiento muy sencillo, que ni siquiera Cas había pensado.

-¿Quién eres entonces?

-Soy su hijo Dean.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	27. REVELACIONES

**Espero les guste este capi, es el ultimo...de esta semana, claro.**

**saludotes**

**Haru...espero no decepcionarte.**

**

* * *

**

**Revelaciones**

Miria observaba atenta la casa Ackles, el viento soplaba haciendo bailar sus cabellos, extrañaba la compañía de Castiel, el ángel tan humano le había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

-Mi hijo es un tonto si no nota tu presensia.

-No le ofendas delante de mí, puedes habernos creado a todos, pero yo no te considero mi padre.

-Y en cierta forma no lo soy, para crear el mundo debí primero crear a los elementos, lo básico, y con ellos crear el resto, tú eres hija del viento, uno de los elementos, así que serias algo así como mi nieta- sonrió el hombre, intentando hacerse el gracioso.

Miria volvió su mirada hacia la casa, particularmente hacia la habitación de Matt.

-Se ha vuelto más humano…Castiel.

-Sí, lo he notado.

-Él es distinto, se ha hecho así mismo un propósito, a abrazado sin tu consentimiento el "libre albedrío", ni siquiera yo tengo eso, soy esclava de mi naturaleza, así es como somos.

- Pero aún así eres más libre que los ángeles y los demonios, todos presos de sus propósitos creados por alguien más. Mi hijo, Cas, él como bien dices, se ha hecho su propio propósito, me siento muy orgulloso de él.

Miria sonrió hacia el hombre.

-Joshua me dice que el cielo ya se prepara para bajar, Miguel pierde la paciencia y aun que no tenga su recipiente original, luchará utilizando a Adam.

-No necesitas que Joshua te lo cuente, eso ya lo sabes, y también puedes detenerlo.

-Soy esclavo de mi naturaleza Miria, no puedo interferir

-Linda excusa, "abuelo"- volvió a mirar hacia la ventana-Él debe odiarte en estos momentos.

El hombre barbudo y desaliñado suspiró con pesar mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-Sí, debe odiarme, no le culpo.

-Tus hijos siempre terminan odiándote, eso parece.

-No todos, el primer hijo del hombre me amó siempre, es por eso que le creé un cielo personal muy especial…pero Matt, el segundo….OH Miria, este es diferente del primero.

-Todos somos diferentes, no existe uno igual al otro, el no entenderlo del todo es tu castigo, el castigo del creador.

-Siempre tan dura conmigo, ¿Serás así de dura con Cas?

-Cas es muy distinto a ti, es un ser mucho más noble y valiente que tú.

Dean miraba al chico con el rostro desencajado, había vociferado, y maldecido tanto que todos en la casa se habían enterado del despertar de Matt. Ahora solo podía hacer eso, mirarlo con la boca abierta, mientras recibía las atenciones de todos los de la casa. Bobbi le había preguntado hasta el cansancio que es lo que le había molestado tanto, pero el rubio se había negado a responder, Cas, se mantenía en el pasillo, Dean notó que su amigo no quería ser visto por el chico.

Los dejaremos solos para que conversen….esto Dean, es en forma civilizada, sin gritos. Por mi te echaría de inmediato de mi casa para que le dejes descansar, pero ha sido él quien me ha insistido que debe seguir conversando contigo.

Dean Winchester asintió con la cabeza, y agachó un poco la mirada, la Sra Ackles, le recordaba mucho a Hellen, cuando se ponía en plan "estoy molesta, doy miedo".

Bobbi acompañó a la mujer y Dean se quedo esperando que todos salieran de la habitación, una de las chicas que vivía en la casa susurró un "depravado" al pasar por su lado, era lo único que le faltaba, que todos comentaran que le estaba haciendo los puntos a un chico mucho menor que él.

-Dean, ¿Ya estás más calmado?

-…

Matt abrió los ojos con algo de miedo, Dean se percato de inmediato y miró hacia atrás, hacia donde miraba el chico, y se encontró con su amigo el "alas"

-¿Qué demonios?...es Cas, Matt, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Si, claro, es solo que antes no podía ver sus alas….me ha asustado un poco verlas.

Dean se quedo algo impresionado, ahora resultaba que Matt podía ver las alas de Castiel.

Hola hermano- dijo sonriendo a Castiel.

Medio hermano- respondió el ángel.

¿Ya lo sabías?

Que era hijo de Dios, sí, lo supe en cuanto te resucitó tan limpiamente, quedo extenuado, Dios no se hubiese cansado con eso.

¿Qué ya lo sabias?- Dean levantaba la voz otra vez, estaba apunto de golpear a su amigo hasta hacerle reventar la cabeza.

No pudiste decírmelo, no pudiste aclararme eso!

Lo siento, creí que me había explicado bien.

…- Dean se aprontaba a lanzar un golpe, cuando la risa de Matt lo hizo desistir

Y tú de qué te ríes?

No te enojes con él, los ángeles no saben explicarse porque ellos nunca reciben explicaciones, es una "deformación profesional"

Maldita sea su deformación profesional.

Matt. ¿Dónde está?

No lo sé. Y de cualquier forma donde este no nos importa, tú ya sabes que no nos ayudará.

Pero tú si lo harás…no entiendo, ¿Por qué te tuvo? La última vez salió todo tan mal que prometió no volver a tener uno de nuevo, un hijo del hombre otra vez.

Pues ya ves, cambió de parecer, como siempre- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos permanecieron conversando de diversas cosas junto a Dean, que ya se encontraba más calmado, no muy contento, pero más calmado. Castiel les contó sobre los hijos del viento, sobre todo de Miria, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el cazador, quien le molestó hasta que se canso porque el ángel no se daba por enterado de las indirectas, Matt reía bajito con eso.

-Entonces existen los unicornios- dijo un boquiabierto Dean Winchester

-Si, los hay, son pocos, pero poderosos, están dispuestos a luchar, así como los elfos de la tierra y algunos clanes de brujos blancos

-¿Todo eso existe?

-Si, y mucho más, los elfos del mar se negaron a pelear, dicen que no es su asunto, gane el cielo el infierno, el mar y ellos seguirán existiendo.

La noche paso rápido, Dean y Cas dejaron al chico descansar cuando el alba llegó.

Dean trató de despedirse con una sonrisa del muchacho, jura que lo intentó, pero no pudo, la verdad es que tenía mucho en que pensar, "Vaya suegro que me tocó" pensó el cazador, luego, claro está, se recriminó por el pensamiento.

Castiel se despidió de su medio hermano con un dulce beso en la frente, el gesto despertó el monstruo de los celos en el rubio.

La habitación quedó vacía. Matt podía sentir como el resto de los habitantes aún dormían.

Ya no queda nadie, ¿Vas a seguir espiándome por mucho tiempo?

No, si quieres hablar, aquí estoy…responderé todas tus preguntas, hijo mío.

El chico miró con atención la figura desaliñada que se posaba frente a él. La barba de varios días sin cuidar, las ojeras prominentes, los ojos asustados. Le pareció que su padre se veía tan cansado como viejo era.

Con Jesús las cosas no fueron tan difíciles, ¿Cierto?

No, fueron mucho más sencillas, el también escogió salvar a la humanidad

Bien por él

¿Me odias?

Odiarte….vamos a ver, ¿Por qué debería?, a ver, a ver, quizás por embarazar a una chica de quince años, cuya familia nunca creyó su historia de "fue el espíritu santo" y por eso la echaron a morir sola mientras daba a luz.

Ella era muy devota, muy pura, solo podía ser con alguien así

Pudiste esperar a que fuera mayor de edad, o te creías que en el siglo XX alguien se tragaría su historia de "Soy virgen, me embarazó Dios"

No podía esperar, no había nadie más. Y si esperaba tú no hubieses nacido a tiempo para ayudarles, lo sabes.

Si, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que mi madre murió sola, pudiste hacer algo.

Prometí no interferir más….tú eras mi última intervención

Enserio….pues no vales nada, ni siquiera has cumplido tus propias promesas, porque bien que interferiste después, salvando a los hermanos de Lucifer, ayudándolos con información….ya lo sé, Miria me lo dijo, y también me dijo que tus libros son un asco.

Chuck Shirley miró hacia el suelo, se sentía mal por su hijo y por los hermanos, se había encariñado con estos últimos.

No has venido a decirme que lo sientes, ¿Verdad?

No, no he venido a eso.

Pues dilo de una vez.

No respondas con tu enojo, responde con calma, ¿Sabes lo que deberás hacer?

Sí, lo sé

Te ofrezco una salida, un mundo lejos de aquí, no una ilusión, algo real, no deberás hacer nada, llevaré contigo a las gentes de este pueblo.

¿Has venido a tentarme?

No, he venido a ser un padre para ti, no quiero verte sufrir, acepta mi oferta.

¿Y si no lo acepto?

Ya sabes lo que pasará

Bueno, a Jesús no le fue tan mal

Jesús no tuvo que vencer a Lucifer, Matt.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Tu alma será destruida

Matt palideció, miró hacia la ventana, como si le pidiese consejo a los rayos del Sol que se asomaban. Intentó contener sus lágrimas, pero no pudo.

-Hijo mío, acepta mi oferta.

-No puedo, si para salvarlos a todos, si para salvarlo a él, ese es el precio a pagar, lo haré.

-No lo hagas, no puedo impedírtelo, pero te pido que no lo hagas.

-Libre albedrío.

-Exacto, no quiero ver como desapareces, ni siquiera yo podré revertirlo, eres único, no puedo repetir mis creaciones, no sin un alma, por eso son tan importantes Matt, no puedo revivirte de la nada hijo mío.

-Entonces perderme será tu precio a pagar por tu ineptitud padre.

Matt Ackles miró a su padre con los ojos llorosos, y una sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ...


	28. La guerra se acerca

**Aqui el capi de esta semana, veamos si les gusta**

**saludotes! (Haru, espero ya estes mejor)**

* * *

**La guerra se acerca.**

La ciudad no llamaba su atención, dirigía su mirada hacia el horizonte, hacía el infinito mar, este se hallaba intranquilo, respondiendo a las fuerzas que comenzaban a transitar por la Tierra, Lucifer había abierto varias puertas infernales, liberando poco a poco a todo su ejército.

Hermosa vista, hermano

Ariel no respondió, sigue observando el horizonte, nuevas fuerzas se han revelado y el se pregunta el por qué de todo esto.

-No pareces contento, hermano mío, al fin nos levantaremos para tomar el control de este mundo, que debió ser desde siempre, nuestro- dice Lucifer, mientras posa su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Ambas figuras son observadas por varias miradas, que atónitas ven, como en la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad, hay dos hombres, mirando hacia el horizonte.

_Dos semanas antes…_

-La fuerza aquella se ha vuelto más fuerte, has fallado- gritó con furia Lucifer, la mujer cayó de rodillas, pero sus suplicas no fueron suficientes, con un movimiento de su mano, su señor le había matado.

-Hermano, ¿Qué es esa fuerza?

-Nuestros espías en el cielo tampoco lo saben, al parecer solo Castiel ha podido entrar a ese lugar, el resto de los ángeles no puede hacerlo. Nosotros no podemos entrar sin salir lastimados.

Lucifer pensó en sus posibilidades.

-Ya no hay tiempo para preocuparme por ese sitio, está claro que es solo un oasis, con el tiempo se debilitará, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, en este cuerpo, tengo todo el tiempo para mi- sonrío victorioso- Pues preparen todo, que las puertas sean abiertas y ahora, que mis forjadores comiencen a crear las armas para la guerra.

Un centenar de demonios recibió la sangre de Lucifer, esos serían sus guerreros más fuertes, los cuales tendrían incluso el poder de destruir a un ángel.

Así el señor del infierno se alistaba para una guerra que duraría por centurias.

La Sra Ackles mantenía las lágrimas a raya, no quería llorar, no en la despedida, se repetía a si misma que esa era solo una despedida temporal, que ella volvería a ver a ese chico a quien tanto le debía. EL alba comenzaba a salir en el horizonte.

-Cuide a todos los niños

-Lo haremos Matt, entre todos.

-Lo sé, y recuerde, pase lo que pase, no abandonen el pueblo, permanezcan aquí hasta que todo termine.

-Ya deja de preocuparte por nosotros, tú lo has dicho, permaneceremos a salvo dentro del pueblo, eres tú quien va a la guerra muchacho, por favor, vuelve sano y salvo.

El día se veía algo triste, con muchas nubes bajas, algo oscuras, el cielo del pueblo lamentaba la partida del chico.

-Dean- la mujer se dirigió a él con mirada severa.

-Si señora

-Cuídalo, te llevas nuestro mayor tesoro, devuélvelo tal cual te lo entregamos- dijo la mujer con rostro serio y amenazante.

-Así será señora, yo lo protegeré.

Bobbi no quiso despedirse de la mujer, le había tomado cariño, y sentía que esa sería su última misión como cazador en este mundo.

Matt se despidió solo de la Sra Ackles, el resto del pueblo no se enteraría de su partida hasta pasado el medio día, cuando la mujer se los comunicara. Lamentaba no poder despedirse de sus amigos, de todos en el pueblo, ellos habían sido su familia por varios años, y ahora debía partir, todo sea por salvarlos.

Partieron en el auto plateado, Bobbi, Matt y Dean, Castiel se fue con Miria, para encontrarse con ellos y trazar el plan de ataque, sería una misión difícil, por un lado salvar a Sam, por otro lado detener a Michael y sus fuerzas.

Michael en el cuerpo de Adam se observaba detenidamente en el espejo frente a él.

Lucifer comienza a abrir las puertas, pronto la tierra estará infestada de demonios

Muy bien, así debe ser, él debe dar el primer paso, nosotros responderemos, con mayor fuerza

Rafael sonrió.

-Hermano, los recipientes están siendo ocupados, las señales demoníacas son tan intensas, que los humanos dicen "si" a nuestros hermanos con gran rapidez, pronto tendremos a tantos para combatir que Lucifer caerá bajo nuestras manos.

-¿Los arcángeles están listos?

-Listos y dispuestos para destruir a nuestros enemigos.

Matt se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero del viejo automóvil.

Matt, ¿Qué está pasando? Lucifer ya no se queda dormido, está muy agitado, puedo sentirlo.

Sam, la guerra está por comenzar.

¿Qué? No, no puede ser, debemos impedirla…

Lo haremos,

¿Cómo?

Tú eres la clave- el rostro del cazador se afligió ante esas palabras

No debes menospreciarte Sam

Ya fallé una vez

No lo harás esta vez, esta vez no estarás solo, me tendrás a mí y a Dean.

No puedo hacer nada, estoy encerrado aquí

Sam, este árbol,-dijo señalando el sauce- posee parte de mi alma, pero eso no lo hace poderoso, por si solo, ya hubiese sucumbido ante Lucifer, pero no lo ha hecho, y eso es por ti, el poder de tu alma, de tu voluntad lo a alimentado Sam, tú tienes el poder para vencer a Lucifer.

Sam Winchester sopesó las palabras del oji-azul, y cambió su rostro de duda a un rostro de tenacidad.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Llegado el momento, Lucifer descubrirá quien soy, e intentará evitar que me acerque a él, entonces, tú deberás tomar el control, el tiempo suficiente para que yo me acerque a tu cuerpo, y así sacar a Lucifer de él.

-No sé si pueda, él es muy fuerte

-Ya te lo dije, si puedes, lo has hecho en este tiempo, cada vez que el duerme has podido salir, una persona normal nunca hubiese podido hacer eso, hablamos de Lucifer, no de cualquier ser Sam.

Sam tragó saliva.

-Esta bien, lo haré, tú solo me das la señal y yo paralizaré al hijo de puta ese.

Matt sonrió.

-Le hemos atrapado- dijo un demonio de aspecto oscuro que venía junto a Cain., entre ambos arrastraban a un pequeño.

-Baltasar, Cain, sabía que podía confiarles este encargo.

El pequeño lo miró asustado

-Ya no eres Sam- dijo tiritando de miedo

-OH, eres muy perspicaz, ¿te llaman Jesse verdad?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, intentó darse ánimos y hacer algo con su mente, transportarse, o destruir a aquellos seres, pero no resultaba.

Ha intentado exorcizarnos desde que lo pillamos- río Cain

No entiende que somos un tipo de Demonio mucho más antiguo y poderoso, y claro, ante usted mi señor, él no es gran cosa.

No hables así Cain, el chico es especial, una de mis más grandes armas.

Nunca!-gritó Jesse

Lucifer sonrió

-Pequeño, yo no te engañaré, te diré la verdad. Fuiste hecho para mí, por uno de mis sirvientes. Las cosas son sencillas, debes obedecerme, por tu propia voluntad, o por la mía.

El pequeño Jesse se retorció de dolor, algo le pasaba desde adentro, su rostro se desencajo por unos segundos, mil voces resonaron sobre su cabeza y de pronto todo fue silencio.

CONTINUARÁ...


	29. Aliados

**AQUÍ EL CAPI DE LA SEMANA, ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

* * *

**Aliados**

La casa era grande, se encontraba en lo alto de una colina, colindando a una planicie, no habían otras construcciones en kilómetros a la redonda, algunos árboles se encontraban en el terreno, pero lo que llamó la atención de los cazadores, fue una gran cantidad de autos apilados, habían vehículos de todo tipo y marcas, todos abandonados, era como estar en parte, en casa de Bobbi.

-Pero que demonios- dijo Dean alzando las cejas-¿Seguro que es aquí?

-Esta es la dirección que me dio el "alas"- respondió Bobbi

-Si, es aquí- dijo Matt, el chico se había venido durmiendo gran parte del viaje, y ahora se desperezaba mientras miraba fijamente en dirección a la casa.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- dijo el rubio

Matt sonrió, pudo sentir los poderes antiguos en aquel terreno, así como en su pueblo, ese terreno estaba resguardado de los enemigos, claro que en menor escala.

El impala plateado avanzó hasta acercarse a la puerta principal de la vieja casa, ahí, para asombro de los cazadores se encontraba Castiel, esperándolos.

-Hermano!- dijo Matt, bajando del automóvil a toda velocidad, para colgarse del cuello de su medio-hermano.

-Matt, me alegra que hayas llegado a salvo.-Castiel besó tiernamente la frente del menos, sin darse cuenta que un rubio le fulminaba con la mirada.

"Son hermanos, son hermanos" repetía mentalmente Dean Winchester.

Después de los saludos correspondientes, el ángel les condujo al interior de la casa. En el salón principal, una mujer miraba por el gran ventanal en dirección al este.

-Lucifer se encuentra en esa dirección, está levantando su ejercito- sentenció la mujer

-Miria, Matt ya esta aquí

La mujer volteó para sonreír al muchacho, saludo con una sonrisa a los cazadores, quienes quedaron asombrados por la belleza femenina de aquel ser.

-Así que tú eres Miria- dijo con picardía Dean, mientras le daba un golpecito con el codo a Castiel. Matt quien notó el gesto, se sonrió al notar que su hermano no había captado el "mensaje" de su amigo, pero luego, cuando Dean se quedó viendo a la mujer "por más del tiempo adecuado" sintió una punzada en su estomago.

-Cazadores, ¿Están dispuestos a realizar una alianza con lo sobrenatural?

-Sabemos de qué va esto, los más antiguos se revelaran por primera vez, y si es lo que hay que hacer para llevar el trasero de Lucifer al infierno nuevamente, lo haremos- sentenció Bobbi.

-Cazador, nosotros los antiguos, que descendemos de los mismos elementos, primeras creaciones de Dios en este universo, no somos algo sobrenatural, si no que somos más naturales que la humanidad misma.- respondió Miria con solemnidad, bobbi se sintió pequeño ante la presencia de la mujer- La alianza que te menciono es con lo sobrenatural.

Tras las palabras de Miria, una mujer de aspecto oscuro apareció por una de las puertas, su rostro era estilizado, y sus ojos enmarcados por oscuras ojeras y dentro de ellos un color negro como la misma noche, los cazadores se tensaron al verla, nunca habían visto a un ser así, pero asumían que no era nada bueno.

-Cazadores, no había visto tales ejemplares en décadas- dijo el ser con una voz suave y oscura, como susurrando cada letra.- OH- fijó su vista en Matt- y aquí está el prodigio, conocí a tú hermano, al primer hijo del hombre.

-Y le tentaste

-Sí, lo hice

Dean miró a la mujer, sintiendo un miedo paralizante ante lo sobrenatural.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó por fin el rubio

-Soy la misma muerte que excede tus expectativas…me llaman Selene, la arpía Selene.

Los cazadores enmudecieron, eran muchas las historias sobre esa criatura, de entre los seres sobrenaturales, sus poderes estaban en el más alto escalón, y nadie había visto una en años, se creían un mito.

-Y ¿Nos ayudarás?

-Lucifer no solo es enemigo del hombre cazador, también es mi enemigo.

-Pues entonces tenemos una alianza- dijo Dean.

La mujer sonrió con un aire siniestro para luego salir por la puerta principal. Al pasar al lado de los cazadores, estos sintieron su piel helarse y al miedo paralizándoles.

-¿Es de confianza?

-No, no lo es- respondió Matt.- pero es cierto lo que ha dicho, Lucifer es su enemigo, ellos tienen historia juntos. De todos modos, no podemos confiar en ella, no más de lo necesario.

-Cazadores, no todos nuestros aliados sobrenaturales son como ella, hay entre estos seres algunos de luz y buenos deseos.

Miria los invitó a pasar a una de las habitaciones que colindaban con el salón.

Sentado en una silla, mirando hacia el este, se encontraba un hombre, de unos treinta años en apariencia, sus cabellos rubios llegaban bajo sus hombros y los llevaba sueltos, de una manera muy natural, vestía una túnica de color azul, la habitación completa tenía un aroma que a los hombres les pareció muy tranquilizante.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?- preguntó Matt con prisa, Dean observó la ilusión en los ojos del muchacho.

-Sí, lo soy, es un honor conocerte al fin Matt.-respondió el ser, con una voz muy solemne, a diferencia de la arpía, su voz era agradable.

-¿Qué eres tú?- preguntó fascinado el más viejo de los cazadores.

-En oriente me llaman kirin, en el occidente se me conoce como unicornio, cazador.

-Es enserio?- preguntó alucinado Dean

-Sí, lo es- respondió Castiel- le encontramos por las montañas, costó convencerle de que le necesitábamos, estás criaturas Dean, aborrecen la sangre, por ende no les agradan las luchas.

-Pero si no puede luchar, de que nos servirá?- preguntó el más joven de los cazadores, sin reparar en su descortesía.

-No necesito luchar ni dañar a otros cazador, pero ustedes necesitaran de mi poder, ya verás que si.

Matt se quedó en aquel cuarto hablando con el kirin, mientras los demás volvieron al salón.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, hay más, pero llegaran durante la noche, será mejor que descanses Dean, cuando al alba hayan llegado todos, tendrás mucho que hacer.

-¿Mucho que hacer?, ¿Qué quieres decir Cas?

-Que han venido a seguir tus órdenes Dean, la batalla, tú debes diseñarla, tú junto a Matt.

-…

-Dean- habló Miria- eres el general del hijo de Dios, ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Estás seguro de lo que harás?

-Sí, lo estoy

-No te arrepientes de la decisión ya tomada?

-No…bueno, siento pesar, mucho pesar, no quiero dejar este mundo

-Pero…

-Si no lo hago, ya no habrá un "mundo" al que dejar.

-Cuando llegue el momento yo estaré junto a ti.

-Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias- respondió con una sonrisa el chico.

El kirin permaneció mirando por la ventana, vigilante, mientras que Matt se recostó contra la pared, iba a conversar con Sam.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin llegas, no me han hablado en horas, ya perdía la paciencia- dijo un muy acelerado Sam Winchester.

-Lo siento, el viaje fue largo, yo necesitaba pensar, por eso no vine mientras dormía, y Dean, no ha dormido nada, por eso no ha venido a verte, ya sabes como funciona, llegamos a través de los sueños.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que aquí encerrado, y ahora, con Lucifer más despierto que nunca, me estoy poniendo muy nervioso.

-Tranquilo, ya llegará el momento Sam.

-Matt, estaba pensando en todo esto, tus poderes son grandes, pero ¿Podrás contra él?

-Con tú ayuda si.

Sam sonrió, se sentía muy ansioso, y estaba dispuesto a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para vencer al mismo diablo.

Pudo ver cierto temor en los ojos del chico.

-Matt….¿Qué pasará contigo?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque no puedes enfrentarte al diablo sin perder algo y porque al primer hijo de Dios con el hombre, no le fue muy bien….¿Qué pasara luego Matt?

-Sam, la guerra se detendrá, la humanidad será salvada, tú serás libre y podrás ayudar a ese chico, y lo más importante, estarás junto Dean, y nunca, nunca le dejarás solo, ¿Me prometes eso Sam?

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué sucederá Matt?

-Promételo, que nunca le dejarás solo

-Me estás asustando…¿Qué pasará contigo?

Sam no tuvo respuesta, Matt le miró con los ojos apunto de llorar.

-No, no puedes, no con lo que Dean siente….debe haber otro modo.

-No lo hay, tú eres listo y ya lo sabes…no lo dejes solo, ¿Vale?

-Él no lo sabe….si lo supiera no lo permitiría

-Es por eso que tú no se lo dirás

-No puedo hacer eso, nunca me lo perdonaría

-Es por eso que no hablarás nuevamente con él, no así, hablarás con él en el mundo terrenal, como debió ser siempre.

-Matt, no lo hagas, no puedes hacerlo!- El más alto estaba furioso, se había encariñado con el chico, y lo peor, sabía muy bien lo que su hermano sentía por él, aún cuando Dean aún no lo haya aceptado, él ya lo sabía.

-Sam, perdóname por favor, no es lo que quiero hacer, es lo que tengo que hacer, tú me entiendes, tú lo hiciste, te jugaste el todo por el todo, y ahora es el momento de que lo hagas de nuevo, sin importar el costo.

- Deja al menos que hable con él antes.

-No, se lo dirás y él no lo permitirá…

-No, no se lo diré- dijo Sam, su mirada fija en los ojos de Matt, sus ojos llorosos, pero honestos- no le diré nada sobre lo que debes hacer, me odiará por eso, pero viviré con ello, solo, déjame hablar con mi hermano, antes que todo pase, antes que todo pueda irse a la mierda, debo hablar con él, se lo debo.

Matt asintió con la mirada.

Matt se levantó y desperezó, el kirin lo miraba de manera tranquila.

-¿Hablaste con Sam?

-Sí, ahora voy por Dean, ellos deben hablar, antes de…

-Sí, es necesario.

Dean se encontraba en el porche de la casa, observando los vehículos en el terreno.

-Dean

-Hola enano- le saludó el cazador con una sonrisa, el adolescente deseo que esa sonrisa fuera lo último en ver de este mundo.

-Debes dormir, descansar.

-Estoy bien

-Dean, debes ir a dormir, para hablar con Sam, él quiere verte.

Desde la ventana de aquél edificio podía ver todo a su alrededor, le agradaba la vista, miraba hacia abajo y observaba los puntitos que se veían en la calle, los "monos sin pelo" que pronto conocerían el Apocalipsis.

Se había trasladado allá por cuestiones estratégicas, todo ya estaba previsto, las cosas le sonreían, los elementales se harían cargo de Michael, él solo tendría que vencer a su patético "medio hermano".


	30. Los del Fuego

**AQUI EL CAPI DE LA SEMANA, LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA!**

**

* * *

**

**Los del fuego**

El fuego apenas y pudo ser controlado por los hombres, Bobbi y Dean miraban hacia donde se encontraba un montón de pastizales incinerados, no entendían como se había producido ese fuego, el Sol aún no salía.

Una presencia oscura que densificó el aire los hizo voltear, ahí estaba ella, Selene.

-¿Has sido tú?- pregunto iracundo el más joven de los cazadores.

-No, no he sido yo, el fuego no es uno de mis atributos cazador- habló la criatura con esa voz espectral que ponía los pelos de punta a los hombres.

-Fui yo- se escuchó decir a una voz de hombre joven, muy alegre, algo "payaso" según el criterio del hombre más viejo.

Bobbi y Dean voltearon nuevamente, en dirección contraria a la casa, ahí un hombre los miraba, o algo que parecía un hombre, los cazadores pudieron ver en la penumbra como el iris de los ojos de esa criatura brillaba con un rojo intenso.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- habló Dean con voz de mando.

-Así que este es el gran Dean Winchester, el gran general escogido por el hijo de Dios!- hablaba en forma burlesca.-a mí no me pareces gran cosa humano.

La criatura se acerco dejándose iluminar por las luces de la casa, era un hombre, en apariencia, joven, sus cabellos eran rojos, y su rostro blanco, pero bronceado tenuemente, el iris de sus ojos tenía un tinte rojo muy intenso, pero que no daba un aspecto maligno, resultaba extrañamente natural. Vestía muy similar a cualquier cazador con el que se hayan cruzado, una cazadora, camisa, y blue jeans.

-Pues, acércate un poco más y veremos si soy "la gran cosa"- respondió desafiante el cazador.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse con cara de querer responder al desafió.

-Detente!, no desafíes a quien he entregado mi confianza, dragón.

La voz de Matt provino desde la puerta principal, ahí bajo su marco se encontraba el muchacho mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

¿Dragón? Pensaron ambos hombres mirándose perplejos, ¿Acaso era posible?

-Matt- sonrió el recién llegado al verlo.

-¿Cómo he de llamarte?

-Tú puedes llamarme como gustes- a Dean la mirada y sonrisa que el supuesto dragón dedicaba a Matt comenzaba a cabrearle sobre manera, recordando la conversación que hacía un par de horas había tenido con su hermano.

* * *

-Sam, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el rubio tras separarse de su hermano. Se habían abrazado con fuerza en cuanto se vieron, como era ya su costumbre.

-Sí, estoy bien

-¿Y por qué no me lo creo?- Sam odió el modo en que su hermano leía a través de él.

Sam Winchester intentaba disimular ante su hermano, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, la decisión era de Matt, y el debía respetarlo.

-Dean, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Matt?

El rubio lo miró interrogante, no se esperaba ese tema de conversación a puertas de la gran batalla.

-¿Y a qué viene eso?, Sam, hay que enfocarse en la batalla.-Dean cambió el semblante, como si pensara en algo- ¿Acaso Matt te ha dicho algo?

El más alto sonrió, se divertía al ver a su hermano en el papel de "adolescente" en el que nunca lo vio, Dean siempre fue un cazador, aún cuando joven, las chicas que tenía eran presas, y no citas. Solo unas pocas significaron algo en su vida, y fue muy rápido, efímero y alejado de su vida, distante de lo que él era, un cazador.

-Si Dean, Matt siempre habla de ti, ya deberías saberlo

El rubio enrojeció, hasta Bobbi se lo había dicho, el chico estaba loquito por él, y lo peor es que Dean Winchester sentía que quizás también lo estaba un poco de ese muchacho.

-Sam, enserio hay cosas más importantes que tratar…debemos planificar…

-A la mierda los planes Dean, las cosas ya están claras….excepto una cosa Dean

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa? Si es que se puede saber- dijo Dean ya algo irritado por lo incomodo del tema.

-Tú Dean, tú no has pensado en lo que pueda ocurrir, no te has puesto a pensar en que pasará si fracasamos…

-Claro que lo he pensado, a cada segundo Sam!- gritó Dean enfurecido.- Pero no puedo hablar de eso, no puedo permitirme hablar de eso, porque no te quiero perder, no quiero perder a mi familia, ni a mis amigos, no quiero que este mundo se vaya a la mierda Sam, por eso no hablo de eso, Sammy, nosotros no perderemos, entiendes, no perderemos- el cazador puso énfasis en sus ultimas palabras.

-Dean, también pienso así…ganaremos hermano- el castaño miraba a su hermano con la más profunda admiración. Luego bajó la mirada recordando cual sería el final de esa batalla, en el mejor de los casos.

-Ves, no hay que hablar de eso entonces- sonrió el rubio a su hermanito.

-Dean, sé que ganaremos, pero, de todas formas no quiero que si algo sale mal, te arrepientas de no haber vivido al máximo todo lo que sientes….hermano, no pierdas la oportunidad de crear un lindo recuerdo para ti, uno que te ayude incluso a pelear.-tragó saliva, mientras el rubio lo miraba estudiando sus palabras- Dean, siempre he sido yo, el que buscó lo que quería, aún a costa de su familia, Dean, siempre has sido tú quien lo ha dado todo por mi aún cuando he sido el peor hermano del mundo…

-Sammy, eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota….eres el mejor hermano que pude pedir, ¿estamos?

-Lo sé Dean, sé que para ti así es, es por eso que te digo esto, siempre has sido para los demás, el pilar, el fuerte, tus recuerdos bellos son conmigo, Dean, puedes hacer más momentos, momentos con alguien que te es especial, tú lo sabes, no pierdas esa oportunidad…quizás Jess no está conmigo, pero en esta fortaleza espiritual, en esta soledad, he pensado en ella, en ella viva, en los momentos que me dio…..Dean, tú también te mereces eso.

-Sam, acaso tú me dices que- Dean miraba a su hermano con la boca abierta.

-Te digo que disfrutes los momentos que se te dan, te digo que seas feliz, que te permitas serlo, que te crees recuerdos geniales con alguien más aparte de mí, eso te digo- finalizó Sam con una sonrisa.

-Pervertido- dijo el rubio dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a su hermano menor.

* * *

El pelirrojo se hacía llamar Pyros, era un hijo del fuego, un elemental como Miria, antiguos y poderosos los hijos del fuego son conocidos como dragones por los hombres. Pyros, venía en representación de muchos de sus hermanos, quienes se enfrentarían a las fuerzas de Michael, según lo planeado.

* * *

Ariel observaba al demonio Cain, este como padre de los vampiros, había reunido a una gran horda de los suyos, todos ellos, irían a la guerra, junto a varios demonios, serían el primer frente de la batalla, la vanguardia.

-Al gran señor no le agradan mis esclavos- dijo el demonio, mirando al ángel con desafío.

-Humanos corrompidos, igual que tú alguna vez, todos ustedes son solo monos sin pelo para mí.

-Pues al gran padre, los monos sin pelo parecen gustarle mucho- dijo el demonio con malicia.

-Mi padre ya se aburrió de ellos, de no ser así, no permitiría esta guerra.

Ariel se fue dejando al demonio sonriente.

El muchacho miraba con miedo a su señor, extrañaba al otro, al que le acariciaba con afecto y culpa, al dueño verdadero de ese cuerpo, pero hacía ya varios días que este no aparecía, Lucifer no dormitaba ni por un segundo, algo grande estaba pasando, Ken lo intuía.

De pronto su cuerpo fue arrojado contra la pared, y una nueva tortura comenzó en su cuerpo, se retorcía de dolor ahí estampado contra la pared.

-Ya es suficiente- habló la voz de su amo. Ken cayó al suelo ahogando su llanto – lo has hecho bien pequeño.

El niño de no más de doce años le miraba con ojos ausentes, y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Ken conoció un nuevo miedo ese día.

CONTINUARÁ...


	31. No te niegues a amar

**aqui el capi semanal...espero les guste**

**es algo meloso, pero necesario!**

**saludos a todos, Haru, espero te guste este capi!**

**

* * *

**

**No te niegues a amar**

Castiel observaba a la mujer que danzaba entre los autos abandonados, el viento jugueteaba con sus ropas, y levantaba sus cabellos de manera alegre. Miró la sonrisa de ella y se sintió estremecer, no quiso seguir observando más, en un batir de sus alas abandonó el lugar donde Miria danzaba con su padre, el Viento.

-Miedoso

El ángel mira a su hermano pequeño con una ceja levantada, no entiende la palabra que el chico le ha dicho.

-Te vi- dice sonriendo- huiste hasta mi habitación, eso te hace un miedoso- dice riendo Matt.

-No huí, vine a verte

-Miedoso y mentiroso….debes ser la joya del cielo.

Castiel lo mira con cierto dolor en sus ojos, Matt comprende que se ha pasado con sus palabras.

-Cass, el cielo es el que esta mal….tú eres una joya, enserio- dice sonriendo mientras de un salto se aferra al cuello de su hermano, Castiel permanece firme, mientras lo abraza con fuerza, le resulta demasiado grato el estar con su hermano. Matt, es la transición perfecta entre ser divino y humano, y es por ello que Castiel ha descubierto que junto a él se le hace mucho más fácil entender a los humanos. "La unión de dos mundos" piensa el ángel.

-No deberías temerle- habla Matt una vez se ha soltado del abrazo de su hermano mayor.

-No le temo- dice solemne el ángel.

-No puedes engañarme, veo como la miras, todos aquí se han dado cuenta, hasta Bobbi que es un despistado con esas cosas- ríe Matt.

-Yo, nosotros, no sentimos estas cosas, bueno si, pero no es igual que para los humanos….yo estuve con Anna, pero era distinto, es más un lazo entre hermanos muy fuerte que otra cosa….no hay, esto que me descontrola, que me hace sentir débil y a la vez fuerte- el ángel se mira las manos, temblorosas, Matt ve en su hermano la confusión- yo no sé lo que es, pero me quema, su piel me lastima, pero no puedo dejar de desear que me toque….¿Estoy enfermo?- Cass levanta la cabeza para mirar a su hermano, se le ve en verdad preocupado.

Matt sonríe con ternura, toma la mano de su hermano y le invita a sentarse en la cama junto a él.

-Se supone que los hermanos mayores dan estas charlas, pero visto que el caso es "especial"- dice Matt de manera que parezca un reproche.-Cass, el amor entre ángeles, la relación de pareja entre ustedes, es solo un lazo de hermanos más fuerte, como tu has descrito…lo que te pasa conmigo, por ejemplo, estoy seguro que me amas de un modo mucho más intenso que a tus otros hermanos- Cass asiente, tocando con suavidad las mejillas de su hermano- Pues, lo que sientes por Miria, es distinto, lo que te quema, lo que te hace temblar, es pasión hermano, la pasión de los humanos que corre por ti también- Mira a su hermano con firmeza y una sonrisa en su rostro- No te niegues a amar hermano.

Castiel mira a Matt con rostro interrogante, no ha entendido mucho sobre lo que su hermano le ha dicho, o peor, teme que ha entendido demasiado bien.

Cass, Miria es un espíritu del viento, ha vivido con nosotros los humanos desde que existimos en este mundo….no le hagas esperar, que de seguro tiene muchos pretendientes- dice mientras golpea con el codo suavemente a su hermano. Castiel se enrojece ante el comentario.

-Yo, no sé que hacer….no debería sentirme así

-Cass, eres libre, ahora, eres el primer ángel que se ha liberado por completo….debes hacer lo que tu corazón quiere hacer, eres bueno, nunca harás algo malo, lo sé.

Castiel mira en los ojos de su hermano y entiende las palabras, hay algo ahí antiguo y poderoso como el mismo padre dando su consentimiento.

-Matt, cuando todo termine, te traeré devuelta desde el cielo que creen para ti- dice el ángel, ignorando el destino que tiene su hermano, Matt nunca le dirá la verdad, así que solo le sonríe como toda respuesta.

* * *

Dean se mueve de un lado a otro, han pasado todo el día planeando el ataque. Ahí están los representantes de cada fuerza que se opondrá a Lucifer, incluso el mal nacido de Crowley ha llegado, declarando que tiene algunos "amigos" dispuestos a luchar.

El autodenominado líder de los dragones, hijos del fuego intenta cada vez que puede estar con Matt a solas, eso A Dean le pone de malas, un mal genio que todos quieren evitar, hasta Selene, la misma reina de las arpías prefiere alejarse del mal humor del rubio.

-Parece que no deja de querer quemar algo, ¿No?- Dice Dean a Matt, cuando lo encuentra solo en la cocina, lo dice señalando con la mirada al dragón.

-Es un dragón, se supone que queman cosas Dean.- responde con cierto fastidio, no es la primera escena de celos que ha recibido por parte del rubio ese día.

-Sí, pero este parece que quiere "quemar" algo en particular- dice con malicia y ojos encendidos en ira.

-Bueno, si nadie quiere "prender" esa cosa en "particular"- responde el chico con más malicia- pues bienvenido sea el que quiera "quemarlo"

Matt juega con fuego, lo sabe, los ojos de Dean lo miran iracundo, está seguro que si fuese más alto y tuviese más edad, Dean Winchester le hubiese partido la cara, pero para su suerte, es bajito y muy joven como para que el cazador le golpee.

Finalmente Dean decide hablar, lanzando el veneno por su boca.

-Claro, ya que te dejaste el novio por allá en tu pueblo, ya te hace falta otro para que te entretenga en las noches- dice con desprecio

Matt le mira con furia, el cazador retrocede, sabe que se ha pasado, y teme a esos ojos azules que le miran de manera hostil, nunca le habían mirado así.

* * *

Bobbi se encuentra frente al computador, ha logrado localizar a Rufus y a otros tantos cazadores, todos están preparados para lo que viene, muchos ya lo habían supuesto, demasiadas señales como para ser ignoradas.

Dean se sienta a su lado, su mirada distante.

-Nada

-¿Qué?- el rubio le mira sin entender de que habla

-Nada de Chuck chico, el profeta no está en ninguna parte

-Demonios, bien nos habrían ayudado sus visiones….espero que este bien

-New York, las señales apuntan hacia allá

-La gran manzana….demasiados civiles- dice el rubio

-Si, demasiados como para poder evacuarlos….si tan solo fuese en un pueblo….parece que Michael y Lucifer quieren hacer esto a lo grande.

* * *

Camina de un lado a otro de su alcoba, ignorando al hombre de cabellos largos y dorados que le observa.

-Deberías decirle la verdad….lo que sienten esta claro, yo puedo verlo

-Claro que está claro, lo sé….pero el se cree que soy….que yo…

-El no cree nada, ni siquiera ha pensado en eso, demasiado confundido como para hacerlo, y tú demasiado joven como para entenderlo.

Matt mira hacia el hombre con resignación, es un Kirin, un unicornio, la sabiduría ancestral es una de sus virtudes, inútil discutir con uno.

-Sam me dijo lo mismo…dice que debo ser sincero con lo que siento

-Es un hombre sabio

-Quiero decírselo, pero temo que…

-Al decirlo en voz alta pierdas tu resolución….

Matt asiente cabizbajo.

-Ya tomé mi decisión…salvaré a Sam.

* * *

Castiel ha visto a su hermano encerrarse en su cuarto, también ha visto cuando salía de la cocina con rapidez, vio también a Dean salir del mismo lugar, con la misma mirada que su hermano. Observa al rubio conversar con Bobbi, y empieza a entender muchas cosas, en los gestos que conoce desde hace tanto tiempo, por fin puede leer algo, claro como el agua, arrepentimiento.

-Dean, podemos hablar un momento- dice Cass al rubio, al tiempo que le toca la frente llevándolo al otro lado del patio trasero de la casa.

-Pero que demonios, Cass!; te he dicho que no hagas esto!

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-…

-A mi hermano, ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué es de lo que te arrepientes?

Dean Winchester a lo largo de su vida, a tenido que huir varias veces por la ventana del cuarto de la chica de turno para evitar una paliza del respectivo padre, más de una vez ha huido para evitar palizas de un novio celoso, y hasta de un esposo (el jura que no sabía que estaba casada), incluso una vez escapo de los guardias de un estadio cuando quiso incursionar en un lugar más "original". Todas esas ocasiones el cazador lo hizo riendo, feliz con la aventura, pero esta es la primera vez que se acojona, pues, que el hermano mayor del tipo que te gusta sea un ángel de miles de años, es algo que asusta horrores.

-Cass, tranquilo, que no le he hecho nada…ni siquiera lo he tocado

-¿Por qué no?- el ángel pregunta intentando entender a su amigo

-¿Qué dices?- Dean intenta procesar lo que su amigo el "alas" le pregunta.

-He visto como le miras…he visto como él te mira- Cass utiliza las palabras de su hermano, ahora que está entendiendo eso de las miradas.

-Cass, yo no….

-No deberías negarte a amar, no deberías negárselo a él- sonríe tenuemente el ángel, a Dean esa visión se le antoja la cosa más temible de la creación.

El viento acaricia los cabellos de Castiel, este se ruboriza con el llamado juguetón de Miria.

-Solo te diré eso…ahora debo irme, me llaman.

En un batir de alas, Castiel abandonó a un muy confundido Dean Winchester.

Continuará...


	32. CROATOAN

**Adelanté este cpai pk es cortito ...espero les guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Croatoan**

El chico estaba asustado, lo habían trasladado en un segundo a otro lugar, se sentía mareado con la tele transportación. Cuando pudo levantarse del suelo, pudo dirigirse con miedo hacia un gran ventanal, para descubrir que se encontraba en lo más alto de un gran edificio, ahí abajo, las personas parecían pequeños puntitos. Busco con la mirada a su señor, pero no le encontró, sintió mucho miedo, no sabía porque estaban allí.

Lucifer contemplaba la ciudad desde su balcón, a su lado Ariel le miraba sin expresión.

-Señor, ya todo esta listo- dijo un demonio acercándose a los ángeles.

Lucifer sonrió con dicha.

-Los cazadores….traedlos ante mi

Tres hombres fueron arrastrados ante sus pies, ahí en el gran salón que alguna vez fuera una gran oficina, Lucifer y sus lacayos preparaban la guerra.

-Monos sin pelo, ¿En verdad creían que podrían detenerme?

- Bastante te entretuvimos- sonrió burlón uno de los hombres

El rostro siniestro de Sam miró infringiendo miedo en los otros dos hombres.

-La estupidez de tu raza no tiene limites, pero hoy conocerán la desesperación.

-No lo creo idiota…..ya cumplimos con nuestra misión.

-Solo lo han retrasado….pero tendrán el honor de ser los primero de esta ciudad en caer.

Un demonio encarnado en el cuerpo de una pequeña niña se acercó al ángel, entregándole un pequeño frasco.

-Bello….mis hijos lo crearon para mí, Pestilencia, lo perfeccionó e hizo crecer….lo que los Winchester detuvieron, lo que ustedes intentaron destruir, aquí, ahora será liberado.

Con el poder de su voluntad obligó a beber del frasco a uno de los hombres, al que había hablado desafiante y burlón.

El hombre se retorcía entre gemidos

-No importa lo que nos pasé, tú, serpiente serás destruido….nuestra misión esta cumplida- dijo el más viejo de los tres.

-Ya han fallado, tan tontos son que no lo entienden.

-El tonto eres tú que aún no entiende cual era nuestra misión- hablo el tercero, el más joven, mientras veía como su amigo seguía retorciéndose en el piso.

El mayor y el menor se miraron, asintiendo con la mirada.

-Tom, lo que harás no es tu culpa, recuerda hermano, cumplimos nuestra misión- dijo el menor soltando lagrimas.

-Chaad- dijo Tom entre gemidos- Fue bueno cazar junto a ti….

-Nos veremos allá arriba amigo- dijo Cris.

-Si…- respondió gimiendo Tom- nos veremos allá

El cazador Tom dejo de gemir para comenzar a vociferar, sus ojos rojos y la baba saliendo por su boca, miró a sus compañeros, y se lanzó sobre ellos, golpeándolos con ira, hasta matarlos.

La bestia en que se había convertido el cazador fue liberado por el edificio. Lucifer se volvió hacia el balcón, ahí, sintiendo el viento sobre él, alzo sus brazos.

-Espárcete hijo mío, ve hacía los humanos y destruye sus almas, vuélvelos las bestias que realmente son.

En ese momento, la primera cepa del virus Croatan fue liberada por la ciudad, esta primera cepa infectaba solo con la inhalación, desde esos primeros infectados, el virus se multiplicaría pasando a una segunda fase, donde comenzaría a infectarse por medio de la sangre o la saliva, pronto la humanidad estaría contaminada con esto.

* * *

Sam meditaba bajo el árbol, intentando ganar fuerzas para la batalla. La silueta graciosa de un animal mitológico llamó su atención.

-¿Qué rayos? ….un ¿unicornio?

El unicornio se acercó a Sam con cautela.

-Eres el amigo de Matt…me habló de ti, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Para entrenarte.

-Puedes ayudarme?

-Si, yo seré tu guía, te enseñare a convertir la fuerza de tu alma humana en un poder capaz de doblegar a Lucifer.

-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

-Nadie más que tú podría haber sobrevivido a esto, aún con la ayuda de Matt. Sam Winchester, tu alma es poderosa, yo te enseñaré a usarla.

-Pero no hay tiempo….esto se acerca y…

Sam calló de pronto al entenderlo todo, ante sus ojos el falso cielo comenzó a moverse, pasando ante él todas las estaciones del año, con gran velocidad, así como el día y la noche se sucedían segundo a segundo.

-Esto es un refugio fuera del espacio…y el tiempo

-Así es Sam, podemos tardar años en este lugar, afuera serán solo unas semanas.

Sam sonrió contento, al fin tenía una buena noticia.

* * *

Lucifer podía ver complacido como su virus se esparcía, pero pronto una fuerza se opuso a él. Vio con rabia como el viento se tornaba en su contra, soplando de tal manera que el virus quedaba encerrado en un sector pequeño de la ciudad, afectando a muy poca gente, pronto, como un haz de luz, una barrera apareció encerrando parte de la ciudad, el virus y sus infectados no podrían avanzar.

-¡¿Quién se atreve?- vociferó el señor del infierno.

Una ráfaga de viento revolvió sus cabellos, empujando levemente a Ariel, que estaba a su lado. La presencia en esa ráfaga de viento se materializo frente a Lucifer y Ariel, ahí en la forma de un gran lobo blanco.

-¿Tú? ¿Acaso después de tantos milenios pretendes interferir?

-Soy libre para hacer lo que me plazca, ahora me place interferir, ayudar a los hombres.

-Tu ridículo hechizo no podrá contra mi, no por mucho tiempo.

-Tiempo es lo que no tienes Lucifer

El señor de los demonios lanzó una bola de energía al lobo, que la esquivo, simplemente volviéndose intangible.

-Aún eres un niño insolente, todavía no entiendes que no puedes matarme, soy tan antiguo como las estrellas, soy el Viento, más antiguo incluso que la muerte, que de todas las fracciones de tu padre es la más joven y por eso puedes controlarlo, pero a mí, que soy una fracción del poder de tu padre, del poder creador, del primer poder no podrás tenerme nunca.

Lucifer estalló en un grito que mató a todos los demonios presentes, su ira era enorme.

Cuando se calmó, el lobo ya no estaba, tampoco estaban los cuerpos de los cazadores, y el primer cazador, el infectado, había desaparecido del edificio.

-Así que…esa era su misión…malditos- masculló Lucifer.

* * *

El estallido fue fuerte, proviniendo desde el patio trasero de la casa, Dean corrió al lugar, se puso pálido al ver a Matt de rodillas sobre el suelo, a su lado Miria y Pyros, se encontraban cada uno con una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el cazador acelerado.

-Acabamos de joder un poco a Luci- respondió el dragón sonriendo.

Matt se encontraba respirando agitado, Dean se acercó a él para ayudarle a levantarse. Se tensó al ver las lágrimas en el muchacho.

-Murieron….cumplieron su misión, colocar los signos para así dar poder al sello…pero el precio fue muy alto.-dijo sollozando- ¿Podrán perdonarme?

Dean no entendía lo que ocurría, solo sabía que alguien había muerto, y que Matt se sentía responsable por ello.

CONTINUARÁ...


	33. La promesa

**aqui el capi semanal...saludotes!**

**

* * *

**

**La promesa**

El chico despertó algo aturdido, se sentía seguro, cobijado por un aura calida y familiar. No quiso abrir los ojos, deseaba mantener esa sensación, retenerla consigo el mayor tiempo posible.

Una mano calida acarició su frente, él sabía a quien le pertenecía, con fuerza apretó sus ojos, intentando con eso, memorizar las sensaciones que esa caricia le provocaban. Aunque la mano no era suave, la caricia en si era tierna, llena de afectos, Matt deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo que esa caricia se multiplicara en muchas otras.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para el muchacho, se escuchaba algo asustado, algo ansioso.

Matt se desperezó como pudo, y abrió sus ojos con lentitud, para encontrarse con el semblante afligido de Dean.

-He estado mejor…pero sobreviviré- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de esa misión, de esos cazadores, de ese sello?- ahora el rostro y la voz de Dean mostraban claras señales de molestia.

-Porque sabía que te opondrías

-Pues claro que me opongo, pudiste morir, enviar tu energía desde aquí, ¡Eso es una locura!

-Tenía que hacerlo, teníamos que detenerlo, y no fui yo quien se llevo la peor parte- el chico mostraba sus ojos llorosos, claramente se sentía culpable por los cazadores.

-Eran cazadores, sabían a lo que iban- dijo con voz fría el cazador, intentando a su modo aligerar la culpa del chico.

-Eso no quita lo que siento Dean, ellos, yo…debí poder ayudarlos, debí hacer algo más

-Ya has hecho bastante….no debiste ocultarme esto.

Dean se levantó y avanzó en dirección a la puerta de la alcoba, en clara intención de irse.

-No estaba solo, Pyros y Miria me ayudaron con su energía…

-Pues tú eras la fuente principal, ya me lo dijeron, por eso te desmayaste después-el rubio no volteó a mirar a Matt- será mejor que descanses.

-No…no te vayas así- pidió con voz afligida.

-¿Así cómo?

-Molesto conmigo- el trigueño se sonrojó al decirlo. El rubio volteó a mirarlo con ojos tristes.

-No puedo no estar molesto contigo Matt.- trago aire con fuerza- no tienes idea en lo importante que te has vuelto para mí, no solo por lo que puedes hacer por el mundo- se detuvo buscando la mirada del muchacho, esos ojos azules que le envolvían desde la primera vez que los vio- Cuando te arriesgas así, siento que puedo perderte, y no quiero, entiéndeme bien Matt, no quiero perderte, ni a ti ni a Sam.

El trigueño no supo que decir, y el rubio no le dio tiempo para contestar, ya que al terminar de hablar, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

En la sala se encontraban los seres, que representaban a cada facción que opondría resistencia al Apocalipsis.

Dean miraba ahora al recién llegado, al igual que todos los presentes, se preguntaba que tan de fiar era ese ser.

-¿Podemos confiarnos de ti?

-No tengo motivos para mentir.- respondió el ser, en "traje" de un hombre negro de mediana edad.

-Lo que nos digas ayudara también para detener a Michael, a detener la profecía de Dios.

-El padre no tiene interés en esta profecía ni en otras, vengo a ayudarlos entregando información.

Los pasos en la escalera advirtieron que alguien bajaba por ellas, los presentes en la sala voltearon la mirada para ver descender a Matt. Los ojos del recién llegado enrojecieron de emoción.

-Oh,¡Tú la esperanza!- dijo el hombre

-Joshua, si estás aquí es porque nuestro padre no interferirá, ni para bien ni para mal- dijo solemne el muchacho

-Así es pequeño hermano- dijo el ángel acercándose lentamente al muchacho para acariciar su rostro- eres hermoso, como todos los hijos del padre

-Joshua, hermano, estas conciente de que esto que harás, será una traición al mismo cielo.

-Yo soy fiel al padre, no a Michael, y es Michael quien domina el cielo ahora mismo, cuando el padre vuelva, entonces seré fiel al cielo.

-¿Y piensa volver?-preguntó con incredulidad Dean.

-Volverá Dean, cuando sea el momento, tengo fe en que lo hará.

Joshua contó a los presentes los planes de Michael, el reclutamiento de recipientes estaba prácticamente acabado, la primera batalla sería colosal, y llevada a cabo en distintas partes del mundo al mismo tiempo, la Tierra se convertiría en un enorme campo de batalla entre ángeles y demonios.

Matt buscaba la mirada de Dean, pero este le rehuía, el muchacho se frustraba ante esto.

-Matt, es hora de planear nuestro ataque- dijo Miria

- Deberemos detener a todos los frentes presentes, no contamos con tantos.- dijo preocupado Bobbi

-No tenemos que tener tantos- habló Dean- solo tenemos que detener a las fracciones principales, si vencemos a Lucifer y a Michael, entonces habremos ganado.

-Es cierto, los peones se retiraran cuando sus comandantes hayan caído.

El plan comenzaba a tomar forma, Matt miraba con admiración como Dean dirigía a los presentes y mantenía el control del plan.

En unos días todo empezaría, Sam se encontraba entrenando, y estaría listo para la batalla, el Kirin se los había asegurado, los demás viajaron a ver a los suyos para alistar sus fuerzas.

* * *

La noche ya había vuelto a caer y Matt caminó solo por el patio trasero de la casa, ahí escondido entre algunas pilas de Chatarra se sentó, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Padre, si estás ahí- el viento sopló suavemente, desordenando los cabellos del muchacho.

-Siempre estoy aquí, contigo hijo mío- Chuck se sentó a su lado con cuidado, esperando el rechazo del muchacho.

-Gracias- Matt tomó el brazo de su padre, y lo paso por encima de su cuello, obligándolo a abrazarlo, y así se acurrucó en el barbuda y desaliñado hombre. Chuck se sintió incomodo con el gesto, pero solo al principio, luego sintió mucha calidez.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie…

-No arruines el momento- dijo tajante el muchacho- me siento como un niño con miedo, pero no cambiaré de parecer

-Eres solo un niño

-Lo sé, pero no debería serlo, te llame por esto, necesitaba a mi padre, ¿Sabes cuantas veces me sentí solo y necesite de esto, de un abrazo tuyo?

-Lo siento- dijo con vergüenza

-No sé si lo sientes, no creo que entiendas lo que es ser humano

-No, tampoco creo entender a mi propia creación, vaya padre que resulte ser

-el peor de todos- dijo sonriendo el muchacho.

Chuck asintió.

-¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

-No puedo detener…no interferiré….lo sabes- dijo apenado el hombre.

-Lo sé. Y creo que te entiendo. No es eso lo que quiero pedirte

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que me prometas algo

-Si no es interferir en la guerra, lo que sea que quieras lo tendrás.

-Bien- se liberó del abrazo de su padre, y tragó aire, miró hacia la Luna con tristeza y determinación, Dios sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida.

-Cuando me haya ido, prométeme que le quitaras el dolor a Dean.

**SALUDOS; espero les gustes este capi!**


	34. Enfrentamientos

**Aqui un nuevo capi de la semana, espero les guste, Haru, yo creo que fliparás con este capi!**

**saludotes a todos los que me han leido esta locura que llamo fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Enfrentamientos**

El edificio era muy alto, Matt no recordaba haber visto uno así en su vida, sintió un escalofrió y tembló levemente, dio un suspiro mirando hacia el cielo, la mano que se posó en su hombro le dio el valor que necesitaba, volteo a mirar a su hermano, Castiel estaba ahí junto a él, dándole valor con su mirada. Volteó hacia el otro lado, para encontrarse con el dueño de esa mano que tocaba su hombro, los ojos verdes del cazador transmitían toda la seguridad que el chico necesitaba.

-Aún podemos retroceder- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa irónica

-Claro, que otro salve el mundo, y los "héroes" nos tomamos vacaciones- respondió el muchacho en el mismo tono.

-Nadie más salvará al mundo- respondió con preocupación el ángel

Matt y Dean comenzaron a reír con la respuesta de Castiel, el ángel aún no entendía de ironías.

Castiel los miraba con cara asustada, no entendía las risas de su hermano y su amigo.

-No hablaban en serio, era en tono de broma- le explico Miria, mientras tomaba la mano del ángel, Castiel volteó a mirarla y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Pues ahora si estoy listo- dijo Matt con una sonrisa y mirada seguras.

Dean sonrió, y entonces se adentraron en el edificio, por la puerta principal, la calle completa se encontraba desierta, la ciudad había sido evacuada en parte, debido a la alerta de contagio dada por las autoridades, si bien quedaba la mayor parte de la población, en la calle de ese edificio, no había nadie, era la calle de Lucifer.

* * *

La luz tenue de la tarde entraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana con suavidad.

En la cama Castiel abrazaba a su hermano menor contra su pecho, mientras ambos se perdían con la vista del el techo en la habitación.

-¿Crees qué todo salga bien?- preguntó preocupado el menor

-No lo sé, quiero creer que sí, quiero creer que si el padre te engendró no fue para darnos una esperanza vana, sino que algo valioso, una posibilidad real- Castiel acaricio los cabellos de su hermano con ternura.- Matt, no te arriesgues demasiado, si algo le ocurre a Dean, te prometo que le traeré de vuelta, usare todos mis poderes para ello si tengo que hacerlo, pero por favor, tú no te arriesgues demasiado.

Matt permaneció en silencio, se sentía fatal al haberle ocultado la verdad a su hermano. Había sido poco el tiempo junto a Castiel, pero la intensidad de su relación, había convertido al ángel en su hermano del alma, en su propio "Dean" a quien admirar y poner en la posición de "Héroe personal".

-Te lo prometo hermano, pero recuerda que no debes morir, ¿Vale?-Matt bajó la mirada, no quería encontrarse con los ojos azules de su hermano, la mentira ya había sido dicha.

-No lo haré, no estaré solo en mi batalla, Miria estará conmigo- dijo el ángel con una gran sonrisa, su cara de enamorado no pasaba desapercibida para nadie.

-Cuídale, no la vayas a aburrir con tu seriedad- dijo riendo el pequeño

-¿Aburrirla? ¿Seriedad?- preguntó con preocupación

-Sí, vamos Cas, que ni siquiera te cambias de ropa, y esta bien que ustedes los ángeles no transpiren y prácticamente no se ensucien, pero no estaría de más preocuparte por como vistes, digo, variar un poco- Matt levantó su tórax, para encontrarse de frente con los ojos de su hermano.- Cas, cuando todo esto acabe, dile a Sam que te ayude escoger nuevas ropas, creo que a Dean no le gusta salir de compras.

Castiel asintió, aunque no entendía bien que tenían de malo sus ropas.

La tarde avanzó, los hermanos permanecían ajenos a los preparativos de la guerra que ocurrían en la casa, habían llegado varios cazadores que estaban siendo instruidos por Bobbi y Dean, ellos prefirieron pasar la tarde juntos, como hermanos.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el ángel mientras acariciaba los mechones de Matt.

-En ti, en los cazadores, bueno, pensaba, te imaginas que bueno sería que los ángeles ayudaran a los cazadores, el equilibrio entre las fuerzas sería increíble, ¿Qué crees?

Castiel pensó por unos minutos en la idea de su hermano, si bien al principio no le había gustado mucho, su orgullo de ángel no veía con buena gana lo de trabajar con humanos, pero él llevaba haciéndolo ya varios años y en verdad le gustaba hacerlo, se sentía mejor ángel con ello.

-Pienso que no sería una mala idea

-Claro que no!- habló el chico con entusiasmo- los cazadores sufren mucho Cas, nacen del sufrimiento, entonces, con un ángel como aliado, bueno, ya no tendrían que sufrir tanto.

-Entonces el plan es para ahorrar sufrimiento a los cazadores, no para el "equilibrio de fuerzas"

-Bueno, me pillaste, es solo que- se detuvo para pensar mejor- hacen tanto bien, y no pueden tener una vida linda ….los cazadores merecen tener una buena vida Cas, eso creo.

Castiel revolvió los cabellos de su hermano, la idea no era mala, él mismo querría que sus amigos cazadores tuviesen una linda vida.

Al caer la noche comenzaron los nuevos preparativos. Bobbi y sus amigos cazadores comenzarían a evacuar parte de la ciudad, el aviso de un virus suelto había ayudado a que los ciudadanos escaparan por su cuenta y otro tanto harían las autoridades, influenciadas por algunos cazadores con influencia (un par de cazadores viejos que habían salvado a un par de senadores y sus respectivas familias).

El viento les había dado información importante, ya sabían donde estaba Lucifer, y Joshua les había hablado de los planes de Michael, también sabían donde aparecería su ejercito, y por ende donde esperarlo.

Sam ya había hablado con su hermano, su entrenamiento había sido arduo, pero había conseguido llevarlo a término, el Kirin decía que ya estaba listo para enfrentarse a Lucifer.

* * *

Sam descansaba sobre sus manos, sus rodillas contra el suelo, y la cabeza gacha.

-No puedo, es muy difícil!

-Si puedes, crees que otro humano hubiese hecho esto, que hubiese resistido en este lugar, en este refugio- replicó con calma el Kirin, en su forma de unicornio.

-Esto es el alma de Matt, me dijo que me entregó parte de su poder, es solo por eso que sigo aquí.

-Humano ignorante, hablas del alma sin siquiera saber que es.

Sam no replicó, la verdad es que lo que sabía de las almas era muy pobre.

-El alma es una poder, pero también una marca, es única e irrepetible, y tiene una energía finita, que si bien no es ilimitada, es eterna.

Sam levantó la cabeza, escuchando atentamente a la noble criatura.

-El alma de todos los que amas vuelve a su origen

-El cielo….pero

-Pero que pasa con las que van al infierno- interrumpió el Kirin- el cielo no es el origen de las almas

Sam Winchester abrió sus ojos interrogante

-El cielo es el lugar donde algunas almas van a descansar, en el plano espiritual, el cielo es parte del "origen"

-Así como el infierno- interrumpió el cazador

-Exacto, cielo e infierno son parte de una dimensión, la primera, la dimensión madre, el origen de todo, de ahí vienen las almas, ¿Entiendes ahora?

-Me estas diciendo que las almas son una parte de- tragó saliva- Dios

-Así es Sam, son una parte, una muy especial, y Dios mismo es irrepetible, por eso cada creación que sea originaria de su misma entidad, del origen mismo de las cosas, es irrepetible.

-Así como los elementos y tú mismo- dijo Sam, entendiendo todo

-Lo has entendido bien, nosotros somos seres espirituales que habitamos el plano terrenal, el plano terrenal es una creación del espiritual, y para crearlo se requiere de los elementos y otros entes espirituales. Dios creo los elementos para poder crear el plano terrenal, el plano físico.

-O sea que ustedes son "almas" en si mismo, sin un cuerpo fisico….o mejor dicho, han hecho "fisica" su alma.

El unicornio dio un relincho orgulloso.

-Has entendido bien Sam Winchester, tu cuerpo es solo un recipiente de tu alma inmortal, pero que puede ser destruida, como ya sabes.¿Entiendes ahora por qué este sitio no podría haber protegido a otro humano?

-Dices que mi alma es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el proceso…Matt dijo algo así….

-Sam, así es, tú alma, el alma de tu hermano son fuertes, han sido alimentadas por energías antiguas, Dios se dio cuenta de eso cuando los conoció

-Y entonces nos regaló a Matt- dijo con pesar, Sam odiaba a Dios, un ser que había concebido a un hijo solo como un regalo, le aborrecía porque en verdad amaba a ese chico, le tenía mucho aprecio y respeto.

-Sam, ahora que entiendes que es un alma, que entiendes porque el viento es tan fuerte, porque cada uno de los espíritus mayores que representan a cada elemento son lo que son, entiendes porque tú y solo tú puedes detener a Lucifer.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y miró con seguridad en sus ojos al unicornio.

-Porque esto- dijo mirándose las manos- no es mi cuerpo, es mi alma y es un alma muy fuerte.

* * *

Entraron a la recepción del edificio, ni una sola alma se encontraba allí, como lo habían pensado, la trampa estaba dispuesta. Las puertas del edifico se cerraron con fuerza, y las cortinas metalicas comenzaron a bajar dejándolos completamente encerrados allí dentro.

-Hermano, has venido con estos inmundos como acompañantes- la voz plana de Ariel retumbó por la gran recepción del edificio.

-Pues aquí nos tienes- respondió Castiel. Los cuatro miraban a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de aquella voz.

-No pareces entender a que te vas a enfrentar, querido hermano.

La puerta de uno de los ascensores se abrió de golpe, ahí se encontraba Ariel, esperando para pelear. El arcángel caminó hacia los cuatro recién llegados

-Es en este lugar que ustedes morirán, solo tú hermano mío, conservarás la vida.

-Pues eso no está en nuestros planes, amiguito- dijo burlesco el cazador.

El arcángel se dispuso a atacar, pero entonces Miria se volvió un remolino de viento que atrapó al ángel.

-Sigan adelante, Miria no podrá contenerlo por mucho tiempo, nosotros nos encargamos de él- gritó Castiel

Dean y Matt corrieron por las escaleras de emergencia, sabían que Lucifer se encontraba en lo más alto del edificio, esperando por ellos. De vez en cuando, Dean miraba a los ojos a Matt, esos ojos azules que tanto ya amaba.

-Todo saldrá bien – le dijo, infundiendo valor en el muchacho.

* * *

Ya habían terminado de planear las cosas, el día siguiente sería la gran batalla, los cazadores ya habían partido, aliados para su disgusto con un grupo de demonios liderado por Crowley.

Matt se encontraba nuevamente entre las viejas pilas de chatarra del patio trasero.

-Nervioso?- la voz de Dean lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nah, que va, lo de mañana es pan comido- habló juguetón

-Claro!. Si es solo matar al diablo, detener a Michael y salvar al mundo, es cosa de niños- Ambos rompieron a reír.

El rubio se sentó al lado del chico, y comenzaron a conversar de muchas cosas, Matt le contó un poco más de su vida, de su madre, y obviamente omitió todo lo que tenia que ver con su padre.

Dean bebía una cerveza, y había llevado una soda para el chico.

-Porque no me trajiste una cerveza? como a ti- pregunto con molestia

-Porque eres solo un crío y los críos no beben alcohol

-No soy un crío, apuesto que a mi edad ya bebías

-Si, pero era porque yo ya era un adulto a tu edad

-Debo salvar al mundo, sabes, creo que eso me hace un adulto responsable- dijo con una sonrisa muy picara el oji azul

-Pues eso ante los ojos del resto, ante mis ojos eres solo un crío- dijo con una sonrisa ganadora el cazador

-Ya, que me des un poco- el chico se tiró encima de Dean, tratando en vano de arrebatarle la cerveza

-Que no criajo del demonio, no te creas que por ser el dueño del mundo me vas a ganar- dijo Dean atrapando a Matt con solo un brazo, mientras que con el otro bebia su cerveza.

-Que no soy el dueño del mundo- bufó el chico- soy el hijo del dueño.- ambos rieron a carcajadas, Dean terminó soltando a Matt por las risas.

-Matt, cuando todo termine. Este, el chico ese, tu ex, ¿Te estará esperando?

Matt se quedó de cuadros con la pregunta del cazador.

-No, Tom ya debe estar con otro, se recupera fácil de las rupturas. Además no me interesa volver con él- bajo la mirada y el tono de su voz- ya deberías saberlo Dean

-Dean!- la voz de Bobbi los interrumpió.

-Iré a ver que quiere- el cazador se levantó, agradeciendo mentalmente a su amigo por haberle dado la excusa para huir de ahí, la conversación iba por caminos que el prefería evitar.

Matt suspiró, y miró cansado hacia las estrellas.

Bobbi afinó algunos detalles con Dean, los cazadores se habían comunicado con él y le habían revelado varias inquietudes, entre ellas sobre trabajar con demonios y otras criaturas.

-Bien, creo que con eso está todo listo- dijo el menor

-Si, también lo creo- Bobbi miró al rubio, como un padre reprimiendo a su hijo

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-Muchacho, me importan una mierda todos tus miedos y temores, porque yo tengo los mismos, pero no voy a permitir que tú, un tipo bueno, un tipo que se ha sacrificado, se niegue a ser feliz, solo por ser un completo imbécil!

-De qué me estás hablando! No te entiendo Bobbi

-Mis narices que no me entiendes! Mocoso idiota, mira que ya te lo dije antes, como miras a ese chico es demasiado evidente.

Dean se quedó de cuadros

-Bobbi yo no

-Bobbi nada!- le interrumpió el más viejo- mira chico, mañana el mismo mundo puede irse a la mierda, y tienes a alguien que te ama allá afuera mirando a las estrellas. Siempre te has creído muy listo Dean, pues bien, mañana es el fin del mundo, veamos que haces esta noche, "señor listo"-Dijo Bobbi, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Matt se encontró pensando en demasiadas cosas, su mente, como la mente de todo adolescente no pudo contenerse, y comenzó a pensar en mil y una cosa, el resultado era que ahora se encontraba con los ojos algo rojos por las lagrimas que se le habían escapado.

-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Dean, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho

-No, no es nada- dijo el chico limpiándose la cara con el antebrazo.

Dean se sintió el mayor idiota del mundo, en menos de 24 horas el chico se enfrentaría a Lucifer, y él le preguntaba por que lloraba.

-Matt, yo estaré ahí para ti, nada malo te ocurrirá- dijo el cazador en tono seguro sentándose a un lado de Matt.

-No es eso lo que me hace llorar- dijo con una risa lastimada el chico

-¿Entonces?

-Te vas a reír de mí si te lo cuento

-Vamos, prometo no reír- dijo el cazador, poniendo cara de promesa solemne y haciendo la señal de los boys scout con su mano derecha. El trigueño sonrió con el gesto

-Dean, mañana puede que muera- tragó saliva, él sabía que moriría inevitablemente, pero no podía decirle eso a Dean.- y si eso pasa, pues, lo haré, sin haber estado con alguien- enrojeció- digo que moriré….virgen.

Dean abrió los ojos de par en par

-Pero y tu ex…

-Pues no paso nada con él, soy un idiota, siempre esperando por el "sr correcto"

Dean Winchester trago saliva, pensaba que tener a Lucifer enfrente de él, daría menos miedo que tener al chico que le gusta confesando que era virgen y que no quería morir virgen a un paso de él.

"No pierdas la oportunidad" la voz de Sam resonó en su cabeza, no supo si fue un recuerdo, o si de verdad su hermano había conseguido comunicarse con él.

-Maldito pendejo- dijo a Sam, pero lo dijo en voz alta

-¿Por qué me dices "maldito pendejo"?- preguntó molesto Matt- Esta bien, quizás mis preocupaciones deberían ser más serias, pero soy solo un crío como tú dices, y …

Matt no pudo seguir alegando, porque el rubio se había abalanzado sobre el y tirado al piso con la fuerza de su primer beso.

* * *

Lograron tomar el ascensor en el cuarto piso, ambos agradecieron eso, ya estaban cansados y subir la veintena de pisos a pie, no estaba en sus planes.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 19, la puerta se abrió, y ambos salieron con sigilo, ellos no iban a ese piso, estaba claro que alguien los había "invitado" al lugar.

-Hasta que por fin nos enfrentamos, cristo

La voz ultratumbica de un niño llamó la atención de ambos, ahí frente a ellos, una de las puertas de aquel piso se abrió, saliendo el dueño de esa voz.

-Oh no, Jessie- dijo Dean al reconocer el rostro del anticristo frente a ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	35. El ejercito de Michael

**Nuevo capi, el capi semanal, saludos a todos quienes leen**

**Haru, aquí ya hay más acción!**

**

* * *

**

**El ejercito de Michael**

Había escuchado muchas historias sobre los Winchester, ya prácticamente eran una leyenda en todo lo que respectaba a la caza, eran hombre nobles decían algunos (los menos) otros (la mayoría) pensaban que eran unos locos hijos de puta que habían llevado al mundo hasta el día del juicio. Él no era de ninguno de esos, no le interesaba creer en los "cazadores de leyenda" ahora le interesaba solo una cosa, detener el fin del mundo.

El hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color le infringía respeto, a él y a todos, de no ser por la confianza que depositara en Bobbi Singer, ya hubiese intentado darle caza a aquel ser, aunque Bobbi le advirtió, "Es un dragón, así como suena chico, no tengo la más puta idea de cómo se caza a uno de esos".

El desierto de Arizona era el lugar ideal para un dragón, pensaba Pyros, olisqueaba el aire y se entretenía con los aromas que le llegaban.

-No deberías estar aquí humano- dijo sin mirar al cazador.

-Me ofrecí como ayuda en esto, tengo una espada de arcángel- mostró orgulloso al dragón

-Esa cosa solo sirve si logras acercarte a uno de ellos

-Lo sé, Bobbi me la dio y me dijo como se usaba.- dijo serio el muchacho, es verdad que era joven, pero la caza era todo lo que tenía, su familia había sido devorada por un wendigo hace años, fue Bobbi Singer quien le salvó en aquella oportunidad, salvo su vida, pero no su destino, sobre él la palabra "cazador" ya estaba escrita.

El dragón miró por primera vez al humano, era el único que había venido, los otros cazadores habían acompañado al demonio Crowley. Pyros se preguntaba porque aquel insignificante humano había insistido en acompañarle.

El viento cambiaba de dirección continuamente, relatándole en un idioma antiguo, que solo Pyros entendía los pormenores de los combates.

-Matt ya está combatiendo, también Miria y Castiel- dijo mientras tensaba su mandíbula.

-Ya ha comenzado- el chico tragó saliva

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

-Justin Hartley, señor

-Bien Justin, te quiero en la retaguardia

-Soy un cazador, puedo defenderme

-No de lo que viene, mis hermanos y yo no hemos luchado en milenios, desplegaremos mucho de nuestro poder, y los ángeles que vendrán, ellos no van por pequeñeces chico.

-No voy a quedarme en la retaguardia

-Buscas la muerte, si así es lucha en el frente que desees, por que esto ya va a empezar.- Dijo sonriente el dragón.

* * *

A las afueras de New York Crowley junto a varios cazadores y demonios observaban con temor hacía Central Park.

-Parece que ahí es donde está la mayoría, esperan poder destruir el sello de que mantiene prisionero el virus demoníaco.- dijo Bobbi.

El líder de los demonios traidores sonrío.

-Mi querido Bobbi, será mejor que comencemos, ¿No crees?

-¿No huiras a salvar a tu trasero? O si?

-Me ofendes, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, quizás me quede con tu alma después de todo.

El cazador dio una mirada asesina al demonio, que sonrío divertido.

-¡Vampiros!- dijo Rufus

-Y vienen hacia acá

-maldición, es Cain, padre de los vampiros, ese demonio es un hijo de puta de los peores, además muy antiguo y poderoso

-Gracias por la información Crowley.

Cain había notado la presencia de los traidores, y también de los humanos, enviando a sus hijos de inmediato al ataque.

El grupo de aliados se encontró de pronto rodeado por vampiros, la pelea comenzaba, a la distancia Cain sonrió, sabía que llevaba ventaja.

Dos vampiros se arrojaron con velocidad sobre Bobbi, pero la fuerza de Crowley los estampó contra unos árboles, así dio inicio a la batalla.

-Matadlos a todos- gritó Rufus, mientras degollaba a dos vampiros al mismo tiempo.

Bobbi hizo lo suyo con dos chicas colmilludas que intentaron darle alcance, mientras que los otros cazadores se dispersaban y seguían machando vampiros, otros caían entre los comillos de los sin vida.

Aprovechando el caos ocasionado, Crowley junto a sus demonios se acercaron a Cain, y los otros demonios.

-Luchando con cazadores- río Caín- Se puede llegar más bajo Crowley

-Si, siempre se puede ser el perro faldero de un tipo que piensa matarte cuando todo esto acabe- respondió divertido, gozando al ver que la sonrisa de Caín desaparecía de su rostro.

-Siempre te creí un cobarde, parece que te juzgué mal. Te daremos una muerte lenta y digna de un traidor

Los ojos ennegrecidos de Caín miraron a Crowley con ira.

-Oh, te equivocas de nuevo, si soy un cobarde, pero uno inteligente.

Crowley sacó del interior de su chaqueta un frasco, que arrojó de inmediato a Cain y a los otros demonios. Los demonios más débiles comenzaron a morir uno por uno a la vista impotente de Caín que sufría de las más terribles quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-¿Agua bendita? No puede afectarme así.

-Agua bendita no, a los enclenques de tus esbirros solo les quemaría, y a ti no te haría gran cosa, esto es agua bendita reforzada, prefiero llamarle "Agua ultra", creo que se la venderé a los cazadores cuando todo esto termine.

-¿Qué mierda es?

Crowley y sus demonios sonrieron divertidos.

-Es agua bendita, reforzada con la sangre del hijo de Dios

El rostro quemado de Caín le miró estupefacto.

* * *

El chico se encontraba cocinando, le gustaba preparar la cena y el almuerzo, le distraía, además que le permitía regalonear a Dean, cocinando siempre lo que el rubio quería.

-Debes querer algo con muchas ganas para que te me hayas acercado tanto- dijo Matt, sin dejar de revolver la cacerola.

-Eres bueno- dijo con dificultad para respirar Crowley, que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, viendo la espalda de Matt- hace cuanto que sabes que estoy aquí

-Unos cinco minutos, desde que llegaste- dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Y me has hecho sufrir con tu presencia todo este tiempo

-Si, quería saber cuanto tardarías en decidirte a pedírmelo, pero parece que aún no te decides.

-Dean- dijo mientras se secaba la transpiración, estar cerca del chico le dañaba demasiado.- es tu general, entiendo lo que significa, si se entera de lo que quiero de ti

-Te matará- dejo de revolver y volteó a mirar al demonio- y de seguro lo conseguiría, eres lo suficientemente astuto para saber que los hermanos Winchester no son para tener como enemigos.

El demonio asintió, sonriendo.

-Bien, me lo pedirás de una vez. Será nuestro secreto

Crowley tragó saliva, la mirada de Matt le quemaba internamente.

-Dame un poco de tu sangre, sospecho que sería un arma poderosa para tener con nosotros.

-Eres un demonio Crowley, un pactante, yo soy algo sagrado, sabes que no deberías pedirme eso

-Soy yo, un pequeño grupo de desertores y un montón de cazadores, créeme, si no supiera que sin tu ayuda no tenemos posibilidades, no te lo pediría.

-Te daré lo que pides, pero quiero algo a cambio

Crowley lo miró sorprendido, ¿Qué podría querer de él, el hijo del mismo Dios?

-Si puedo dártelo, lo tendrás

-Quiero dos cosas de ti, la primera, el alma de Bobbi- Crowley lo miró abriendo sus ojos- lo segundo, cuando todo acabe, no harás nada que pueda perjudicar a los Winchester o a sus seres queridos, ¿Estamos?

-Me parece un trato justo

-Yo creo que es un buen trato para ti, te daré mi sangre que es sagrada para que la utilices de arma, has salido ganando.

En un chasquido de dedos, Crowley ante la atenta mirada de Matt, libero el alma de Bobbi del contrato, luego, creo un nuevo contrato, los trazos espirituales se escribieron sobre la misma alma del demonio, Matt podía leer ahora en ella el contrato "No provocaras daño a los Winchester y sus cercanos"

El chico sonrío satisfecho, y el demonio quedó contento con el trato, claro que no pensaba decirle a Bobbi sobre su alma liberada, pretendía divertirse un poco con la ignorancia del viejo cazador.

* * *

Ariel liberó sus alas, provocando que Miria retomara su forma humana y cayera varios metros más allá, Castiel corrió para auxiliarla.

-Aún con tus poderes completos, no eres rival para mí, hermano mío.

-No deberías subestimarnos Ariel.

Castiel arrojó el aceite consagrado a su hermano, y una tele transportación apareció justo detrás de Ariel, listo para prenderle fuego, pero Ariel ya se lo esperaba, desapareciendo y luego apareciendo nuevamente para golpear con mucha fuerza a un Castiel desorientado por la rapidez de los eventos.

-No caeré con el mismo truco hermano.

Castiel se levantó, el viento se movió, y a su lado, tomando su mano, apareció Miria. El ángel sintió como el amor de su chica (como le decía Dean) le daba fuerzas para enfrentar a su hermano.

* * *

El chico miró con miedo hacia el horizonte, el viento había cambiado, tornándose brusco, ahí en medio del desierto, comenzaron a aparecer personas, miles de ellos, "recipientes" pensó el muchacho. Miró hacía Pyros, y le vio sonreír.

Delante de todos los recipientes que habían aparecido, se encontraba él, Michael, utilizando el cuerpo de Adam.

Michael observó a su alrededor, su ejercito comenzaría a avanzar hacía la ciudad donde tendría cabida el primer enfrentamiento, a estas alturas, Rafael y su pequeño contingente ya estarían dirigiéndose hasta la ciudad, ahí ambos ejércitos derrotarían a Lucifer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- habló con una voz fuerte, que el dragón escuchó con claridad, a pesar de la distancia.

-He venido a entretenerme contigo, criajo- respondió el dragón, Justin lo miró sin entender con quien hablaba, los recipientes estaban muy lejos de ellos.

Michael mordió sus labios con fuerza, el espíritu del fuego le desafiaba.

CONTINUARÁ...


	36. La alianza oscura

**La alianza Oscura**

Pyros sonrió complacido, al ver como el rostro del arcángel se crispaba en un ictus de desagrado.

-Hey, humano- habló el dragón, dirigiéndose a Justin- Nunca has visto un Dragón en su verdadera forma, ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, Pyros se alejó de él sonriendo, varios metros de donde estaba Justin.

-Pues ahora verás lo que muchos adoradores del fuego solo ven en sueños- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Un fuego intenso comenzó a aparecer rodeando a Pyros por completo, el fuego alcanzó un gran diámetro que consumió todo a su alrededor, el cuerpo de Pyros ya no se veía, solo habían llamas, llamas muy altas que alcanzaban el tamaño de un edificio de cinco pisos. El rubio observaba con la cara llena de asombro como una sombra comenzaba a alzarse en el interior de las llamas, la sombra en cuestión llegó a tener el mismo tamaño de las llamas. Una gran garra salió de entre las llamas que comenzaban a extinguirse.

-Esta es mi verdadera forma, la forma que tomamos cuando comenzamos la creación, nosotros los elementales, las "herramientas" de Dios para la creación.-escuchó decir a un voz profunda proveniente de las llamas.

La siguiente garra salió acompañada de un batir de alas tan fuerte que extinguió el fuego, ante Justin se encontraba un enorme dragón de escamas rojas y colmillos blancos tan grandes como el tamaño de un hombre adulto.

-Ahhhhh!- escuchó una voz gritando, al voltear a mirar, el humano vio como Michael daba un salto allá a la distancia, y llegaba justo por encima de Pyros, con su espada tomada por ambas manos, listo para dar el golpe de gracia al dragón.

Pyrros dio un salto veloz, a la vez que con su cola empujaba al humano lejos, lo suficiente como para que no terminase herido.

La batalla daba comienzo, Justin sintió miedo, mucho miedo cuando vio como todos los ángeles comenzaba a moverse dando grandes saltos hacia su lugar, se preguntaba como Pyros lucharía sólo contra todos ellos, en eso estaba cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, al mirar hacia arriba no fueron nubes lo que vio.

-Oh! Mierda!- exclamó con asombro el humano al ver a un centenar de dragones surcando el cielo, lanzándose directamente contra los ángeles.

* * *

El escritorio estaba triturando las costillas del cazador, con sus manos intentaba con todas su fuerzas alejarlo de su cuerpo.

-Entre un escritorio y la pared- masculló irónico- vamos Jessi, puedes hacerlo mejor que esto.

-No puedo atacar tu cuerpo directamente, el bueno de Matt lo ha protegido, pero si puedo hacer que todo lo que me rodea sea tu enemigo Dean- Dijo con una macabra sonrisa aquel niño al que Dean y Sam habían conocido hace tiempo.

Dean observó al trigueño, Matt se encontraba luchando contra una aspiradora que intentaba ahorcarlo con su cable de corriente.

-Jessi, sé que estás ahí, este no eres tú

-Dean, este soy yo, soy el anticristo, para esto he sido hecho, para luchar contra él-Dijo al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo a Matt.

Matt intentaba no ser ahorcado por la estúpida aspiradora, pensaba en lo divertido que sería salir de eso y luego reírse junto a Dean de la aventura, pero con el sentimiento de que eso no pasaría comenzó a perder fuerzas.

-Matt, no te rindas!- gritó el rubio

El chico escuchó al cazador y recordó su cometido, recordó a Sam y todo lo que debía hacer, él no perdería contra un niño, no con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, no con Dean Winchester a su lado.

Dean sintió como el escritorio comenzaba a aflojar su empuje, sintió el alivio en sus costillas y una fuerza nueva recorrerle, miró hacia Matt y el trigueño le sonrío.

La mirada verde y entusiasta de Dean le daban nuevas fuerzas, podía sentir su espíritu mismo crecer dentro de él y doblegar la voluntad del anticristo con eso, el agarre del cable comenzó a ceder.

-Será mejor que te rindas- dijo pausado el trigueño.

-Nunca, crees que por que se reponen pueden vencerme- El niño alzó sus manos provocando que los distintos objetos de las oficinas comenzaran a atacar a sus enemigos. Dean intentaba esquivarlos, pero solo lo lograba con los grandes, los objetos pequeños le golpeaban con fuerza en los costados.

-Aquí!- gritó Matt, refugiado tras un escritorio.

-Sus ataques son muy desordenados, comienza a desesperarse- dijo Matt a Dean cuando este se ubicó a su lado.

-Lo que hiciste, esa cosa con tu espíritu, parece haberle dañado bastante.

-Lo que "hicimos" Dean, fuimos los dos- dijo el chico al tiempo que tomaba la mano del cazador y sonreía.

-Se esconden de mi, vamos, salgan a jugar conmigo, soy solo un niño- escucharon decir a la macabra voz infantil.

Los objetos dejaron de saltar por todas partes. Se hizo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido de una motosierra.

-¿Qué rayos?- alcanzó a decir el cazador, pues en ese mismo momento una motosierra destrozaba el escritorio de un solo golpe. Con rapidez tomó a Matt y saltó con él para alejarse del ataque.

-Jason!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, ahí frente a ellos, estaba el personaje protagonista de las películas de terror.

-Vengan a jugar conmigo y mi buen amigo- dijo Jessi en un tono siniestro.

El joven escuchaba las explosiones, el edificio vibraba cada tanto, no entendía lo que ocurría, estaba solo en esa habitación, no había visto a su amo desde que lo teletransporto con él a aquel lugar.

Ken sentía frío, intentaba arroparse con las sabanas de la cama, su cuerpo desnudo y lastimado no le permitían entrar en calor.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada malo mi mascota- la voz de su amo le hicieron brincar en su lugar.

-Pronto el mundo será mío, sabes, he pensado en dejar que un demonio entre en ti, solo para mantener tu cuerpo vivo, lo quiero así, justo como está- la maligna sonrisa de Lucifer hizo que el muchacho se estremeciera.

-Ahora me iré, tengo una visita familiar a la cual acudir.

Lucifer se marchó, no sin antes besar con frialdad al muchacho, que se quedó tirado en el piso, sollozando de miedo e impotencia.

-El mundo…será de él.

Las películas no le hacían justicia, el tal Jason era muy fuerte y Dean apenas y podía resistir con un extintor los ataques de la creación de Jessi.

-Dean, entretenlo!- gritó Matt

-Créeme, es todo lo que puedo hacer!

Matt ya había liberado su presencia, y esta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para debilitar al anticristo, sabía que este no podría hacer mucho más.

-No puedes matarme, eres el bueno, el "Cristo"

-Por eso lo atacas a él

-Eres muy poderoso, como todo hijo directo de Dios, pero no puedes matarme, no está en tu naturaleza-dijo sonriente al ver como Matt se acercaba hasta él.

-Claro, mi naturaleza es no matar, ni siquiera a lo que es malo como tú, pero tengo un amigo que no dudará en hacerlo por mí

-¿Dean? El cazador me tiene simpatía, o al niño que alguna vez fui, él tampoco puede matarme.

-No me has entendido, mi amigo no matará al niño que aun hay en ti, matará a la sangre maligna que está hablando ahora.

Jessi a penas y pudo pensar en algo, Matt se había arrojado a él con gran velocidad, se había cortado un poco la muñeca, y con esa sangre dibujó un símbolo en la frente del niño.

Dean estaba apunto de perder la pelea, el extintor estaba hecho añicos y había soltado su contenido hacia rato, momento que aprovechó para escapar y hacerse de un trozo de madera para combatir al gigante. Cuando pudo ver bien, Jason ya había desaparecido.

Dean se acercó corriendo al ver la escena, Matt se encontraba sobre Jessi sujetándole con fuerza, a la vez que el pequeño se retorcía y lanzaba espuma por la boca.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Le envió donde podrán destruirlo, aquí no podemos hacer mucho…..debo enviar su "mal" a otro plano para destruirlo, sin lastimar al niño

Dean se agachó y ayudo a sostener al niño, al ver la sangre de Matt sintió escalofríos, no le había gustado para nada que el chico hiciera eso.

De pronto el niño dejó de temblar y comenzó a calmarse, ahí se quedó inconciente.

-Respira!- dijo el cazador con entusiasmo- está vivo

-Si, he enviado su mal lejos, espero que él pueda matarlo.

* * *

Ante los ojos atónitos de Sam apareció un niño, le reconoció de inmediato.

-Jessi- dijo el castaño

-No es Jessi- habló el Kirin en su forma humana, mirando con asco al recién llegado

-¿Cómo?

-Es él mal, la herencia demoníaca que había en el, Matt le ha enviado hasta aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Para salvar a Jessi, ahora debes hacer tu parte.

Sam miró al recién llegado que se levantaba y miraba asombrado a su alrededor, en especial al árbol, el gran sauce.

-¿Sam Winchester?- preguntó con asombro el ser oscuro que mantenía la forma del niño, pero en sus ojos, el vacío negro que los llenaba mostraba su verdadera naturaleza a Sam.

-Ver para creer- dijo Sam

-¿Qué truco es este? ¿Qué es lo que el Cristo ha hecho?

-Te ha traído a tu muerte….Kirin, si le mato, Jessi será un niño normal

El kirin asintió con la cabeza. Sam extendió su mano con las palmas abiertas, una espada se materializó en el acto.

Jessi sonrió en su lugar, materializando una serie de monstruos de películas.

-Eres su "alma", si te mato aquí, Sam Winchester habrá desaparecido para siempre.

* * *

Crowley volvía a sentirse despedazado por dentro, había sido arrojado con fuerza contra varios árboles, un desfigurado Caín continuaba luchando en su contra.

-Tú, demonio estúpido, crees poder vencerme a mí, que soy padre de las criaturas nocturnas!- exclamaba furioso el demonio.

-Pues al menos hacía el intento- dijo irónico el otro demonio.

Los demonios de Caín iban venciendo, y en el caso de los cazadores en contra de los vampiros las cosas pintaban muy mal, Bobbi veía con desesperación como uno a uno de sus compañeros iban cayendo.

Sintieron una brisa fría correr sobre ellos, unas plumas oscuras cayeron al lado de los demonios, un hedor intenso nubló sus vistas, y ahí con una velocidad nunca antes vista, los vampiros fueron cayendo, todos decapitados. Los cazadores sobrevivientes sintieron un miedo antiguo cruzar sus espinas, ahí sobre los árboles las vieron, sombras oscuras que entre sus garras mantenían las cabezas de sus presas, las dejaron caer y fueron directo hacía Caín y sus demonios.

-No puedo creerlo….te creí extinta- dijo el desfigurado demonio.

Varios movimientos de alas se sintieron, una neblina espesa cayó a su alrededor, ahí entre ella apareció Selene.

-Caín, ¿Me has extrañado?

-Tú, serpiente sin alma, devoradora de vidas, tú que me engañaste, qué me hiciste matar a mi hermano, que me llevaste ante Satán. Tengo tanto que agradecerte- dijo fingiendo una reverencia.

-El diablo y yo teníamos planes para ti, y mira lo bien que los has cumplido, tus hijos me agradan Caín.

-Y ahora nos traicionas?

-Nunca estuvo en mis planes que Lucifer ascendiera, el diablo fue un tonto al pensarlo. Mi propósito, como uno de los primeros, es llevar la oscuridad, no puedo cumplir mi propósito si no hay nada que oscurecer.

La voz de Selene era pausada y dejaba en claro sus intenciones.

-Tú, que apenas y eres un demonio, tu odio por la humanidad que te negó el perdón te lleva a seguir a Lucifer hasta llegar a tu propia muerte.

-He vendido mi alma por mi venganza, no importa lo oscura de la alianza, mis hijos yo corromperemos a la humanidad, y cuando ya no queden humanos en este mundo, entonces Lucifer puede tomar mi cabeza, estaré feliz de entregársela.

-Tenías un futuro prometedor, ya no importas, tus hijos ya habitan este mundo, llevaran la oscuridad, para eso me sirven.

La sonriente y siniestra Selene caminó despacio hacia Caín. Crowley miraba con miedo a la mujer, él sabía que era antigua, poderosa y oscura, aunque era su aliada, no sabía que tanto ella respetaría el pacto.

-No podrás matarme- dijo seguro Caín.

-No he venido sola Caín- La macabra sonrisa de Selene fue acompañada por el aleteo de varias alas y luego de entre la niebla varias mujeres similares a Selene hicieron su aparición, los cazadores observaban la escena con terror, esas criaturas inspiraban algo antiguo y profundo en todos los seres vivos y los que alguna vez estuvieron vivos. Miedo, eso era de lo que esos seres estaban hechos.

Las mujeres pasaron por el lado de los cazadores, y de pronto, con una gran velocidad, y entre una niebla espesa que emanaban sus propios cuerpos, las mujeres tomaron la forma de una horrible ave con senos de mujer anciana, una cabeza de buitre y largas barbas grises, sus plumas oscuras parecían presagiar la muerte.

Los demonios intentaron huir, pero las arpías volaron despedazando a los demonios con sus garras, Bobbi y Rufus, al igual que otros cazadores bajaron la vista para no mirar el horrible espectáculo.

Crowley no podía apartar la vista de la escena.

-Creo que me he enamorado- dijo con una sonrisa el demonio aliado.

Selene se quedó mirando a Crowley fijamente.

-¿Traerás la oscuridad a este mundo? ¿Mantendrás el equilibrio?

-Si, claro que sí

La mujer sonrío, una nueva alianza oscura había nacido.

CONTINUARÁ...


	37. Maestros y Guerras

**Aqui el capi de la semana, no puedo subirlo sin saludar a Haru, chica, me has acompañado en esta travesía asi que va por ti!**

**

* * *

**

**Maestros y Guerras**

Rafael y su ejercito avanzaba por el desierto del Sahara, para luego reunirse con Michael, ahí se debían enfrentar a unos de los ejércitos de demonios, liberados por Caín.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Rafael cuando no encontró a los demonios en el desierto, sino que encontró a los hijos del viento. Un centenar de lobos se encontraban ahí, liderados por un gran lobo blanco. Un emisario le habló, comunicándole que Michael se encontraba luchando contra los hijos del fuego.

-¿Por qué los antiguos han decidido interferir? Está no es su guerra.

-Joven insolente- hablo el lobo blanco- este es nuestro mundo, sus rabietas de niños pequeños lo destrozarán, y no es algo que vayamos a permitir.

Rafael entrecerró sus ojos con furia, la guerra estaba siendo retrasada.

* * *

La motosierra pasó cerca de su cabeza, cortando algunos de sus cabellos, al esquivarla, logró cortar la cabeza del monstruo materializado.

-¿Son todos?- pregunto el cazador con una sonrisa victoriosa. Había acabado con todos los seres materializados por el anticristo. El pequeño ser demoníaco lo miraba con odio ahí frente a él.

Maldito seas Sam Winchester!- exclamó el ser, a la vez que su cuerpo iba cambiando, se volvía oscuro, como una sombra que iba creciendo a medida que de sus manos grandes garras iban apareciendo y de su cabeza unos cachos largos y afilados hacían aparición, su voz ya no era la de un niño sino que oscura y muy grave, la voz de una bestia.

El anticristo mostraba su verdadera forma, una bestia enorme de grandes garras y afilados colmillos, sus cuernos median al menos dos metros de altura y sus patas eran pezuñas oscuras de las cuales brotaba un fuego infernal.

-Dean debería verte….eres muy feo

-Cazador, devoraré tu alma y volveré para ocupar mi cuerpo.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no pasará

Sam se lanzó empuñando su espada con firmeza, iba directo a atacar a la bestia

Las garras de la bestia detuvieron el avance del cazador, arrojándolo lejos, el Kirin, ahí bajo el árbol observaba inmóvil el combate. Sam sabía que su amigo no lucharía, esos seres aborrecían la lucha y la sangre, pero eso no importaba, el buen espíritu le había enseñado lo suficiente, el anticristo no le vencería.

El cazador se levantó de un salto y materializó una segunda espada en su otra mano, con ambas logro cortar uno de los brazos de la bestia, el grito de dolor que liberó hizo caer varias hojas del árbol.

-Maldita seas cazador!- la bestia se mostraba agitada-¿En verdad vas acabar conmigo? Piensas liberar a ese niño, a ese niño que también soy yo

-Eso es justo lo que haré- grito Sam

La bestia comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-Ese niño ya esta podrido- bufó el anticristo- Sus padres, los que lo adoptaron, murieron bajo sus manos….y también su madre, la que lo trajo a este mundo

Sam Winchester sintió la rabia crecer en él, se arrojó a su oponente, pero este lo rechazó con un movimiento de sus cuernos, el cazador resultó herido en su pierna con ese contraataque.

Sam miró hacia el Kirin, ese dragón bondadoso con forma de unicornio que había sido su maestro durante un tiempo incalculable.

**FLASHBACK**

Sam tenía entre sus manos un cachorro, era un lindo perrito, de color café que le olisqueaba divertido los brazos.

-¿Aún te cuesta mantenerlo?- habló el Kirin

-Si, es difícil, no niego que es lindo, pero se me hace difícil.

-¿Por qué?- la voz tranquila del Kirin era ya una droga para el cazador, sus ojos claros y bondadosos le hacían mantener la esperanza.

-Quizás porque nunca tuve un cachorro- dijo algo serio el castaño, el Kirin negó con la cabeza.

-No estás materializando lo que nunca tuviste, estás materializando algo que consideres bueno.

-Esto es lo más pequeño que se me ocurrió, materializar a mi hermano se me hizo imposible.

-Eso es porque le conoces demasiado bien, hay demasiado que materializar en alguien que amas, más aún cuando se trata de ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sam, ¿Qué es el alma?

El cazador hizo un gesto con su cara para indicarse a si mismo.

-Esa es tú alma, pero también este sitio es tu alma, ese cachorro es tu alma, ese árbol, el alma de Matt y también el alma de Dean

La cara de pregunta que surgió en el rostro de Sam hubiese hecho reír al Kirin, si este entendiera de esas cosas.

-De mi hermano dices

-Sam, cuando se ama como se aman ustedes es imposible que sus almas no se mezclen, es muy raro que ocurra, es un milagro dentro de otro milagro, pero así es como se crean los lazos del alma, irrompibles y eternos Sam.

-Matt me dijo algo así….sobre Dios y el porque decidió concebirlo

-Así es Sam, fue por ustedes dos, crearon ese lazo siendo muy pequeños. Hicieron algo que pocas veces se ha visto.

El kirin sonrió mientras se acercaba al castaño y acariciaba al cachorro, que en el acto se desvaneció.

-Lo siento, me desconcentré- Sam miró algo irritado a su maestro- entiendo el ejercicio de concentración, pero no entiendo lo de las "cosas buenas"

-Sam, tu alma se fortalece por la voluntad que nace del amor que sientes hacia tu hermano, si puedes hacer crecer ese sentimiento, expandirlo hacia la humanidad, la fuerza de tu alma será inconmensurable, es necesario que durante unos segundos materialices un gran poder para contener a Lucifer, eso es lo que debe pasar para alcanzar la victoria, hay mucho en tus manos, pero confío en que podrás con ello.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La bestia intentaba aplastar al cazador, pero este era rápido y lograba esquivar sus ataques, había perdido las espadas, desconcentrado por la rabia que le producía el saber el destino de los padres de Jessi.

-¿Quieres salvar a ese niño? Ese niño no tiene salvación!, ya está podrido, ¿Crees que se salvará sabiendo todo lo que ha hecho?- el anticristo hablaba con malicia, envenenando la mente del cazador.

-¿Podrá salvarse? Dímelo!- gritó el Winchester, no le preguntaba al anticristo, sino que al ser que les observaba a la distancia.

Con un gesto de su cabeza el Kirin asintió

-Si le aman, si le cuidan, el niño será salvado Sam, justo como tú lo has sido.

Sam recordó a su hermano, recordó todo lo que vivió en su niñez, recordó su propia niñez y entonces sintió aquel fuerte lazo que había entre ellos, aquello que les había salvado.

Dos espadas aparecieron en cada mano del cazador, que con velocidad cortó las patas de la bestia.

El anticristo se arrastraba por el piso, sintiendo la desesperación de haber sido derrotado.

-Ese niño, ese niño nunca será normal, nunca será feliz!- grito la bestia

-Normal no será, es cierto, pero quien quiere ser normal, está sobrevalorado, ¿Sabías?- al decir esto le dio la estocada final a la gran bestia- Y feliz, puedes estar seguro que lo será, yo me encargaré de eso- Y terminó de cortar la cabeza del anticristo.

Los pedazos de la bestia fueron desvaneciéndose, las heridas de Sam se recuperaron al momento, su alma estaba sanando, sanando por la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Los dragones se enfrentaban con todas sus fuerzas a los ángeles, la pelea era descarnada, algunos eran triturados entre las fauces de las grandes bestias, otros enterraban sus espadas en las cabezas de los dragones haciéndoles caer. Pyros y Michael luchan a la par, allá en las alturas, atacándose con todo su poder.

Justin se encontraba luchando contra un ángel, que le miraba con rostro interrogante, el ser celestial no entendía que hacía un simple humano ahí en una lucha de titanes.

-El traidor te ha dado un arma- le dijo el ángel al ver la espada de Justin.

El cazador lanzó varios ataques, pero no era rival para el ángel, quien en un rápido movimiento tomó ambas muñecas del cazador, obligándole a soltar el arma, luego lo arrojó unos metros a la distancia.

El ángel se dirigió hacia él con lentitud, lentitud que el joven cazador aprovechó para hacerse una pequeña herida en el dedo con la que creo un sello. Cuando su oponente se acercó, terminó el sello de sangre, enviando al ángel lejos de aquel lugar.

Pyros disfrutaba del combate, de vez en cuando observaba al joven humano y se divertía al ver como se las arreglaba para pelear contra los ángeles que se le acercaban, el chico era listo.

En un descuido, Michael logró lastimar el ala de Pyros, obligándole a luchar en la tierra, eso ponía en desventaja al dragón.

Michael se movía veloz sobre él, lastimando distintas partes de su cuerpo, Pyros se veía en serias desventajas, cuando de pronto Michael fue herido por una espada de ángel, justo en uno de sus brazos, al mirar hacía atrás, ahí estaba Justin, el cazador se las había arreglado para acercarse lo suficiente y ayudar al dragón.

-Miserable mono sin pelo- con un gesto de su mano Michael lanzó con fuerza a Justin varios metros a la distancia, dejándole medio muerto.

Pyros aprovechó la distracción de su oponente para atacar, atrapando entre sus fauces una de las piernas del arcángel.

Michael clavó su espada en la encía del dragón para que este le soltara. Las condiciones de ambos ya estaban emparejadas, nuevamente. Todo gracias a un mono sin pelo.

* * *

El cuerpo del niño respiraba con normalidad, Dean le acariciaba la cabeza intentando buscar rastros de alguna anomalía. Miró a Matt con preocupación, su compañero se vería cansado, sacar el mal de Jessi le había dejado exhausto.

-Estoy bien- dijo el trigueño al notar los ojos de Dean sobre él- enserio Dean, solo estoy cansado.

-Tomate unos minutos, ya buscaremos al diablo- dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Matt.

-Ahh!- Matt se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos en clara señal de dolor, los ojos azules del muchacho apuntaban hacia detrás del cazador. Dean volteo su mirada.

-¡Lucifer!- exclamó el cazador.


	38. Te venceremos

**Conti...mil disulpas por el retraso, primero la navidad y full ocupado, luego mi notebook murio :¿ y bueno, me costo mucho recuperar los archicos, asi que aqui estamos de nuevo.**

**perdonen la demora, (Haru, espero no te hayas aburrido de esperarª, jejejeje)**

* * *

**Te venceremos**

La arpía miraba hacia el edificio, la presencia de Lucifer se hacía fuerte, la batalla final había comenzado.

-Pequeño niño, ¿Podrás con la gran carga sobre tus hombros?- el susurro siniestro de la mujer erizó los vellos en la piel de los demonios y humanos a su lado.

Una ráfaga de viento desordenó los cabellos de Selene. Un gran lobo blanco de dos colas se encontraba frente a ella.

-Has venido hasta aquí Viento

-No podía estar ausente, le he acompañado desde su nacimiento, estaré con él en sus últimos momentos.

El cazador que se encontraba cerca, escuchó atento el dialogo entre las criaturas.

-¿Último momento?- preguntó preocupado, sin importarle que a quien les hablaba eran espíritus de la misma creación.

-Cazador, ¿Acaso no sabes cuál es el destino de los hijos humanos de Dios?

-Oh!, Dean, muchacho- suspiró el viejo cazador al comprender lo que iba a ocurrir.-Deben ayudarlo.

-Yo soy la oscuridad, y él- señalando al lobo- es el viento, no es nuestro sacrificio el que se requiere para acabar con Lucifer- la siniestra sonrisa de Selene le hizo retroceder, miró a sus compañeros y partieron rumbo al edificio.

* * *

El arcángel se encontraba estampado en el techo, con sus manos intentando luchar contra el torbellino de viento que le mantenía en esa posición.

-¡Pretendes encerrarme en un circulo de aceite consagrado!- exclamó Ariel

-Prefiero encerrarte a matarte, aún eres mi hermano- respondió Castiel mientras disponía el circulo de aceite justo por debajo del otro ángel.

Miria bajó a su prisionero, acercando el torbellino a la prisión que Castiel había implementado, pero el arcángel fue hábil y aprovechando el movimiento de vientos, desplegó su poder, liberando una intensa luz blanca que golpeó a Miria con gran fuerza.

-¡Miria!

-No te preocupes por ella hermano- Ariel golpeó con fuerza a su contrincante, tirándolo dentro del circulo de aceite, y luego encendiéndolo con su propio poder.

-Tampoco tengo intenciones de matarte hermano, ahora esperarás ahí hasta que tenga una prisión más permanente para ti.

-Cuando me libere volveré para derrotarte.

-Querido hermano, no es mi intención luchar en tu contra, eres un caído al igual que yo. Aprenderás a entenderme.

* * *

El dolor se hacía insoportable, mientras que Lucifer avanzaba hacia ellos. El cazador intentó ayudar al chico, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, simplemente no podía luchar contra el poder del arcángel.

-Me serviste bien- dijo dirigiéndose al cuerpo inconciente de Jessi- le has debilitado lo suficiente, ya no es una amenaza para mi.

Ante la impotente mirada de Dean, Lucifer extendió su mano lanzando a Matt por los aires, hasta estrellarlo contra la ventana.

-¡Maldito!- gruñó el cazador, ahí frente a él se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano, pero ya no era su hermano, era el señor de todos los infiernos.

-Al mirarte algo despiertas en mí humano- sonrío- te dejaré vivir para que veas el fin de tu raza. Te haré vivir por siglos así podrás observar cuando caiga el último de los tuyos, esa agonía será tu castigo por haberme desafiado tanto tiempo.

-Eres un maldito hijo de papá….ya verás como Sammy y yo te pateamos el trasero- replico Dean con seguridad.

-¿Sammy?- una risa siniestra salió del arcángel- él ya no existe, pobre humano que aún no entiende la realidad.

El cazador midió sus posibilidades, dentro de su chaqueta guardaba una espada de arcángel, y también aceite consagrado, eso podría darles algo de tiempo, si es que tenía suerte.

Lucifer avanzó hacia Matt, ignorando la presencia del humano.

Dean aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia su oponente y clavar la espada en su pierna, pero el arcángel, hábil en las artes de la guerra ya estaba preparado para un ataque por la espalda. El cazador terminó siendo ahorcado por una fuerza invisible que le levantaba por los aires hasta rozar el techo con su cabeza.

-Mono sin pelo, no soy una de esas criaturas que cazas, soy mucho más que eso, no lo olvides.

-cómo olvidarlo-logró decir entrecortado el cazador.

-Suéltalo!- gritó Matt., mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya recuperaste la conciencia, no eres tan débil, hermano- dijo con tono despectivo.

El joven de ojos azules se encontraba apoyado al ventanal, un hilo de sangre corría por su frente y otro más grueso corría por debajo de su nariz.

-Te diré porque perderás Lucifer- dijo agitado el muchacho- perderás porque estás solo, tus aliados son almas corrompidas, no más que eso, su poder es tan grande como la firmeza de sus convicciones.

Lucifer dio un salto hacía Matt agarrándolo con fuerza por el cuello, y levantándolo al tiempo que lo arrastraba por la superficie de la ventana.

-No sé que quiso hacer mi padre al engendrarte mono sin pelo.

Lucifer arrojó a Matt contra la pared contraria, Dean pudo sentir los huesos del muchacho hacerse pedazos en ese instante.

-Noo!- gritó el cazador.

* * *

Sam Winchester se encontraba cansado, la batalla contra el anticristo le había agotado.

-Ya es hora- habló el Kirin

El castaño le miró intentando retomar sus energías en la mirada profunda y calmada de su maestro.

-No estarás solo. Matt, Dean y tú nunca han estado solos- le habló con una sonrisa que Sam supo era pura sinceridad- han estado juntos desde siempre, unidos por lazos que ni siquiera Dios imaginó que podían existir.

El joven cazador asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo muy bien el mensaje. Fue el amor entre Dean y él lo que hizo a Dios darles una esperanza, darles a Matt, desde ese momento el chico siempre había estado con los Winchester, siempre soñando con ellos, alegrándose con ellos y sobretodo llorando con ellos.

-Sam, piensa en la creación como en una bola de nieve. Dios lanzó esta pequeña bola de nieve que comenzó a bajar por una cuesta infinita, ni siquiera el creador sabe que tamaño llegará a tener. Está en tus manos impedir que esa bola de nieve se destruya en su camino.

-Yo soy dueño de mi destino- dijo mirando con seguridad al Kirin que había adoptado la forma de unicornio- ¡Mi hermano y yo escogemos luchar y vencer!

* * *

El arcángel miraba hacia su hermano, encerrado en el círculo de fuego.

-Nuestro hermano llamó a muchos de los espíritus de la creación, pero ninguno llegó- dijo al tiempo que miraba a la mujer que se encontraba inconciente a unos metros de él- al final los espíritus que vinieron fueron los que nacieron con la vida.

-Pestilencia, Hambre, Guerra y Muerte- interrumpió Castiel.

-Así es, de todos solo Muerte era uno de los grandes, nos tomó a mí y nuestro hermano mucho trabajo poder encerrarlo en un conjuro.

-Muerte no está contento con ese conjuro

-Cuando todo termine será libre nuevamente.

-Igual que yo- dijo Castiel con una sonrisa.

En una fracción de segundo Miria se había despertado y liberado a su compañero con ayuda de un fuerte viento. Ahora el arcángel nuevamente debía enfrentar a los dos aliados.

-Esta vez perderás- dijo la mujer del viento.

* * *

El hombre de cabellos rubios continuaba suspendido en el aire, mirando impotente como el cuerpo de su compañero no se movía de su lugar.

-Cuando baje de aquí te moleré a palos hijo de puta-masculló el cazador.

-Cuando te suelte de ahí morirás Dean, una y otra vez te reviviré cada vez que mueras, agonizaras por milenios- dijo sonriente el señor de los infiernos.

Lucifer se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Matt, arrodillándose junto al chico.

-Ahora, el golpe final, hermanito.- elevó su espada de arcángel para enterrarla en el cuerpo del muchacho, pero justo en el instante en que le atravesaría una fuerza dorada le impidió continuar, protegiendo a Matt como un escudo.

-No, no le tocaras- oyó decir a una voz calmada y bondadosa.

Lucifer se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, buscando el origen de ese poder.

-Primero el viento, después el fuego, y ahora tú- vociferó el señor de los demonios- por eones pedí su ayuda y me la negaron, ¡Imploré su comprensión y me ignoraron! y ahora, ahora tú y los otros vienen aquí, voluntariamente para ayudarle- indicando el cuerpo de Matt- ¿Por qué le escucharon a él y no a mi? ¿Por qué?- exclamó Lucifer.

-Y aún preguntas por qué?- habló la voz- Solo tres de los nuestros fueron a ti voluntariamente, tres que siguiendo su naturaleza te servían, y aun así los aprisionaste en un hechizo, Pestilencia, Hambre y Guerra habrán obrado por su naturaleza, pero amarrados a ti. Y Muerte, atrapaste a Muerte sin su consentimiento, preguntas por qué nosotros no acudimos a ti. Eres el hijo perdido del padre, un ser que nunca entenderá de amor y lealtad, el despreciado por todos, incluso por Dios.

-¡Calla!- la indignación de Lucifer se hacía patente en su voz- el padre lo desprecia todo, incluso a la humanidad por la que me castigó una vez.

La discusión con aquella voz hizo perder la concentración al arcángel, liberando sin quererlo al cazador. Dean se arrastró con cautela hasta Matt, comprobando que el chico aún respiraba.

-¡Muéstrate!- ordenó Lucifer.

Ahí frente a él se materializo una forma dorada, el Kirin en su forma de unicornio, con su cuero resplandeciente enfrentándose arcángel. Lucifer sonrió.

-Esperanza- dijo con sorna- de todos los espíritus, tú eres el único que no puede luchar contra mí, va contra tu naturaleza.

-No seré yo quien luche en tu contra

-Seré yo.

La voz de Sam del cazador se escuchó fuerte. Lucifer se volteo para mirar y encontrarse con algo que le parecía imposible. Cuando Dean miró hacia el centro de la habitación, la escena lo dejo paralizado, ahí se encontraba en el centro su hermano, el cuerpo de su hermano, frente a él un unicornio y a su lado nuevamente su hermano, pero este era el verdadero, Sam Winchester en alma pura.


	39. Dejame ser tu espada

**Mil disculpas por el traso**

**Bueno, este es el capi final, espero subir el epilogo pronto (enserio)**

**desde ya un millon de gracias a quienes me leyeron, sobre todo a ti Haru por ser siempre tan fiel con tus posteos y un apoyo incondicional a la causa de este FIC, un saludote enorme y muchas gracias!  
**

* * *

**Déjame ser tu espada**

Miria lanzaba fuertes ráfagas de viento en contra de Ariel, mientras que Castiel intentaba atravesarle con su espada. El arcángel era demasiado fuerte como para solo ser encerrado, está vez tendrían que matarlo.

Ariel no era un oponente fácil, esquivaba ambos ataques con rapidez, se podría pensar que con eso Castiel se cansaba al igual que Miria, pero no era así, ambos, ángel y espíritu atacaban sin descanso, no querían darle tiempo de contraatacar.

El arcángel midió sus posibilidades, ambos atacantes solo le permitían defenderse, debía hacer algo rápido y pronto. Se teletransportó con rapidez, ahí junto a Miria, cuando fue a golpearla la hija del viento se desvaneció en el aire.

-No caeré en el mismo truco dos veces.

-Ni yo- dijo Castiel, apareciendo tras de él y enterrando su espada en su espalda.

-AGHH!- gimoteó- hermano,- cayó de rodillas mirando hacia el cielo- te he fallado.

Castiel le tomó entre sus brazos, depositándolo suavemente en el suelo, había matado ya a muchos de sus hermanos, pero el dolor que esto le causaba nunca cesaba.

-Es hora de que descanses

-Somos solo almas- respiraba entrecortadamente- no hay un descanso para nosotros, el padre no nos lo dio….solo está la nada.

El resplandor que salió del cuerpo de Ariel fue la señal de que su vida se había perdido. El ángel se quedó mirando a su hermano caído con gran tristeza, sintió rabia contra aquel padre que les había hecho de ese modo, almas puras sin cuerpo, sin vida propia, sin libre albedrío, almas que por solo pensar por si solas ya estaban obrando mal. "Almas esclavizadas" pensó el oji azul.

Miria se acercó a su compañero por la espalda, posando suavemente la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Ya esto acabó.

-Nuestra parte al menos.

* * *

Justin a penas y podía mantener la visión, las imágenes se le presentaban borrosas, distinguía que la batalla continuaba, distinguía a Pyros peleando en contra de Michael.

El dragón arremetía con fuerza en contra del arcángel, que esquivaba los ataques y contraatacaba con fuerza, su pierna herida limitaba sus movimientos, pero su adversario también estaba herido. Se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, luchando el uno contra el otro.

-No podrás vencer!- gritó Michael

-No debo vencerte, solo entretenerte!

-Rafael comenzará el ataque sin mí.

-No lo creo, Rafael ya está entretenido.

El rostro del arcángel tomo un semblante rígido y furioso.

* * *

Rafael continuaba la lucha en contra de los hijos del viento. El lobo mayor se lanzaba en hacia él haciéndole retroceder cada vez más, maldecía a los espíritus antiguos por haber interferido en el plan divino.

-Esto va en contra de lo que quiere el padre!- gritó el arcángel

-¿En contra?- respondió el lobo blanco- Ustedes toman su palabra como mejor les conviene, el padre hace mucho tiempo que dejo de interferir en este mundo. Esto es solo lo que tú y Michael quieren.

Rafael lanzó su espada hacia el lobo, pero este se volvió aire para dejar pasar la espada a través de él, luego se rematerializó atacando de un salto a un desarmado Rafael. Los colmillos del lobo se enterraron en su cuello, provocando gran dolor, destrozando su cuerpo y lastimando su alma. El arcángel tomó entre sus manos el cuello del lobo intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de una patada pudo finalmente alejar a su atacante.

-Maldito seas- jadeaba mientras se tocaba el cuello, el dolor era intenso, producto de la mordida de un hijo del viento.

-Maldito tú y Michael, que aburridos en el cielo han decidido iniciar una guerra para entretenerse.

Rafael dio un salto y recuperó su espada perdida, y volvió a arremeter en contra del lobo.

* * *

Baltazar dirigía a su ejército de demonios dispuesto a romper la barrera de viento que mantenía atrapado al virus demoniaco. Ya había sido informado de la derrota de Caín, y se preguntaba si acaso los ángeles ya habían llegado para luchar, ignorante de la intromisión de los antiguos.

El Croatan se encontraba encerrado cerca de los muelles de la ciudad de New York, y los demonios planeaban liberarlo por medio de varios conjuros.

Los subalternos de Baltazar disponían los sellos y marcas necesarias para el enorme conjuro que tendrían que hacer, así también los sacrificios humanos suficientes para cumplir la misión.

-Con estos serán suficientes- dijo el demonio al mirar a los hombres y mujeres maniatados y amordazados que con terror miraban a sus raptores.- ¿Qué es eso?

Dijo el demonio al mirar hacia el mar, las aguas comenzaban a moverse inquietas, de un modo que no era normal, una energía antigua se levantaba, Baltazar podía sentirlo, no lograba reconocer a lo que fuera que se acercaba.

Una columna de agua se levantó en el mar, y avanzó hacia el muelle, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demonios. Cuando la columna se detuvo a unos metros de tierra firme, comenzó a tomar forma, el rostro de un hombre joven de cabellos largos y negros fue apareciendo ante la vista de todos, pronto la columna de agua dio paso al cuerpo completo de un hombre desnudo.

-¿Qué cosa eres?- preguntó el líder de los demonios al recién llegado.

-Hemos visto como nuestros hermanos han decidido interferir, la Tierra que siempre permanece indiferente se ha negado a ayudar, lo mismo que nosotros. Los asuntos humanos no nos competen.

-Responde lo que te he preguntado- exigió Baltazar.

-Tú, un sucio demonio se atreve a alzar la voz en mi presencia- El hombre caminó por sobre las aguas hasta llegar a la orilla del muelle, suspendido por una lamina de agua.-Yo que soy tan antiguo como el mundo mismo, que soy uno de los que nació primero, herramienta esencial de la creación. ¿Te atreves a exigirle al mismo Mar?

Baltazar tragó saliva con dificultad, si el ser que tenía frente a él era la encarnación de las aguas en persona, hacerlo enojar era una muy mala idea.

-¿Qué es lo que el poderoso Mar viene ha hacer acá?- preguntó el demonio de manera solemne, intentando suavizar al espíritu.

-Muchos de mis hermanos están interfiriendo, no desean la intromisión del cielo ni la del infierno, en este nuestro mundo.

-Esto no es asunto suyo- habló con inteligencia- si los humanos mueren o no, el Mar siempre estará presente, inmutable como siempre. Además, los humanos le contaminan, le ensucian!

-Es cierto, son una especie asquerosa, en un parpadeo de mi existencia han hecho más daño que todas las otras especies en milenios.

El demonio sonrió, pensaba en lo agradecido que estaría Lucifer si se enterara que había conseguido el apoyo de unos de los elementales.

-Pero- retomó el espíritu- para mi que soy eterno, su existencia es insignificante, pero la presencia del pequeño hermano me hace querer darles una nueva oportunidad, si los humanos fallan, no importará, se extinguirán en un parpadeo, por sus propios actos.

Dicho esto el hombre alzo sus brazos, en ese momento una gran ola se formó en el horizonte, la fuerza del impacto envió a los demonios lejos, destrozando sus cuerpos, el Mar era poderoso e inclemente, no tuvo piedad por los humanos amarrados, todos, demonios y humanos por igual fueron destrozados bajo sus aguas.

* * *

El señor de los infiernos no daba crédito a lo que veía, el humano, cuya alma debería estar destruida se encontraba ahí frente a él.

-Tu alma- dijo Lucifer sonriente- tu propia alma materializada fuera de tu cuerpo.

Miró al Kirin.

-Tú le enseñaste ha hacer esto, pero cómo has podido salvarle de mí

-No he sido yo quien le salvó de ser destruido por ti Lucifer, el hermano a quien tanto desprecias es quien le ha salvado, quien te ha engañado todo este tiempo.

Lucifer miró hacia atrás y vio como el chico se ponía de pie ayudado por Dean. El cazador sostenía al débil cuerpo del muchacho que había insistido en levantarse. Le había costado entender que la aparición que tenía ahí presente era Sam, el alma de su hermano, pero Matt entre susurros se lo había explicado

-Parece que te has quedado de cuadritos, ángelito- dijo el cazador mientras abrazaba al joven oji azul- Ya no tendrás que enfrentarte solo a nosotros.

El arcángel río con fuerza, sus hombros se agitaban al ritmo de su pecho en una sonora carcajada que retumbó en la sala.

-¿Crees que el alma materializada de un humano puede hacer diferencia? Pobres monos sin pelo, la esperanza les ha nublado el juicio.

Sam Winchester se encontraba eufórico, podía ver a su alrededor, se encontraba libre mirando a su propio cuerpo, era el momento que había esperado, doblarle la mano al destino, vencer a Lucifer, salvar a Ken, se preguntaba si el chico se encontraba aún con vida. Escuchó las palabras de Lucifer, vio la sonrisa siniestra del ser en su propio rostro y no pudo seguir aguantando, se arrojó en su contra con un fuerte derechazo que dio en toda la mandíbula del arcángel, el golpe fue sorpresivo para el ser celestial que con la fuerza del impacto fue lanzado contra una pared.

-No puede ser- dijo Lucifer mientras se sobaba la cara.

-Ahora verás lo que el alma de un simple mono sin pelo puede hacer!

Lucifer se arrojó en contra de Sam, la pelea deba comienzo. Dean observaba como los dos Sam luchaban a muerte el uno contra el otro, calculando el momento preciso en que ayudarle a su hermano.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso- le dijo Matt, que conociendo al cazador ya había adivinado sus intenciones.

Sam luchaba con toda su voluntad, sabía que tenía poco tiempo, el Kirin le había explicado que materializar su alma era difícil y momentáneo.

El arcángel sacó su espada y los ojos de Sam brillaron al verla. El cazador planeaba salvar a Matt, si lograba hacerse de la espada y matar a Lucifer con ella, el chico no tendía que morir, no le importaba matar a su propio cuerpo en el proceso y con ello matarse a si mismo, si con eso conseguía salvar a su amigo y de paso a su hermano.

Las estocadas eran ágiles, pero el castaño tenía mucho tiempo practicando y ya había materializado una espada propia con la cuál hacerle frente.

En un rápido movimiento Sam logró quitarle la espada a Lucifer, fue entonces que Dean se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Sam, NO!- gritó el cazador

Sam Winchester no escuchó las palabras de su hermano y clavó la espada en el pecho de su propio cuerpo sin dudarlo, matando así a Lucifer, eso creía él, cuando el cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho y al mirar hacia atrás se vio a si mismo enterrándole la espada.

-Creías que iba a combatir limpiamente. Yo le enseñe a Gabriel a pelear con engaños

Dean vio a su hermano caer de rodillas e iba a correr hasta él, pero fue detenido por Matt.

-Espera, aún no ha terminado- le dijo el muchacho que parecía recuperarse de sus heridas.

El arcángel se encontraba de pie junto a su contrincante y preparaba el golpe de gracia.

-Destruir un alma es difícil, pero al materializarla lo has facilitado.

Sam sintió la derrota, no podía creer que había luchado para nada. Miró hacia delante y ahí estaba el Kirin, su maestro, el espíritu mismo de la esperanza, vio en sus ojos la compasión y el valor, miró hacia atrás y vio a su hermano, su familia, abrazado a Matt, su amigo, su único amigo, y vio en ambos el deseo de pelear. Pudo sentir como la fuerza de su hermano le llenaba, como las heridas de su alma cicatrizaban, no era Matt, era Dean, el alma misma de su hermano, alma que estaba fusionada con la suya, nutriéndole, desde siempre, desde que era un bebe. Dean alimentándolo, Dean cambiando sus pañales, Dean enseñándole a sumar, Dean llevándolo a la escuela. Siempre Dean, y ahora también era él quien sanaba su alma.

-No le hagas daño!

Aquella voz sonó cortada, herida y suplicante, Lucifer se distrajo al escucharla, era la voz de Ken, el chico que se había convertido en su obsesión, se encontraba ahí, cubierto solo por una sabana, las lagrimas caían de su lastimado rostro y sus ojos le miraban con odio. El ángel sintió ganas de despedazar al muchacho.

La distracción fue fatal para Lucifer. Sam se levantó con velocidad, y materializando una nueva espada dio un golpe directo en contra del arma de su oponente, el resultado fue la destrucción de ambas espadas.

El arcángel estaba furioso y tomó a Sam para golpearlo, pero Dean había corrido y tomando un trozo de la espada celeste se lo enterró en la pierna, provocando un alarido de dolor en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Lo siento Sammy- dijo Dean

-No te preocupes, me lo cobro luego- le respondió su hermano, el verdadero, el hermano en alma pura.

Matt observaba los acontecimientos, Lucifer ahora enfrentaba ambos hermanos, ambas almas se unían y se fortalecían la una a la otra, llenando de una voluntad de victoria el ambiente. Pero Lucifer era muy poderoso, y los hermanos no podrían combatir en igualdad por mucho tiempo. Era su momento de actuar, miró al Kirin y le sonrío.

-Estaré a tu lado- le susurró el espíritu.

-Gracias buen amigo

De un golpe Dean fue lanzado a varios metros de distancia.

-Dean, escúchame- dijo Matt al tiempo que se arrodillaba para ver al cazador.

-Tranquilo, venceremos- dijo adolorido, pendiente de cómo su hermano seguía peleando.

-Claro que si- le dijo con una sonrisa- venceremos Dean.

Miró hacia Sam y este le negó con la mirada, el menor de los Winchester se negaba a que él participara, sabía que eso significaría su muerte y mucho dolor para su hermano.

-Dean, déjame ser tu espada

-¿Qué?- le miró sin entender.

-Yo seré la espada que mate a Lucifer, una espada que no lastimará el cuerpo de tu hermano. Déjame ser esa espada- le suplicó el muchacho.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Acepta y lo verás.

Dean Winchester asintió con la cabeza, nada en su vida lo preparó para ver lo que ocurría, del pecho de Matt una luz intensa comenzó a salir, palpitando como un corazón. La luz se volvió dorada y de tan intensa que era, cegó por unos instantes a todos en la habitación, incluido Lucifer.

Cuando el cazador pudo volver a ver, Matt se encontraba inconciente en el suelo, y suspendida en el aire una espada, de gran tamaño, y bordes dorados. El alma hecha arma.

"Úsala"

Escucho decir a esa voz que tanto conocía, no lo dudó y tomó la empuñadura de inmediato.

Lucifer observó la escena y sintió el miedo al comprender que aquella espada podía quitarle la vida para siempre. Sus miedos aumentaron al sentirse inmovilizado, Sam Winchester le había atrapado sujetando sus brazos con fuerza.

-Apresúrate Dean!- gritó el alma de Sam- no podré sostenerlo por más tiempo.

No necesitó que se lo repitieran, tomó la espada firmemente con sus dos manos y corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, hacia Lucifer.

Cuando la espada traspasó el cuerpo, entendió que no tocaba el cuerpo físico de su hermano, sino que el arma atravesaba el alma del arcángel.

Lucifer sintió el miedo hacia la nada, sintió su existencia dejar este mundo. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron hacia su padre.

La espada se quedo ahí atravesándole por unos instantes, Sam soltó su agarre y Lucifer cayó de rodillas mientras los Winchester le observaban. Le vieron derramar unas lágrimas y entonces un nuevo resplandor los segó.

Cuando pudieron ver nuevamente la espada ya no estaba, y el cuerpo de Sam se encontraba intacto e inconciente en el suelo. Dean miró al alma de Sam y este sonrío, habían vencido.

Sam comenzó a desvanecerse volviendo otra vez a su cuerpo.

-Ganamos- dijo al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los preocupados verdes de su hermano.

-Lo hiciste bien pequeñazo- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, se abrazaron con fuerza, después de tanto tiempo al fin se abrazaban corpóreamente.

Sintieron un estruendo en el cielo, una tormenta muy grande comenzaba a formarse. Sam se separó con rapidez de su hermano al recordar a Matt

-Dean, yo…

No pudo continuar hablando, su hermano se había volteado y vio con temor como el Kirin se encontraba al lado del inerte cuerpo del chiquillo.

-La fuerza de Lucifer no podía ser cegada sin sacrificios- dijo el unicornio

El cazador caminó con lentitud hacia ellos, procesando las palabras.

-No, no puedes….tengo a Sammy, y te tengo a ti….no puedes dejarme.

El rubio se arrodillo al lado de Matt para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

-No me hagas esto, por favor, abre los ojos!

El aleteo a su espalda le indicó que su amigo había llegado.

-Cas, debes traerlo, debes traerlo de vuelta- se volteó para mirar al ángel y se derrumbó al verle por primera vez llorar.

Poco después de matar a Ariel sintieron la gran tormenta, el cielo gritando indignado. Subieron de inmediato y se encontraron con la escena. Su pequeño hermano se había ido y no podía ser traído de vuelta.

EL ángel apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Tenías que hacerlo Matt, tenías que dar tu alma para darnos la victoria- se detuvo por las lágrimas- debiste decírmelo, pude darte la mía, por qué no me lo pediste.

-Tráelo Cas, debes

Negó con la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba para estar más cerca de su hermano.

-Dio su alma, es su alma la que ha muerto, ni siquiera Dios puede devolver la vida a un alma.

Ken se acercó temeroso hasta Sam, el que lloraba mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-¿Eres tú verdad?- preguntó con alegría el chico.

Sam salió de sus pensamientos para reparar en el chiquillo, delgado y maltratado, el chico pecoso de ojos verdes mostraba alegría en su rostro. El castaño se levantó y extendió sus brazos, para atrapar en ellos a Ken.

-Si, soy yo, ahora todo estará bien.

Ken se quedó dormido, al fin en paz, refugiado en los brazos de Sam.

Michael había conseguido al fin doblegar a su oponente, pero no le había sido fácil, sus múltiples heridas eran prueba de ello. El dragón intentaba ponerse de pie temblando en sus cuatro patas, el daño en su cuerpo era grave, pero se resistía a perder.

El cielo rugió con furia y la batalla se detuvo, grandes nubes aparecieron sobre ellos, nubes oscuras y cargadas de rayos y truenos. Los ángeles miraban hacia arriba con temor.

-No, no puede ser- dijo Michael con la voz temblorosa.

-Pues así es- dijo riendo el dragón- Tal parece que papá ha vuelto al cielo y no está contento.

Uno a uno los ángeles comenzaron a desaparecer, ascendiendo con rapidez al cielo, la orden de Dios fue escuchada con atención, "Suban". Solo Michael y sus más cercanos se negaron a obedecer, sin perder tiempo desaparecieron, huyendo de la furia de Dios.

Rafael sangraba de rodillas ante el gran lobo blanco cuando el cielo y la tierra temblaron al unísono.

Al igual que el ejercito de Michael, los ángeles ascendieron en el acto, solo quedó Rafael en la tierra temblando de miedo e impotencia.

-Ha vuelto….ha vuelto y no nos aprueba

-No aprueba sus actos, no los aprueba porque el precio que ha pagado por ellos ha sido muy alto, incluso para él- dijo el lobo blanco.- Ve con él, y pide piedad Rafael.

En un batir de alas Rafael ascendió a los cielos, dispuesto a rogar por su vida.

Bobbi y los cazadores habían llegado a la planta baja del edificio cuando el cielo comenzó a rugir, el viejo cazador no necesito de poderes especiales para entender lo que estaba pasando. Un padre que pierde a un hijo cercano, eso era lo que le ocurría al cielo.

-Es tarde- dijo el cazador mientras se sacaba la gorra y se pasaba la mano por la cabeza- Oh Dean, qué será de ti?.

Las lágrimas de Castiel no se detenían, tomaba las manos de su hermano y las besaba con ternura, repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto le amaba, y cuan errado estaba ese destino.

Sam había arropado a Ken en el suelo, dejándole dormir tranquilo y se había acercado a su hermano, quien no dejaba de abrazar el inerte cuerpo de Matt.

-No es justo Sammy, debí ser yo, debí ser yo Sammy- repetía su hermano.

Sam Winchester intentaba buscar palabras de consuelo, palabras que no le llegaban, él mismo pensaba eso, "debí ser yo" era su oración permanente, "debo ser yo" es lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras entrenaba. Él estaba listo para dejar este mundo, era lo correcto, había liberado a Lucifer, le había dado un cuerpo perfecto, él había caído una y otra vez en los juegos de los demonios, por todo eso, él y solo él debía caer en aquella batalla, no Matt, no un chico que no llegaba a los veinte años y que solo deseaba vivir y amar, una persona que había hecho mucho bien en el mundo.

Miria sintió el cambio en el aire, su padre el viento, como gran lobo blanco de dos colas se encontraba junto a ella. El lobo se acercó con sigilo, acariciando con su nariz la frente del muchacho. Aulló con fuerza y luego gruñó hacia un punto de la sala.

Miria y los otros se dieron media vuelta, ahí estaba alguien que Sam conocía y se extrañó mucho al verlo.

-Te buscamos por todas partes, pensamos que los arcángeles te habían secuestrado….¿Estás bien?- El cazador notaba el rostro triste del hombre, un semblante cambiado, no le encajaba.

Miria le miró con desprecio, y aquel gesto no le paso desapercibido a Sam.

-El cielo a rugido de furia y lo ángeles se han retirado, hasta los demonios huyen aterrados al inframundo. Él tenía que morir para que te decidieras a actuar.-dijo la mujer

Sam y Castiel se miraron incrédulos, les costó procesar lo que eso significaba.

-Tú….todo este tiempo eras tú- dijo el cazador.

-Engañaste a tus hijos, haciéndoles creer que eras solo un profeta- La ira en los ojos de Castiel era grande y el hombre asintió con pesar.

Se acercó sin decir nada, temblando levemente, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto. Miró el cuerpo de su hijo y sintió más profunda la pérdida.

-Perdóname, mi debilidad, mi estupidez, todo es mi culpa.

Dean que no había mencionado palabra ante la revelación, se levantó de golpe agarrando al hombre por las solapas.

-DEVUELVEMELO- gritó- tráelo a la vida, dale un alma!- exigió el cazador

-No puedo, quiero, pero ni siquiera yo puedo volver a crear lo que es único.

Recibió el golpe en su cara sin rechistar, sabía que se merecía eso y más.

-Tu jueguito terminó, necesitabas llegar a esto para ver lo jodido que era tu estúpido juego- dijo Sam, su hermano se había vuelto a arrodillar al lado de Matt.

-Vete- esta vez fue Castiel quien habló- se que no puedes revivirlo, así que solo te pediré que te vayas. Si quieres castigarme por desobediencia, hazlo después de velar los restos de mi hermano.

El ángel miró a su padre con decepción, y Dios sintió mucho dolor con esa mirada.

-No serás castigado Castiel, de entre todos los ángeles, eres el primero en conseguir el libre albedrío sin causar daño. Lucifer y los que lo siguieron se revelaron, obtuvieron un libre albedrío falso, pero el tuyo es verdadero, yo ya no tengo poder sobre tus actos hijo mío.

-Si es así, solo vete.

-Hijo, por favor, si hay algo que pueda hacer….

-No puedes revivir a mi hermano- Castiel pensó por un momento- Este hombre- dijo señalando su propio cuerpo- merece volver con su familia, pero yo no quiero volver al cielo, dame un cuerpo solo para mí y devuelve a este hombre con la gente que ama.

Dios le miro fijamente, el ángel sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y luego todo se detuvo.

-Este cuerpo ahora es tu propio recipiente. Igual que el anterior, pero es un cuerpo vació, sin alma. Las puertas del cielo estarán abiertas para ti hijo mío, puedes subir cuando quieras y este cuerpo te esperará, sin morir, se mantendrá durmiendo aquí en la tierra. Jimmy Novak ha vuelto con su familia.

Castiel asintió y dio media vuelta.

-No necesito más de ti, vete.

Miria tomó la mano de su compañero en gesto de apoyo, entendiendo que la decepción que sentía por su padre le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Castiel pensaba en su hermano, en los abrazos que no volverían, las sonrisas cómplices que se habían perdido, las risas inocentes que no tendría otra vez. Las charlas y los sueños que no vería cumplidos. Con todo eso en su mente, el ángel no pudo más, dejó escapar un grito desgarrador y luego golpeo con su puño el suelo, rompiendo los azulejos del piso.

Dean estaba ajeno a todo, no conseguía salir del shock emocional, hace unas horas pensaba en que si las cosas salían bien, volvería a tener a su hermano, su familia, y tendría a alguien más para añadir a esa familia, se reía solo con ese pensamiento, se sonrojaba solo de imaginarlo. Dean Winchester pensó en que las cosas podían salir mal, pero en esa posibilidad, siempre era él quien moría, jamás imaginó que perdía a su hermano, ni tampoco que le perdía a él, el cazador había negado aquellas posibilidades que tanto daño le harían.

Dios se acercó nuevamente a su hijo, sin importarle la reacción del cazador.

-Me enseñaste más sobre mi propia creación en unos pocos años de lo que yo había aprendido en toda la existencia. Es mi voluntad que ni siquiera el tiempo tocará tu cuerpo, Hay del demonio, ángel u otra criatura que se acerque a tu cuerpo con malas intenciones, porque mi castigo divino recibirá en el acto. No te tocará ni el tiempo ni el clima, permanecerás así por siempre. Es lo único que he podido hacer por ti, hijo mío.

Desapareció sin despedirse, entendiendo que no era bien recibido en ese lugar.

Aquella tarde el cielo lloró en todas las ciudades del mundo, el fenómeno fue atribuido al cambio climático por los científicos, los esotéricos lo tomaron como "señal del fin del mundo", que lejos estaban de entender de que esa lluvia era la señal de que el mundo se había salvado.

**FIN**


	40. Epilogo

**aqui el final de esta saga...espero les guste, Haru muchas gracias por tu paciencia y lealtad con esta historia!**

* * *

**EPILOGO: Promesas rotas.**

La Sra Ackles recibió la noticia con pesar, pero no con sorpresa. Matt había viajado en sueños para despedirse de ella, días antes de los acontecimientos.

"_Cuide a los niños por mí, no se olvide de usted, debe cuidarse, ir al médico con regularidad y hacerle caso en todo lo que le diga._

_Gracias por haber sido una madre para mí, sé que siente que me lo debía, pero la verdad es que quien siempre estará en deuda, seré yo, porque usted me dio un hogar, me hizo conocer ese sentimiento tan bello de tener un lugar a donde llegar. Muchas gracias por eso. Si puedo pedirle algo, le pediré que continué con su obra, y que sea feliz, es lo único que quiero para usted." _

Las palabras del joven que fuera su salvador permanecerían por siempre en la memoria de la mujer.

* * *

Sabía que era pronto, sabía que para cumplir esa promesa tendría que romper una que se había hecho a si mismo, no interferir en el libre albedrío. Pero su hijo más preciado se lo había hecho prometer, tan solo habían pasado un día y el nuevamente se acercaba al cazador, que alguna vez consideró su amigo.

El Winchester se mantenía quieto junto a la cama donde descansaba el cuerpo de Matt. Había sido Castiel quien le había transportado hasta esa habitación para poder darle el último adiós.

Bastó su voluntad para hacer dormir a Dean, el joven cazador comenzó a sentir un pesado sueño hasta quedar de rodillas junto a la cama, sosteniendo la mano del muchacho.

-Tu voluntad es tu poder.- Chuck dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del menor de los Winchester tras él- Has vivido tanto tiempo alejado de tus tareas, emborrachándote y perdiéndote en la desesperanza que te toma trabajo concentrarte, aún cuando eres absoluto.

-Por eso no te sentí. El espíritu de la esperanza te enseñó bien. No creí que te hubiese enseñado sobre mis actuales debilidades.

-Pues lo hizo y le estaré eternamente agradecido por eso.

-Nació junto con la vida y la muerte, cuando les creé sin querer también cree la Esperanza y la Oscuridad- dio por fin media vuelta para enfrentarse a Sam- ya conociste a las hijas de la Oscuridad, las harpías.

-Si, me dicen que son "lindas"-Dios sonrió a través de su espesa barba.

-¿A qué has venido "Dios"?- preguntó el cazador pronunciando con desprecio la última palabra.

-He venido a cumplir una promesa.

-¿Qué promesa es esa que has tenido que dormir a mi hermano para cumplirla?

-No es tu asunto Sam.

El castaño sonrío molesto.

-No es mi asunto…..se supone que eres omnisciente ¿Sabes? Todo lo que concierne a Dean es mi asunto, él es mi familia, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi compañero, así que me dirás ahora de una puta vez qué mierda has venido a hacer.

Chuck miró al humano con asombro, los Winchester tenían agallas, ningún otro humano le hablaría en ese tono al ser que era todopoderoso, creador del cielo y la tierra.

-Matt- dijo soltando un suspiro- me hizo prometer que cuando todo esto ocurriera, yo….le quitaría el dolor a tu hermano.

Sam lo miró atónito, incapaz de reaccionar, una mezcla de sentimientos se hizo presente en él. Por un lado la posibilidad de sanar a Dean de forma rápida, pero por otro lado eso atentaba contra la humanidad de su hermano, él sabía muy bien cuanto atesoraba eso el pecoso, y él mismo había aprendido a apreciarlo durante su entrenamiento.

-¿Ya lo hiciste?- preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio- ¿Ya le quitaste el dolor?

-No, aún no, le hecho dormir para facilitar el proceso. Como ya te diste cuenta, mi "voluntad" está algo oxidada.

-Bien- asintió con la cabeza- no lo harás.

-No puedes pedirme que rompa mi promesa.

-¿Violarás tu mayor ley por cumplirla?- Sam le miró desafiante- sé bien lo del libre albedrío, si haces esto, se lo quitarás a Dean.

-Por cumplir el último deseo de mi hijo, si.-la mirada de Chuck ya no era de incertidumbre, había seguridad en sus palabras y el castaño tuvo que retroceder sin darse cuenta, esa era la mirada de Dios.

-Entonces cúmplelo, pero no de la manera fácil- Sam tragó saliva, la presencia del hombre frente a él no era la de Chuck, era la de alguien que se sabía omnipotente.

-¿Qué propones Sam?

-No rompas tu promesa, ni tampoco tu ley.

-Tu hermano esta sufriendo, ¿Acaso no quieres verle sanar?

-Claro que quiero, pero no de este modo, esta mal, ahora lo sé, sé que el camino fácil es siempre el malo. Dean me enseñó eso, él jamás aceptaría esto. Sufrir la perdida de Matt es lo que lo hace humano, es lo que convierte sus sentimientos en algo real, si se lo quitas le quitarás todo el amor que llegó a sentir, y yo…..yo no podré vivir sabiendo eso, sabiendo que lo que le dio paz a mi hermano cuando más lo necesitaba, se ha ido para siempre.

-¿Cuál es tu oferta?

Sam sonrío, Dios estaba dispuesto a tranzar.

-Déjale vivir sus sentimientos tal cuál, ayúdalo a sanar, sanando al mundo, Chuck, Matt soñaba con un mundo donde los ángeles cuidaran de los cazadores, y estos a su vez cuidaban a las personas, un equilibrio perfecto, entre lo sobrenatural y lo divino, un mundo donde las bajas de esta guerra no fueran tan numerosas, donde no hubiese niños huérfanos por culpa de un demonio o de un vampiro.

Cuando el rubio despertó aún sostenía la mano de Matt. Le dolía horrores verlo en ese estado, de pronto una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dean, si quieres ve a dormir, yo me quedo aquí con él.

Al voltear a ver se encontró con la sonrisa honesta de su hermano pequeño, era aquella sonrisa pura y leal que Sam le brindaba desde pequeño, le sonrío de vuelta, agradeciendo su presencia, la presencia de su familia a su lado siempre.

**_Varios meses después_**

Los meses pasaron lentamente para los hermanos Winchester. Después de todo lo ocurrido Sam se dispuso a recuperar el impala de su hermano, y a devolver a Ken Tucker a su vida, lo primero fue sencillo de realizar, lo segundo en cambio fue imposible. El chico no tenía familia, los estragos hechos por los demonios le hicieron perder toda la herencia familiar e incluso el nombre, para los registros oficiales Ken Tucker jamás existió. El castaño después de mucho pensarlo terminó por llevar al joven Ken a la casa de la Sra Ackles, la mujer lo recibió contenta y muy entusiasmada de tener a un nuevo integrante en su hogar. Igual destino fue para Jessi, sin familia alguna terminó en el mismo hogar y como ellos muchos otros chicos que habían quedado huérfanos producto de lo sobrenatural. Sin saber cómo, la noticia del hogar de acogida se dispersó por entre los cazadores, quienes cada vez que veían a un pequeño sobreviviente de sus cacerías lo llevaban a aquel refugio, donde el mal nunca podía entrar.

Cuando Bobbi volvió a su casa se encontró con un gran cráter donde debía estar su hogar. "Explosión de gas" era el reporte oficial, él sabía que eso había sido obra de Ariel cuando intentaban escapar de sus garras. El viejo cazador recibió la tentadora oferta de vivir con la Sra Ackles, y ni tonto ni perezoso decidió aceptar, especialmente después de la visita de Crowley.

**FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la gran batalla. Castiel y Sam llevaron el cuerpo de Matt al pueblo que había sido su hogar. Los espíritus del viento crearon para él un santuario en una cueva oculta dentro del bosque, en ella el cuerpo eterno por obra de Dios, permanecería descansando sin ser molestado. Cuando volvieron al hotel donde Dean y Bobbi se quedaron, ya que el primero se rehusó a seguir viendo el cuerpo de Matt y el segundo no quiso dejar al primero solo, se encontraron también con Crowley.

-Oh, pero si son mis aliados favoritos- sonrío divertido el demonio.

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada y Crowley retrocedió unos pasos.

-Tranquilos- dijo alzando las manos en son de paz- no he venido a pelear, he venido a terminar los negocios.

El viejo cazador palideció, con todo lo ocurrido había olvidad el asunto de su alma.

-No te lo llevarás- se apresuró a hablar Sam

-Claro que no- dijo el demonio con una mueca de disgusto- he venido a cerrar los negocios- se remango las mangas para mostrar como aparecían unas brillantes letras en sus brazos- Por el trato que he pactado, el alma de Bobbi Singer le pertenece a Matt Ackles, quien supongo que se la debió regalar a Bobbi.

Los tres hombres miraron a Castiel, quien leía atento las letras brillantes.

-Es cierto, Matt hizo un trato por tu alma Bobbi

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó preocupado Dean.

-Bueno, me vendió un poco de su sagrada sangre a cambio del alma de Bobbi

-Y de algo más- interrumpió Castiel.- no alcanzo a leerlo, me tapa tu ropa

-Ok, ok- dijo en un gesto desenfadado el demonio- me descubriste, si, me vendió un poco de su sangre para poder pelear en la guerra, muy útil por cierto. Fue a cambio del alma de mi buen amigo Bobbi y de que una vez que me hiciera cargo del infierno, ningún demonio o aliado de uno lastimaría a los Winchester y sus cercanos.

Dean miró al demonio con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, odio, rabia, ternura, dolor.

-Pues bien chicos, esta es la última vez que nos vemos.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció de la habitación.

Bobbi sintió impotencia, un chico con toda la vida por delante había comprado su alma para dejarla libre. El viejo cazador sabía que jamás podría pagar aquella deuda con él, y eso le dolía horrores.

**FIN FLASBACK**

La deuda que tenía con Matt y los sentimientos que tenía por la mujer le hicieron aceptar la propuesta, ayudar y proteger a esos niños sería la forma de saldar su deuda.

No dejo la caza, e instaló sus varias líneas telefónicas en una vieja caseta que servía como su oficina en el gran patio de la mansión Ackles. Por lo que continúo cazando y ayudando a sus amigos cazadores. Le daba gusto saber que en ese pueblo el mal no podía entrar, Matt había vivido mucho tiempo ahí, despertando a los espíritus antiguos, aún sin estar ahí, todas esas tierras eran santas y poderosas. Eso daba a los cazadores un refugio a donde llegar y poder descansar.

Sam y Dean continuaron cazando. El mayor se hundió en un gran hermetismo donde solo importaba cazar y salvar vidas.

Ken llamaba por teléfono todos los días a Sam, el castaño sabía sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo, y no dudaba en que el chico lo padecía hacia su persona, pero los psicólogos y otros médicos no habían podido sanar la dependencia que el chico de ojos verdes sentía hacia el castaño.

-Dale tiempo Sam, solo dale tiempo.

Le decía Miria. La hija del viento los visitaba a menudo, ella junto a Castiel, su pareja. Ambos ya no ocultaban sus sentimientos, y él ángel al ser ahora libre podía amarla sin remordimiento alguno.

Poco después de la muerte de Matt, Dios visitó a su hijo Castiel. El ángel decepcionado y dolido con su padre se negó ha hablarle, alegando que al poseer el libre albedrío era libre de decidir si quería o no verle. Pero Dios fue paciente y le habló sobre su plan, cumplir el sueño de Matt. Castiel era el ángel que más conocía a los humanos, en especial a los cazadores, su padre le pidió ser él quien guiara a los "Guardianes" ángeles encargados de proteger a ciertos cazadores, aquellos hombres y mujeres que en su búsqueda de venganza habían aprendido el valor de salvar vidas con su trabajo. Castiel aceptó el trabajo, con la clara condición de ser él y Miria los encargados de escoger a los humanos elegidos y de estar él al mando del grupo, así como también estar a cargo de los Winchester. Dios acepto todas las condiciones de su hijo.

Las historias del clan Winchester corrieron rápido por el mundo entero, cazadores de todas partes conocían el apellido, algunos con recelo, otros con escepticismo, y algunos pocos con admiración. Pero ahora había otro cazador que estaba dando que hablar, su nombre, Justin Hurtley. Se decía que poseía armas sobrenaturales, otros decían que había hecho pactos con algún demonio, no falto el cazador que fue tras su cabeza, pero terminó extrañamente incinerado al intentarlo.

La habitación del hotel tenía dos camas, el rubio y joven cazador se encontraba semidesnudo sobre una de ellas, mientras pasaba los canales en el televisor con el mando remoto.

-Incineraste a un humano- la voz de Castiel lo sacó de su pasatiempo televisivo.

Dio un respingo y se puso de pie de inmediato, poniendo las manos en alto en señal de estar desarmado.

-Hey, que no fui yo, fue Pyros, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero te juro que ese tipo estaba loco, no entendía razones, que yo era una abominación, antinatural y debía morir, todo eso, enserio Cas!

El ángel lo miró, analizando sus palabras.

-Debes controlarlo mejor- dijo finalmente.

-¿Controlarlo?- río divertido- ¿Hablas enserio? Es el hijo del fuego, Pyros, un dragón real!- bufó cansado- no puedo controlarlo, o mejor dicho, mi control llega a evitar que queme una ciudad entera para matar a un nido de vampiros, ¿Vale? Eso debería bastar, ¿No crees?

Castiel lo miró pensativo, el caso del dragón y el cazador era sabido en el cielo, pero su padre se había negado a interferir, le había dicho "Es un buen chico, y caza junto a un dragón, es como si tuviese un ángel guardián ¿No?" Castiel no había querido discutir contra ese argumento.

-Pues dile a tu novio que se comporte mejor la próxima vez que un cazador vaya tras de ti.

Justin Hurtley se ruborizó, y luego respondió furioso.

-QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Castiel sonrío y luego desapareció dejando a un muy molesto cazador en la habitación.

* * *

Bobbi corría por segunda vez ese día, uno a uno dejaba atrás los distintos árboles, los pasaba con tanta rapidez que temía perderse en el inmenso bosque y nunca más salir de ahí.

Siguió las pisadas hasta encontrar un pequeño claro, ahí encontró a su presa.

-Pequeño demonio- dijo con la respiración agitada.

-Te estás volviendo viejo Bobbi- respondió el niño sacando la lengua.

-Ven aquí ahora mismo, Jessi Winchester, en este momento nos volvemos a casa!- vociferó el viejo cazador.

-Pero Bobbi no he pillado a ninguno!

-Y no los pillarás, no se dejaran ver así como así mocoso.

El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acercó al mayor cabizbajo.

-Si no los pilló, nunca aprenderé a cazar Bobbi.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la gran discusión que tenía con el chiquillo desde hace meses. Jessi al no tener familia fue adoptado por los hermanos, gracias a los contactos de la Sra Ackles, ahora el pequeño Jessi era el cuarto hijo de John Winchester, y hermano pequeño de los cazadores de leyenda. Como sus hermanos deseaba ser cazador, y para ello "entrenaba" cazando a los hijos del viento.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Dean y Sam jamás te dejarán ser cazador.

-Ellos no pueden impedirlo, es lo que quiero Bobbi.

-Pues mientras yo este aquí y ellos con vida no lo serás, así tengamos que amarrarte muchacho.

El viejo cazador revolvió los cabellos del muchacho con su mano.

-Vamos a casa, tus hermanos deben estar por llegar.

Bobbi miró hacia el cielo y suspiró con pesar, se cumplía un año desde la partida de Matt.

* * *

Antes del atardecer el impala del 67 ya estaba entrando al pueblo, Sam notó emocionado como los árboles y las plantas de la pradera danzaban con el viento, era mágico, una bienvenida que siempre los recibía. Lamentaba que su hermano no prestara atención a esos detalles, pero también sabía que Dean aún no sanaba de la perdida de Matt.

Llegaron a la casa Ackles y fueron recibidos por muchos niños que corrieron felices hacia ellos, Sam tomó a dos entre sus brazo, mientras que Dean hacía lo mismo con una pequeña que se había vuelto su regalona. La pequeña Laura era una huérfana de la gran guerra, sin saber como, cuando Dean aún lloraba a Matt, ella había tomado su mano para pedirle que buscara a sus padres. Fue así como descubrieron que durante las batallas ocurridas la niña había perdido a toda su familia.

Jessi fue el último en correr a saludarlos, Sam estrechó su mano tratándolo como un hombre grande, como le gustaba ser tratado, lo mismo hizo Dean.

Ken no se apartó de la Sra Ackles, y solo miraba a Sam como si mirase a un santo o algo parecido, tiritando de los nervios de verle, como le pasaba cada vez que el cazador se ausenta por más de una semana. Cuando los hermanos se acercaron a saludar a la Sra Ackles y el resto, el chico les dice apresurado.

-Tengo su habitación lista, yo mismo me preocupé de dejarla impecable- Sam se sonrojó un poco, le ha dicho a Ken que no tiene que hacerlo, que ellos pueden ordenar su habitación perfectamente (La mujer les dio una habitación propia cuando Bobbi llego a vivir con ella).

Después de los saludos van a comer algo, es Ken quien les sirve con mucho entusiasmo, en especial a Sam, el chico no puede evitar sonrojarse cada vez que el castaño le mira con una sonrisa.

Están sentados en el comedor conversando cuando un batir de alas los alerta.

-Ya es hora

-Cas, deberías tocar la puerta- le reprende la Sra Ackles, y el ángel agacha la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo siento, es mi costumbre.

-¿Y Miria?- pregunta la mujer sonriéndole, para hacerle sentir nuevamente cómodo.

-Está en la gruta, con Matt. Ella y su gente han estado visitándole todo el día, hasta Pyros pasó por allá.

-Si, es cierto, vimos a Justin, vino a visitar a los niños en la mañana y luego partió a la gruta, dijo que tenían que partir antes del atardecer- respondió Bobbi

Todos siguen la platica, menos Dean, que se ha quedado en silencio y ya no toca su comida, su hermano le mira preocupado, sabe que está sufriendo y eso le lastima.

Deciden partir juntos, Cas se ha ofrecido a llevarlos hasta allá, pero Dean se resiste, les pide que se adelanten y que el los alcanzará caminando. Sam lo entiende, quiere estar solo, quiere recorrer el camino hacia la gruta él solo con sus pensamientos.

La gruta está llena de espíritus, incluso pueden ver a Chuck, ahí junto al cuerpo de su hijo. Castiel se acerca a él y le abraza, Sam y Miria sonríen, ah pasado un año ya y el ángel al fin está haciendo las pases con su padre.

Chuck recibe con gran sorpresa el abrazo de su hijo, no puede evitar escapar a unas lágrimas de emoción, aquél ángel se ha vuelto uno de sus hijos más queridos, se recrimina a diario el haberle defraudado, a aquel que siempre fue fiel y noble.

Sam saluda con un gesto al hombre, ha hecho las paces con su pasado, ya no es el hombre obsesionado con la venganza. Ve al unicornio y se le acerca de inmediato, su amigo y maestro.

-Las almas son un misterio incluso para Dios- dice el Kirin al verle cerca.

-Yo que luché con la mía, aún no logro entenderlas.

Dean camina mientras va bebiendo unas cervezas, camina lento y a cada tanto se sienta en el suelo, apoyándose en algún árbol de aquel sendero que lleva hasta la gruta.

**-**Tenías que dejarme- da un sorbo a su cerveza- nos quedaron muchas cosas por hacer mocosito- otro sorbo- Sam está bien, ahora soy yo su única preocupación, bueno yo y Ken. Pero esta bien, sano, salvo, ya no bebe sangre de demonio…..ya no se va por los tratos fáciles, se ha vuelto todo un cerebrito sabio, a encontrado la paz al fin- suspira y cierra los ojos para sentir el viento en su rostro, por unos instantes puede jurar que ha escuchado la voz de Matt, y que las caricias del viento son las manos del muchacho.

Cerró los ojos del viento, deseando escuchar la voz del chico de ojos azules. No supo como, pero vio algo, vio a su hermano, no solo vio a Sam sino que le sintió cerca, muy cerca, ahí hasta sentir el latido de su corazón. También vio a Castiel, le sintió respirar y pudo escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón cuando Miria le robaba un beso. Vio a la Sra Ackles ahí sentada junto a Chuck, ambos hablando seguramente de Matt. Los vio a todos a través de los ojos de su hermano.

-¿Esta es nuestra alma?- sonrío- almas fusionadas por el amor.

Pudo ver un fuerte lazo entre su hermano y Castiel, entendió que no era amistad, era Matt, el alma del chico estaba presente ahí, o al menos un remanente, también la sintió en su propia alma.

-Reconozco el camino aquel, que han de vivir los que van a luchar- las palabras salieron de su boca sin entenderlas- ¿Qué diablos?

Dean Winchester corrió por el sendero en dirección a la gruta, lo sabía, la esperanza estaba presente en todo y él podía sentirlo.

-Nunca te fuiste- decía mientras corría a toda velocidad- Siempre estuviste aquí, conmigo, con Sam….¡Claro! pero si le diste un pedazo de tu alma para protegerlo de Lucifer!

Entró corriendo a la gruta, dejando a todos boquiabiertos al verle llegar en ese estado, agitado y lleno de sudor.

-¡Revívelo!. Gritó acercándose a Chuck

-Dean, él no puede- respondió Castiel en tono conciliador, intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Su alma…- prosiguió Chuck

-Su alma no está completa, se murió una parte importante de ella, pero aún hay algo, algo, debes hacerlo con ese poco que queda!

El hombre le miró a través de sus ojos humanos, intentando entender lo que el cazador le decía.

-Mi alma, y la de Sammy están unidas- dijo señalando a su hermano- le he visto, un pedazo del alma de Matt se encuentra en Sam, usa ese pedazo y revívelo.

-Es cierto lo que dices Dean, pero es un pedazo pequeño, no puedo hacer mucho con eso…yo en verdad lo siento.

"El alma humana es un misterio" recordó Sam, "tú alma y la de tu hermano están unidas"

-Nos unió un amor único- dijo el menor de los hermanos en voz alta

-¿Sammy?

-Si hay un trozo del alma de Matt en mí, debe haber otro trozo en Dean…..y también uno en Castiel y de seguro uno en la Sra Ackles, y quizás cuantos trozos más dejó repartidos por ahí…..¿No puedes hacer algo con eso?

Dean sonrío, orgulloso de su hermano, había resuelto el misterio de las almas, si el sentimiento es fuerte se quedan unidas a aquello que aman, por eso algunos fantasmas se quedan en la tierra, sus almas no pueden cruzar al otro lado, para bien o para mal, por un sentimiento muy fuerte.

Los ojos de Dios se iluminaron de júbilo, cuando decidió conocer a los recipientes de Michael y Lucifer se encontró con un amor tan fuerte que había unido las almas de esos dos humanos, eso le impresionó al punto de darles una esperanza, su hijo. Ahora, nuevamente los Winchester le sorprendían. Le enseñaban el camino, a él el mismo Dios para obrar un milagro.

Los fragmentos más grandes estaban en Dean, Sam y Castiel, otro de considerable tamaño estaba arraigado en el alma de la Sra Ackles, también encontró fragmentos en la pradera y el bosque, e incluso en la mansión que fuese su hogar por tantos años. Le tomó tres días juntar los fragmentos.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el verde cristalino del cazador.

-No vuelvas a dejarme.

-Te lo prometo.

**FIN**

**Mini EPILOGO: Michael.**

Matt estaba furioso y el cielo también lo estaba, los truenos y los rayos provocaban miedo en todos los presentes, salvo el muchacho.

-Ya déjalo, se lo merece- dijo Dean intentando calmar al muchacho que se paseaba de un lado a otro en el patio trasero de la mansión.

-No, no lo dejaré, ni siquiera quiere darme la cara- miró hacia el cielo- ven ha hablar conmigo de frente, si te atreves- como toda respuesta el cielo rugió con fuerza.

-Lo estás haciendo enojar- Dean sabía que su novio tenía un temperamento aún peor que el de su Sammy.- además está haciendo lo correcto.

-Si, es lo correcto- la voz de Castiel interrumpió a la pareja.

-¿Lo correcto?- ambos, cazador y ángel retrocedieron al ver los ojos furiosos de Matt- No es lo correcto, está mal, no ha aprendido nada!

-¿Qué es lo que debo aprender?- dijo finalmente Dios, con su forma humana había aparecido frente a ellos- Michael ha sido capturado junto a todos los que me desobedecieron, ahora serán enviados a la fosa, como castigo, que bien se lo merecen. El alma de Adam, como ya les informó Castiel ha sido llevada al cielo junto a su madre, al fin, como debía ser.

-Estás castigando a tus hijos por tus errores, tú les hiciste así, sin libertad.

-No tiene nada que ver, sus actos deben ser castigados.

-Si, pero no de esta forma, ahí en la fosa, con lo poderoso que es, ¿Qué acaso quieres a otro Lucifer? Porque eso es lo que estás creando, en mil años Michael logrará escapar y estará furioso, un nuevo Apocalipsis, ¿Qué no aprendiste nada con lo ocurrido con Lucifer?

Chuck lo miró pensativo, al igual que su novio y hermano, Matt tenía un poderoso argumento.

-Y ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Perdonarlo- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le interrumpiera- libéralo de la prisión, a él y los otros, devuélvelos al cielo, con un castigo menor, quítales los poderes de arcángel, hazlos más débiles, para que aprendan a ser más humildes, dales la oportunidad de ver tu amor como algo bueno y no algo déspota y cruel.

Dios cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

-Hecho- sonrío- para tu joven edad eres muy sabio, hijo mío.-luego miró a Castiel- debo poner los poderes de Michael en algún sitio- con un gesto de su mano un rayo cayó del cielo hacia el ángel.- ahora son tuyos, no podría pensar en ninguno otro de mis hijos que los merezca más que tú.

-Gracias padre.

-Dean- miró al cazador- por favor, aprende a controlar a mi hijo, no siempre tendré la paciencia que he tenido hoy por su berrinche.

Luego de brindarles una sonrisa Chuck decidió marcharse.

-¿Berrinche?- volteó para mirar al rubio y a su hermano- ¿Creen que fue un berrinche?

Castiel y Dean se miraron y comenzaron a reír con carcajadas.

El menor de los hermanos les observaba desde el interior de la casa, sonreía al mirarles reír, su hermano y sus mejores amigos, la familia había crecido, y Sam Winchester sabía que era algo bueno, muy bueno.

**FIN**


End file.
